


Devoted

by LoveCorrah



Series: Devoted [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 71,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCorrah/pseuds/LoveCorrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rooted loosely in Norse Mythology, this is a story of the God of Mischief, Loki, and his wife Sigyn, the Goddess of Fidelity. When Odin, the All-Father, threatens to send young Sigyn away after the Queen dies, Loki offers her a home in his chambers... as his maid. In Part One of the Devoted Series, they face difficulties together and end up falling in love. What will happen when Odin finds out and promises Sigyn's hand to another man? The God of Mischief lives up to his name in this story, sculpting a life for him and the woman he loves. He will stop at nothing to make his own way in Asgard, and he is bringing Sigyn along for the wild ride!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Garden

** Chapter One **

 

      Sigyn sighed as she looked out upon the large flower garden that belonged to the late Queen Frigga. She had been very close to the Queen, and was still having a hard time processing that she was really gone. She walked through the roses and peonies and breathed their sweet scent in deeply. The winding paths that led through the garden were full of different types of plant life. As she took a seat on the ground by the sparkling pool in the center of the garden, it was like she could almost hear the beautiful voice of the woman she so dearly loved. Frigga always had the best advice and words of encouragement when Sigyn needed it the most. She could almost feel the Queen grabbing her hands and saying "Always be yourself, my dear. There is no one more beautiful than that."  
      Sigyn’s own mother, Kari, had died while giving birth to her. She had been a Vanir woman who had a natural talent of magic, as most Vanir did. Her father was a strong, good Aesir man named Eirich, who was a trusted war advisor to the All-Father, Odin, in his younger days. He now lived in a small, humble cottage on the outskirts of Asgard. Sigyn's father had traveled to Vanaheim with Odin, had fallen in love with Kari, and brought her back to Asgard with him. Sigyn's father had told her stories of the deep love they had shared, and how beautiful her mother was.  
￼      Queen Frigga had always loved Sigyn like her own child, and since she had no mother, Frigga invited Sigyn to live in the palace as one of her handmaidens. She was only 8, but she would be taught all the things that a woman of royalty should know, and be cared for by the Queen. It pained her father to be without his only daughter, but he also knew sending Sigyn to Frigga would afford her an opportunity that he no longer could.  
      Growing up in the palace was overwhelming for Sigyn, as she was actually a very simple girl on the inside. There were so many things to remember and manners to abide by, and Sigyn had trouble remembering them all. Odin and Frigga had two boys around the same age as Sigyn, and they became fast friends immediately. Thor, the older prince, was blonde, boisturous, and full of life. He loved to play war, and practice with weapons, which Sigyn thought was very boring. He was very strong, and always looking for a challenge, usually receiving it from one of his many raucous friends. Loki, the younger prince was quite the opposite. He was tall and thin, and had jet black hair and beautiful pale skin. He had no use for playing war, or tussling with the other warriors. He was quiet, witty and calculating, and would much rather be alone reading a book or working on learning magic spells. There was something very unique about Loki. Although the Princes were very different, Sigyn admired them both.  
      Eventually, she learned more responsibility in the palace. One day the Queen walked with her to the garden.  
      "Sigyn, my dear. You love this garden, don't you?"  
      "Oh, yes my Queen! There is nothing like digging my hands into the dirt, and nurturing something until it blooms. It’s an amazing feeling.”  
      Frigga smiled. "You will be a wonderful mother some day, Sigyn. Until then, I would like for you to care for this garden. I may not be around forever, and I would like for you to have it. If you would like that responsibility that is."  
      She accepted Frigga's offer enthusiastically, because this garden was her favorite place in Asgard. Every flower imaginable bloomed here. The air literally twinkled with magic. The trees grew tall, and butterflies lit on the blooms. This place was unlike any other in all the nine realms, and now it was all Sigyn’s. They enjoyed many talks and hours together in this garden. The Queen even taught Sigyn a few spells to help maintain the garden. That’s the moment she learned Sigyn was a natural at magic, just like her mother. Sigyn couldn’t imagine a stronger motherly love that what she felt in those moments in that garden...  
      Yet, here she sat. With tears streaming down her face. Frigga was actually gone. The only true mother she had ever known... There was a spot in her heart that couldn’t be filled and it ached every single day. A lot had changed in Asgard since she passed two weeks ago. A sadness had fallen over the palace, and Sigyn wondered if it would ever be the same. Would Odin allow her to stay in the palace since Frigga was gone? The other handmaidens had either been married off, or sent to work in other parts of the palace. She couldn’t imagine having to leave. She could always go back to her father, but she would miss the palace terribly.  
      “Sigyn?” a voice startled her, snapping her back to reality. It was a palace guard. “The All-Father has requested your presence in the Throne Room immediately.”  
       Sigyn trembled as she walked the long walk from the garden to the Throne Room. She had no idea what was going to happen, she just hoped Odin would be fair to her...


	2. The Offer

** Chapter Two **

 

      As Sigyn followed the palace guard, her mind began to wander. How fair would Odin be without Frigga by his side? She always seemed to be the voice of reason, and a safe harbor when Odin’s storms raged. The fact that Frigga wouldn’t be in attendance made her shudder. Odin wasn't always known for being the most merciful King.

      “Beautiful day, isn’t it, my lady?”

      Sigyn jumped at the guards words. “Oh, yes I suppose it is.” It _was_ a beautiful day in Asgard, but she had been so nervous, she hadn’t noticed. Clear, cool and crisp, however it was much more comfortable in the safety of the garden. She overheard a group of children playing. One boy chased another around with a pretend sword, yelling “I will slay you, vile monster! I will save Asgard, and marry the beautiful princess!” All while a lovely little girl giggled and overlooked the boys playing, acting the part of the princess perfectly. It made Sigyn chuckle because it reminded her so much of Thor, Loki and herself when they were children. They had spent countless hours playing just like that. Of course, Thor was always the gallant hero, while to his dismay, Loki was usually the vile monster. The trio filled their days with fun, until it was time to retire for the evening, usually ending with Frigga having to break up a tussle between Thor and Loki.

     Unfortunately, as most children do, the three grew up and grew apart. Thor was now always with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, his best friends and battle partners. They were normally fighting with Odin’s army achieving amazing victories, and coming home to large congratulatory feasts in their honor. Loki, on the other hand, had grown into his mischievous ways, and was usually causing ruckus somewhere. He had become a master at magic, and even though he was known as a trouble-maker with a silver tongue, Sigyn knew that deep down he had a good heart and would make the right decisions when it came down to it.

      Sigyn and the guard arrived at the beautiful, thick, oak double doors of the Throne Room. They had the branches of Yggdrasil etched into them, with large black iron vines serving as the handles. No matter how many times she had seen them, they amazed her every time. They were so beautiful, but her future that laid beyond those doors still hung in the balance. The guard opened the door for Sigyn and motioned for her to enter. She approached Odin with her head held down, and she curtseyed when she reached him. “All-Father, you summoned me?”

      “Yes Sigyn. Please rise, child.”

     As she arose she noticed that Thor and Loki were both attending court with their father. Thor on his right side, on his large throne made of the finest gold, and a thick, red fabric cushion. Definitely befitting a Prince... and Loki on his left. His throne was equally as grand, and also made of fine gold with rich emerald green fabric. She bowed her head again.

     “My Princes. What a surprise! Lovely to see you both here.” They both smiled at her and nodded. She noticed another throne that was empty. A delicate, feminine throne that looked like it were made of golden vines. Sigyn took a deep breath and tried to steady herself.

      Odin’s face softened. “Sigyn, my wife loved you like you were her own daughter... But with her gone, I’m not sure where your place is here in the palace. I am sorry, my dear, but you just do not belong here anymore.”

      Sigyn couldn’t contain her tears. She had made up her mind to be brave in front of the Asgardian King and Princes no matter the outcome, but her resolve was quickly failing. “All-Father, Prince Thor, Prince Loki... I honestly _never_ expected this day to come. I miss the Queen more than anything. I have lost two mothers... and now a father and two brothers." She shook her head. "I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done for me. You have fed me, clothed me, and most of all given me love. I understand that you must do what you feel is right. I have enjoyed every moment of being your friend, and daughter..."

      This was a lot harder on Odin than he had intended. She had been like a daughter to him for many years. But now, she needed to go back to her real father. He felt a deep seated guilt, but could offer her nothing else. He would not put her to work doing commoner’s work in the palace, nor would he force her to marry just so she could stay. She had been molded to be royalty, yet there was no place for her here without Frigga. It was an unfair situation for her, and he felt like most of it was his fault. He had allowed it to go on for much too long. This was her home, and he was about to force her to leave. He had no choice.

      All of the sudden, Loki spoke up. “Father, may I speak?"

      "Yes, Loki."

      "My chambermaid is very old, and falling down on her duties... she does not perform her services to my satisfaction anymore. Sigyn, I could offer you a position in my household. Would you mind being a chambermaid? It’s a far cry from what you are used to I understand, and it is not the most royal of duties, I assure you, but it would allow you to stay here, and solve my little problem all at the same time.” His eyebrows raised in question.

      There was a sense of uneasiness about this offer to Sigyn. Loki was an old friend but she had heard awful, scary things about working for him. He was very particular about how his quarters should be kept, and was very temperamental at times. Thor had a mighty large temper, but it couldn’t compare to Loki’s when he was in a fury. She was not molded to be a chambermaid, but she saw no other options. If she wanted to stay here, this was her chance... Surely it couldn’t be that bad, right?

      “Well? What say you, Sigyn? Will you take my offer?” asked Loki, with a smirk.

      “I will accept your offer. Thank you my Prince.” Sigyn dipped down in a deep bow.

      Thor glanced at Odin with a questioning expression. What was Loki doing? Odin knew Loki, and knew there had to be more to this than what he was letting on. There always was. Nothing was ever as it appeared to be with him.

      Loki rose from his throne. “Wonderful. You will retrieve your belongings straightaway, and then I will show you around my chambers, and let you get settled.”

      "Thank you my Princes... All-Father. You have been very generous." She bowed.

      Leaving the Throne Room, she stopped and leaned against the cold marble wall outside. It felt so good against her hot, tear-stained skin. This had all happened so fast. She was happy to be able to stay in the palace, but terrified at the same time. Had she really just agreed to be Loki, the God of Mischief’s chambermaid? What had she done? She hoped she had not just made a huge mistake. 

      She ran all the way back to the garden and dropped down beside the cold sparkling pool, splashing some of the water on her face. Sigyn had a feeling her life was about to change drastically... her life was now in Loki’s hands.

 


	3. The Move

** Chapter Three **

 

      Sigyn made her way to her room in the Queen’s now quiet wing of the palace. As she ran her fingers over the ornate woodwork of her desk, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her normally fair face was red and her eyes were puffy from the tears that had just finally stopped flowing. She let her long blonde hair out of the loose braid it was in and ran her brush through it. It was still a bit damp from the water in the garden. She wondered if Loki would still allow her to visit her garden. She and Loki had been friends when they were younger, but they were now adults, and there was a lot she did not know about the Prince. Not to mention that she was now going to be living in Loki’s quarters... as his chambermaid. Would he treat her as an old friend, or just a regular old palace worker? Loki had gone through many chambermaids, as none could take working for him. She had hoped that his heart would soften a bit, and maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. She could take Loki, right? She buried her face in her hands and sighed. She hated to admit it, but she was terrified.

      She braided her hair in a beautiful elaborate braid, pinning it on her head, and cleaned herself up. She wanted to go to her new master and her new home looking her best, and she wanted to give the illusion that she was happy about what was happening. She grabbed her leather knapsack, and began to put her things in it. She started to make her way to Loki’s quarters, but she was in no rush... The day was so beautiful, and she stopped to breathe in the clean air. There was no place more lovely than Asgard. Everything was in full-bloom and new life seemed to be bursting forth everywhere she looked. She realized how long she had been standing there just breathing. She’d better hurry, she didn’t want Loki to be cross with her already.

      She turned onto Loki’s wing of the palace. There were several doors off the main corridor, and she wondered if one of those doors led to her room. The beautiful marble floor and walls led to one exquisite black wooden door at the end of the hall. That must be Loki’s chamber. As she arrived at the door she noticed that it was intricately carved with two large intertwining snakes on it. Although it was beautiful, she shuddered a bit. Snakes were definitely not one of Sigyn’s favorite things.

      She knocked quietly. “Milord? It’s Sigyn. I’ve retrieved my things.” She could hear heavy boot falls on the other side of the door, and the knob began to turn. The door opened, and Sigyn couldn’t help but gasp. It had been a very long time since she had seen him this closely. He had matured into a man, and he was quite beautiful at that. His pale skin glowed like moonlight, and his long black hair was as dark as a raven, and his shining, emerald green eyes were unlike any she had ever seen. He was a foot taller than her, and even though he was slim she could tell he was all muscle. He was still wearing his leather armor he was wearing in court, and she couldn’t help but see how tightly and perfectly it fit. His legs were long and strong, and she wondered what he looked like underneath all that leather. She shook her head and quickly tried to think of something else... anything else. She couldn’t be thinking of her new master like that. Nothing good would come of it. She bowed her head and gave a small curtsey.

      “You took your time, dear Sigyn. Surely you did not get lost?” Loki smirked, as he could see her mind was elsewhere.

      “No, my Prince. It just took me longer than expected to gather my things. I promise it will not happen again.” she replied.

      “Let’s hope not, I like punctuality, and perfection. Surely, that is something you can achieve.” Loki smiled, and the corners of his eyes crinkled. “Come. I will show you to your room and you can put your things away.” He walked to the first door on his left and opened it. It was immediately outside his door. He held his hand out, motioning for Sigyn to go in first. The room, although nice enough, was quite small. It consisted of a bed, and a vanity with a mirror. The floors were the same marble as the hallway, but the walls were plastered with a rich green paper. She had her own bathroom which connected to her room so that was nice.

      Loki spoke up, “I know it’s not what you are accustomed to, living with my Mother, but it’s mine. When you get settled, come to my room and I will go over your duties.” He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Sigyn alone. She heard his door close, and let out a deep breath. It felt like she had been holding that breath for way too long. She looked around at the small room, and began to unpack her things. She put her personal things, like her silver hairbrush and mirror on one side of her desk, and things from her father on the other side. He sent her a small bouquet of flowers from the countryside that Sigyn had dried and kept on her vanity. He also wrote letters to her quite frequently, and she kept them stacked and tied with a ribbon. She would definitely have to write him back and tell him about all of this. She sat on her new bed that was made with crisp white linens. It was comfortable enough. Her fluffy down pillow was so soft, and she was tempted to fall asleep... She would just lay here a moment before getting up and going to Loki...

\------------------------------------------------------

      Loki settled in and began reading a book while he waited for Sigyn. When he was finished, he slid his book back in the shelf and realized it had been two hours... and she still hadn’t come to him. What in all the nine realms was she doing? His patience began to wear thin. As each second ticked by, he got madder. She was being disrespectful by making him wait. He was giving her this opportunity, and she was just going to squander it! He decided to march right into her room and chastise her for being so late. As he was opening her door, he could hear soft snores coming from inside. He stopped and listened for a moment. She must have fallen asleep! He let out a little chuckle to himself. It had been a long day for her, and it must have been an accident that she had fallen asleep. Still, he couldn’t appear soft in front of Sigyn. He decided to wake her and tell her that was unacceptable, and she must do better if she wanted to serve him. As he approached her, his breath hitched in his throat. He always thought Sigyn was beautiful when they were children, but she was a woman now. His eyes drifted over her sleeping face... Everything about it was beautiful. He concentrated on her full pink lips for a moment, and wondered what it would be like to taste them... Her slender arms and hands were folded gracefully across her stomach, framing her breasts perfectly. She was sleeping so peacefully, and looked so innocent. He must stop thinking like this, she was his employee now.

      “Ahem...” Loki cleared his throat. Sigyn’s long eyelashes fluttered open for a moment as if she was trying to figure out where she was. All of the sudden it dawned on her, and she jumped up with a start!

      “By the norns! My Prince, please forgive me! I must have fallen asleep. I laid down and was so comfortable... and I was so tired. I am so sorry, milord!”

      “Sigyn, this is _unacceptable_ behavior. If you want to serve me, you must do just that. You must abide by my rules, and if you can’t do that you will be punished. You must do what I tell you. Do you understand?”

      Sigyn nodded her head. “Yes, my Prince. It will not happen again. You have my word.”

      "I believe you. Now, follow me into my chambers, and we will go over your duties.” Loki turned, and smirked as he walked.

      He knew this was going to be _fun_...

 


	4. Expectations

** Chapter Four **

 

      Sigyn closely followed Loki as he led her into his chambers. It was much different than what she had expected. The floors were cold, bare stone. The walls were covered in the same green paper that was in her room, except this paper had beautiful golden thread that ran through it. She imagined that golden thread was made by the dwarves of Nidavellir, and probably cost more than her whole life was worth.

      Immediately to her left stood a large stone fireplace with two massive wooden chairs before it. Only one of the chairs looked like it was ever used. At the foot of the chairs laid an exquisite black fur rug, no doubt a trophy from one of the many hunts Loki had gone on with Thor and Odin. Beyond the fireplace on the left wall, were the double doors that led to the balcony. Heavy, rich, deep black curtains were draped on either side of the doors. On the right wall a dark wooden desk sat, covered in magic scrolls, books, and notes Loki had jotted down. The wall around the desk was covered with shelves of books. The closet door was also on this wall. On the back wall were two doors. Sigyn assumed one of them led to Loki’s washroom, but the other was a mystery. Then... there was his bed. The magnificent bed, placed in the middle of the room, was an incredible black four poster bed. The posts of the bed were simple and smooth, and led up to a canopy outfitted in the most beautiful fabric: deep green with golden embroidery, to match the walls. The bed was made perfectly, covered in a shiny black fur that matched the rug and satin pillows in black and green. She found herself wondering how soft his bed was. It looked so warm and comfortable... she could only guess how many maidens had shared that very bed with her new master at one point or another.

      “Sigyn, I must be clear about this... you do belong to me now. I will train you to do things exactly as I like them done, but you must put your trust in me. You are not working for my mother anymore. If you make mistakes, I _will_ punish you. Do you understand?” Sigyn bit her lip. She didn’t know what Loki meant by punishment, and this terrified her. Normally servants who made mistakes were punished by anything from being denied meals, to being whipped and beaten. Frigga would never subject her girls to anything like that, but like Loki said, she was no longer working for The Queen.

      Noticing her mind wandering, Loki put one finger under her chin, and tilted her face up toward his. She jumped at the sudden contact. “My dear, I can see the uneasiness and fear in your eyes. I will always do what is best for you. Sometimes I am quick to anger, but I will always have your best interest at heart. I will take care of you, if you agree to take care of me. Now, do you understand?”

      “Yes, My Prince, I understand.” She shuddered from the physical contact, although simple, it felt as if electric sparks were moving down her spine... a very alien sensation. She had never been touched like that by a man. Being Frigga’s handmaiden, she was expected to remain pure until she was betrothed and married. There were certain ladies that freely slept with many men, including the Princes, but Sigyn was not one of those ladies.

      “Now for your duties... They are simple enough. I can’t imagine they will be much different than what my mother expected from you?“ Loki asked with one eyebrow raised.

      "No offense my Prince, but unless you want me to braid your hair and tend to your garden, then my duties here will probably be very different.” Loki, with a hint of anger in his eyes, quickly looked down to Sigyn, and at that moment she realized she had spoken out of turn to a Prince... Especially one that pretty much owned her now. She quickly added “However, I am very eager to learn new things Milord...”

      Loki smirked. He liked Sigyn’s submissive nature. It was the complete opposite of his. He was drawn to her, and she would fit in _perfectly_ here.

      “I expect my breakfast immediately after dawn. You will retrieve my meals from the kitchen, bring them into my chamber, and set the tray on the table there. Do _not_ be late. I will also take my supper here in my chamber. There will be times, however, that I choose to dine in the dining hall with everyone else. I will warn you beforehand if I will not be here for supper, and you will be excused for the evening. I expect for my rooms to be kept clean, which includes yours. In the morning after I leave for the day, you will start working... change my bed linens and make my bed, sweep the floor, dust. You will also be responsible for bringing in firewood, and keeping the fire stoked when it soon starts to get cold. You will shine my armor, and sew any alterations, or repairs I need in my clothing. You will draw me a bath when I request it, and tend to any wounds I get in battle or elsewhere. Any questions so far?”

      "Yes your majesty... just one.” Sigyn looked up at Loki through her long eyelashes. “I will be happy to do all of those things, but... Will I still be able to visit the garden?” She was afraid of what the answer would be.

      Loki thought very carefully for a moment, before speaking. “I do not think that is a very good idea. You are under my watch now, and I want you to be safe. I do not want you wandering around the palace alone. You are _only_ to go where I command.”

      That was the worst possible answer for Sigyn. She wished to either cry or punch him in the nose. The punching, no matter how satisfying, would be a very bad idea and put her in a much worse predicament than she was already in. She could start to feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Loki spoke again. “However, I am sure I will have some free time. I may escort you on occasion and let you spend some afternoons there. I know the garden is very important to you, as it was to Mother. Would that make you happy?”

      “That would make me most happy, Milord! I am so grateful.” She really wanted to jump up and hug him, but to touch a Prince without invitation was cause for punishment.

      “Now that I have given your chores to you... Undress me.” Loki stared squarely into Sigyn’s eyes, and saw her expression change from happiness to utter confusion. “Undress you, your majesty? I...I... I’m not sure I should be doing that...” Loki loved seeing the rosy color of embarrassment come to Sigyn’s cheeks. She looked so vulnerable and beautiful like that. “Relax, Sigyn. I need you to learn my armor. Learn how it’s applied and removed. I will need help getting into and out of it sometimes. I promise I will never make you do anything you don’t want to do... but I do need help with this.”

      Sigyn nodded. She began timidly circling Loki, trying to find out where to begin. His smell was intoxicating. He smelled of leather, cedar, and pure magic. It was glorious.

      “May I touch you, Your Majesty?”

      He smirked at her question. “Of course you may.”

      She slowly ran her hand over his back until she returned to face him. She slid her trembling hands to his waist, to unfasten the piece of leather and metal that went over his right shoulder. The heavy piece slid off easily and she placed it softly on the bed. Next she grabbed his hand and turned it over until his palm was facing up. She looked into his eyes and stroked his palm lightly with her fingers working her way to his wrist where she unclasped and removed the metal piece that rested there, laying it down also. As she repeated with the other wrist, Loki realized he may be in trouble. Her fingers on him felt too good and as he looked at her, he felt the need arising. The need for control... the need for _her_.

      She ran her hands up his toned chest to his shoulders and helped him slide each arm out of his long, heavy coat. His leather tunic was next. With quivering hands, she unclasped each button that held it on. Walking around behind him, she slid it off and laid it with the rest of the armor. Loki was now standing in front of Sigyn completely bare-chested. Her lips parted, and she gasped as she took him in. He was built like the god he was. If she didn’t know better, she would have sworn that he was chisled out of the palest marble. She had never been this close to an undressed man, but what she saw took her breath away.

      She was wondering what had gotten into her as she touched his muscular, lean chest and slid her fingers down his stomach. Sigyn ran her fingertips down Loki’s long, strong legs as she slowly dropped to her knees. He tried to steady his breath, most women did not affect him this strongly. She looked up at him as she reached to each boot and unclasped the piece of leather that cradled them. She removed each one, and delicately placed them at the foot of his bed beside his discarded armor. It amazed him that she treated even his boots with the utmost adoration. Now all that was left were his leather breeches.

      She stood back up, and looked into Loki’s emerald eyes. What she saw there startled her. It was pure lust. _Animalistic_ lust... something she had never seen before. The electricity clung to the air around them, as time seemed to freeze. Sigyn reached to the waistband of his breeches, and untied the leather lace that held them in place. Her hand brushed across the front of his pants, and she felt something she never had experienced before. She felt Loki, as hard as steel, and pulsing... She gasped. Loki’s breathing was ragged, as he grabbed Sigyn’s hand and pulled it away. “Thank you Sigyn, that is quite enough for tonight. You have exceeded my expectations, but I can take it from here. You may retire to your room, and I will see you with my breakfast first thing in the morning.”

      She took a couple of steps back and bowed her head. “As your majesty wishes. I shall see you with your breakfast. Sleep well, my Prince.” And with that she turned, closed his door and retired to her room. As soon as her door was locked, she leaned against it trying to catch her breath.

      She was so utterly confused. What had just happened? She felt a tingling, and a pooling of liquid between her legs. Loki did that to her... Loki! This could only complicate things. She bathed and washed her hair, and put on her nightdress. She needed rest, after all, she had to be up before dawn to get Loki his breakfast, but how could she sleep now?

\-----------------------------------------------------

      Loki buried his face in his hands letting out a long sigh. What was that? He had never felt sparks like that, nor had anyone _aroused_ him as much as she had. He was a god who, in his thousands of years of life, had bedded his fair share of maidens... but Sigyn was different. She was pure. He could see the light in her, and she did something to him when she touched him. He shivered as he remembered her slender, warm fingers sliding down his cool bare chest, he wanted her to go further but he had to stop it before it went too far.

      He laid on his bed to catch his breath, but he could not ignore the throbbing and pulsing between his legs. He slid his leather pants off, and let himself spring free. He gripped the base of his cock with both hands, and began to pump up and down, twisting as he went. His breathing was ragged, and his moans became louder with each pump of his fist. All he could think about was Sigyn touching him, and what would have happened if she had removed his pants. He could just see her there, obedient and on her knees as she wrapped her perfect pink lips around his rigid cock. With every thrust of his fist, he imagined it was her, licking and sucking and nibbling... That was all it took for Loki. He grunted loudly and found his release. He lay there panting, wondering what he was getting himself into. He got up and cleaned himself up, and put his armor away. Tomorrow was a new day... She would be here with breakfast in only a few hours...

... _and he couldn’t wait_.

 


	5. The First Day

**Chapter Five**

       As Sigyn awoke the next morning, she yawned and stretched as far as she could. She laid there willing herself to get up and out of bed, for she had so many things to do. She slowly sat up and put her feet on the floor. It was still awhile before dawn, but she wanted to be able to take her time. She would not be late on her very first day. She walked into her washroom and noticed a package on the vanity beside the sink. She opened the box, and inside were some of the finest bubble bath, perfumes and bath oils that existed. Definitely not something that should belong to a servant. Beside the box was a note, that simply read ‘I will take care of you’... She knew in a moment that it was from Loki, but she was confused on how it got there. It certainly wasn’t there when she went to bed that night. Narrowing her eyes, she smiled to herself and stared at the handwritten card. All the stories she has heard about him must have been wrong... He had treated her with nothing but respect and care so far.

       The warm bath that enveloped her next, was as close to Valhalla as you could get. She had added some of the vanilla and jasmine bath oils to her bath, and let her stress and worries go down the drain with the water. She dried off, and retrieved her cotton servants dress. It was not the most beautiful gown in Asgard, by any means, but it fit her well. She put on her bra and panties, and pulled the short sleeved dress over her head, buttoning up the front. She looked in the mirror and smoothed out the light green striped fabric before tying her cream colored lacy apron on top. She sat at her vanity and began to brush her long blonde hair. She let her mind wander to what happened last night with Loki, and immediately the muscles in the pit of her stomach clenched tightly. She was sure it wasn’t a dream, but it sure felt like it. She remembered exactly what he looked like as he gazed down upon her on her knees. His eyes were different, and seemed to burn holes right into her soul. She closed her eyes and could picture every muscle and curve of him... She could even almost smell him. She opened her eyes and shook her head. She needed to get herself together, she needed to concentrate today! She put her brown boots on and braided her hair, wrapping it around her head. She dotted some of the perfumed oil that was in the package behind her ears. It smelled divine... Lavender, green fern, roses, along with a dollop of sweet sugar... Almost like a garden buzzing with magic. She felt amazing as she went through her door to head to the kitchen to fetch her new master’s breakfast.

     The kitchen was normally all hustle and bustle, after all, they had a lot of mouths to feed. She had only been down here a few times to get the Queen’s food when her servant hadn’t been able. She found the only person she knew in the kitchen, a plump red-headed woman named Brunhilde. She ran the part of the kitchen that catered to the Royal family. She was very nice, and Sigyn always loved talking to her. Brunhilde grabbed Sigyn and squeezed her. “Sigyn, dear, what are you doing here? I feared I wouldn’t see you anymore!”

      “Yes, well, I had that same fear. Fortunately the Prince took me in and gave me a job, so that I could stay.” replied Sigyn.

      “That Prince Thor! Sometimes he’s a wild knucklehead, but he’s got a heart of pure gold.” Brunhilde whispered. “He’s not so bad to look at either... You’re very lucky!”

      “Oh... no, Brunhilde. Not Prince Thor. Prince Loki is the one who took me in...”

      Brunhilde’s eyes grew dark and her expression changed from one of happiness, to one of pity and pure dread. “My girl, you’ve got to be careful with Prince Loki. He’s got evil in him. Everyone calls him the Dark Prince, and the God of Mischief and Lies for a reason. Loki is like the deepest, darkest night. Full of mean spirits, that one is...”

      “Brunhilde, isn’t that a little harsh? He has treated me with nothing but respect so far.”

      “Isn’t that what they do, dearie? Lure you in and then put a hook through you? Just promise me you’ll be careful, that’s all. He’s not like his mother, rest her soul. Now get this food up to your Dark Prince before he has your pretty little head on a platter.”

      The talk in the kitchen terrified Sigyn. She began to tremble on the walk back to Loki’s chamber. Could she really be that wrong about him? Maybe she just hadn’t seen his dark side yet. She balanced the tray on her hip and knocked on Loki’s door. She heard his voice on the other side. “Come in!” She turned the doorknob, and entered his room.

     Loki was sitting at his desk in a green cotton tunic and leather breeches, and he was barefoot which made Sigyn smile. His long black hair was tied back, but a few stray tendrils were falling around his face. He was furiously writing something down and didn’t bother to look up at her.

      “Milord, I’ve fetched your breakfast.” She said as she sat the silver tray on the table in between his two chairs. He got up and walked over to the table.

      “Thank you Sigyn.” He took the top off the tray and Sigyn’s mouth started watering... There was a plethora of food on that tray. Ham, eggs, bread, cheese, butter, strawberries and melon... With a pitcher full of ice cold water with slices of apple in it. It looked delectable.

      “I will leave you to eat, My Prince.” She said as she bowed her head and began to leave the room.

      “Wait,” Loki said “Are you not hungry? When was the last time you had a meal?”

      “Oh, well... it’s been a couple of days Milord, but I am a servant, I cannot share your food...”

      “It’s my food, and I can decide to share it or not... And I want to share. Come, sit. Eat. I don’t eat very much, and they give me enough food to feed Odin’s Army. Besides, I would like the company.” Loki looked up at Sigyn and she looked conflicted. No doubt she had been taught not to touch a Royal’s food.

      “Sigyn.” Loki said forcefully. “I gave you an order and I’d like for you to follow it. We cannot start out this morning with a punishment already, can we? Besides, you cannot work if you are weak from not eating, and there’s more than enough food for the both of us. Now... Sit.”

      “Yes, sir.” Sigyn took the chair beside Loki, and poured them both a glass of ice water. Loki picked up some cubes of cheese and placed one in his mouth, as he sat back in his chair and stared at Sigyn. “Go ahead. It really is quite good.” Loki winked. She timidly picked up a slice of melon and placed it between her lips. The melon was so juicy that it ran down her chin and dripped into her lap. It was the most heavenly thing she had ever tasted. It wasn’t because she was starving, either, it was some of the best fruit grown in Asgard... Fit only for a royal mouth. She ate until she was full, and Loki only sat back and watched. He loved watching the juice running down her chin, and her lips being put to the glass for a drink of water. He could watch her all day. There was something so different about Sigyn, he was taken with her.

     “Thank you so much Your Majesty. It was very generous of you to share your breakfast with me. It was lovely.”

      “You are more than welcome. You deserve the best, Sigyn.” His emerald green eyes pierced hers. She blushed and cast her eyes downward. She stood up and picked up the tray collecting the cups and napkins.

     “Milord, if you are done with your meal, I will return the tray to the kitchen. I will be back shortly to begin my duties.”

      Loki nodded, and she was gone.

      She left the tray in the kitchen to be washed, and went to gather cleaning supplies. She knew she could find supplies closer to Loki’s chambers, but she was trying to take her time. She sincerely hoped that when she returned to his room, he would be gone for the day. She was so confused about everything, the last thing she wanted was to face him again this soon. She approached his door, and knocked quietly.

      “My Prince? I have returned. Are you still here?” There was no answer, nor any boot falls on the other side of the door. She opened the door slowly, peeking her head in to make sure he was gone. Sure enough, she was all alone. She dusted, swept, and mopped. She pulled his linens off his bed to send them to launder, and immediately she smelled him. She could not get his smell out of her head. She wanted to wrap herself up in the linens, and just breathe him in... With a huff, she threw the linens in the basket and began to put new ones on his bed. What was she thinking? She was no longer a child and had no time for a child’s crush. She must forget about it.

      She continued her duties until she was finished, took the linens and his dirty clothes to the launderers, and went back to her room. She took off her servant’s dress, took a bath and collapsed naked on her bed. She was much too tired to even get dressed. The cool air on her bare skin felt so nice... She closed her eyes for just a moment, and sleep overtook her...
    
    
     -------------------------------------------------------
    

      Loki had been at the training grounds for most of the day. He was a master at weaponry, but he was especially good with daggers. After a long training session, he sat on the grass under an old shade tree to rest a moment. He felt a clap on his shoulder and a booming voice soon followed. “Hello brother!” Of course it was Thor, with his beaming smile and his sunshine-y blonde hair... And muscles. Loki rolled his eyes. “What do you want Thor?”

      “I just wanted to converse with my little brother. Where is the crime in that?” Thor replied.

      “No crime, I suppose.” Loki looked away and took a sip of the water he was drinking.

      “So, how is Sigyn working out for you, brother?” Thor was still skeptical of Loki’s intentions.

      “She’s fine. She is learning her duties well. She is very obedient, and willing to learn to please me.” Loki answered.

     “Obedient? Please you? Brother... ” Thor grinned a knowing smile, and elbowed Loki in the ribs. “How was she?”

      Loki’s knuckles turned white to keep from hitting his brother. “No, it’s not like that... she is not like that. She is pure, and beautiful... Everything I am not. Do not go sullying her name and reputation like you tend to do, Thor. Do you hear me?” By now, Loki was shouting and people were stopping to see what was going on under the shade tree.

      Thor could see a different look in his brother’s eyes. One he had never seen before... A protective look. “Brother, calm down. She is one of hundreds of servants now. Do not make her out to be more than the servant she is. I did not mean to anger you.”

      Loki stood up and stormed off, cursing his brother under his breath.

      It was getting close to supper time, so he expected to find his hot supper waiting on him when he arrived to his chambers. He strode through the door, looking for Sigyn to draw him a bath, to clean the dirt off before he had supper. She was not waiting on him like he asked, and his supper was nowhere to be found. He was in an angry mood, this is the last thing he needed. He banged on the door to her room, but got no response... Where the hel was she?

      He threw open her door to find her asleep, on her back, on her bed... Completely naked. The cool breeze flowed over her skin, leaving her perfect pink nipples at a hard peak. She was absolutely flawless. The words that he had formed in his head before he saw her vanished before they came out of his mouth. All he could do was stare at her. Still, he was in a foul mood, and she failed her duties.

     Now she had to be punished...

 


	6. The Punishment

** Chapter Six **

 

      Sigyn was forcefully pulled out of her peaceful sleep, by the grip of strong hands around her wrists. She was yanked off of her bed to stand upright in front of a tall, dark, vengeful god. Loki pulled her flush to him, twisting her hands behind her back, so that all she could feel was cold leather against the front of her body. If she hadn’t been so frightened, she probably would have moaned from pleasure. Sigyn shrieked at the pain in her arms, and then she remembered she was completely naked. She scrambled to cover herself up, but could not extract herself from Loki’s grip.

      “Please, my Prince, you are hurting me!” Loki let go of Sigyn and she breathed a sigh of relief and immediately rubbed her wrists. He picked her servants dress up off the floor, and threw it at her. He gripped her chin tightly, and looked directly into her eyes. “Get dressed, and get in my room. Now.” No one had ever looked at her that way before, and it terrified her. Was she about to see the Loki everyone had warned her about? She quickly put on her bra and panties, and slipped her dress over her head. She buttoned it up as she was sliding her bare feet into her boots. She didn’t have time to look in the mirror, she just hoped she looked decent.

      She slowly opened Loki’s door and peeked her head in. She could see him standing on his balcony, leaning on the rail, overlooking the rolling waves of Asgard. She could see his shoulders were tense, his knuckles clenched, and she seriously had the thought of running away. She knew, without a doubt, that she wouldn’t be able to get far enough away before he caught her. She slowly approached him...

      “Milord, I’m so sorry, I fell asleep again. I was so very tir-“

      Loki interrupted her “Your excuses are just going to make this worse for you, Sigyn.” He turned on his heels and began long strides toward her. He had a dark look in his eyes, and his face had hardened.

      “I do not ask you to go to the edges of all the nine realms for me. I gave you a very simple set of duties, and it seems you cannot even follow those.”

      “My Prince, I have been cleaning all day, your chamber is spotless. I brought your breakfast... Did you not see those things?” Sigyn replied.

      Loki’s jaw clenched. “ _THAT’S NOT GOOD ENOUGH_!” he yelled. He closed his eyes and spoke barely above a whisper. “If you know what is best for you, you will shut your mouth.”

      Sigyn jumped at his raised voice. She could feel her body start to quiver, as the fear of the unknown shook her to her core. “Because you were not here to run my bath or bring my supper, like I asked, you will be punished. I told you that I will always have your best interest at heart, _please_ do not forget that over the next few minutes.”

      Her tears began to flow. She was ashamed, confused and scared. Loki walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. Out of the drawer he retrieved a black leather glove. He began to put his right hand in the glove, slipping each finger into place, and walked over to her. He looked down into her wet, red eyes. “I am going to sit on my bed, and you are going to lay over my lap. You will receive 20 strikes with my hand, and you will not utter a word while I am doing it. You will take your punishment, and it will be over... your transgressions will be forgotten.”

      She suddenly became furious. “Wait... you are going to... _spank me_? Like I am your wayward child? How dare you? I am a grown woman, Loki!”

      She covered her mouth with her hand, and her eyes grew wide. She had just yelled at a Prince. Her master. He had every right to punish her now. He smiled just enough for one corner of his mouth to turn up. She just stood there and closed her eyes. She could hear Loki’s footsteps going to his bed, and then she heard him sit down. What had she gotten herself into?

      “Come to me, Sigyn.” She opened her eyes when she heard his voice, and looked at him. He had removed his tunic and sat on the edge of his bed, with his long legs bent at the knee and spread wide. He reached his gloved hand out to her, as she slowly made her way across the floor to him. She took his outstretched hand, and he helped her to lay over his lap. She was already crying, even though her punishment hadn’t started yet. She felt like a shameful child. The smell of his leather pants filled her nose, and even though she would not admit it to him, she loved it.

      Loki, pulling her dress up slowly, let his fingers lightly trace the backs of her smooth legs, eventually revealing her black panties. Goose bumps raised on Sigyn’s skin and he felt her shiver. His brow furrowed and he smiled an excited, wicked smile. He pulled her panties down, to expose the smooth pale skin of her rump. He had never seen anything more perfect... And he _could not wait_ to paint it red.

      She peeked over her shoulder at Loki. He looked down upon her tear-stained face, and gently pushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

      "Remember, you are not to say a word while I am doing this. It will hurt, but you can take it. You have to learn.”

      Sniffling, Sigyn replied “Yes Sir...” She could hear Loki tightening up his leather glove, and closed her eyes. He placed his left arm across her back to stabilize her, and give himself some traction. She had no idea when he was going to hit her, and that left her on edge... then it happened. The _smack_ his hand left on her backside loudly echoed off the walls of his room... as did her gasp. She buried her face into her hands and immediately started to whimper, not expecting it to be that painful. The next few smacks landed squarely on her sore rump. By this time, she was crying loudly. Between her sobs, he heard her utter “Prince Loki... please...”

      “No speaking, Sigyn. I will not tell you again.” He knew she was close to breaking. He _wanted_ to break her. She was completely silent while he administered the last five strikes. When he was finished, he admired his handiwork. On her backside, was now a myriad of red handprints and it truly looked beautiful on her. To see her like this... bent over his knee, panties pulled down... The sight of it all was just too much. He had control of her, which is what he craved. This was _ultimate_ perfection for Loki. He rubbed her backside, and felt the lovely heat radiating off of it.

      “Sigyn? I am finished.” He heard nothing from her, nor did she move. She just hung lifeless over his lap. He pulled her panties up carefully, avoiding the welts his hand had left, and rolled her over cradling her like a baby. She said nothing, she just stared blankly at him. He gently wiped the stray tears off of her face and brushed away the tendrils of hair that had fallen out of her braid. “You did beautifully, my girl. I am very proud of you.” She closed her eyes and just rested against Loki’s bare chest. He _had_ broken her.

      He carefully stood up and laid her in his bed. He removed her dress, and cleaned her up with a wet, warm cloth. He removed her braid, and ran his long fingers over her scalp and through her hair. He went to his wardrobe and removed one of his deep green, silk night shirts and pulled it over her head. He kissed her forehead, and pulled the sheets and furs up around her. Then, Loki did something he had not done in a very long time. He went to the kitchen and fetched his own supper. He carried the heavy silver tray back to his room and sat it down on the bed. He removed the lid, it smelled marvelous. He cut up the venison and potatoes, and held it to Sigyn’s lips. She opened her mouth and accepted the food graciously. He continued just like that for the rest of the meal... Feeding her until she was full, and then he ate the rest. He returned the tray to the kitchen, and when he returned, Sigyn was fast asleep in his bed. He opened the doors to the balcony and let the fresh night air swirl around his room. He listened to the waves crashing on the rocks below for a while, finally falling asleep in his chair in front of the fireplace.

      The morning arrived and Sigyn awoke. It took her a few minutes to remember what had happened the night before and how she had ended up in Loki’s bed. She finally remembered it all, and ran her hand along her backside. The large hand shaped welts felt like fire when she moved. She looked around the room and found Loki, still clothed, sleeping uncomfortably in his wooden chair. She slowly crept out of his bed, and smoothed the linens back in place. She collected her clothes, and silently made her way back to her room. She removed the beautiful green sleep shirt that Loki had put her in, hung it in her closet, and turned around to look at herself in her mirror. She had to stifle a cry... Her whole backside was bruised. She looked at her face in the mirror, still puffy and red from crying. She carefully sunk into a hot bath, and let some of the soreness melt away. She dried off, and dressed in a servants dress identical to the one she wore yesterday. She pulled her hair up out of her face, and set about her morning duties.

      She carefully walked to the kitchen to get Loki’s breakfast, and was greeted by Brunhilde. “What happened to you dearie? I was so worried about you when the Prince himself fetched his meal last night... I feared the worst! Now I am looking at you, and you don’t look so good. Are you okay child? What has he done to you?”

      “I am fine Brunhilde, thank you for your concern. I just didn’t feel well last night. I am much better today.”

      “I told you about that Loki. You be careful. He is vengeful and ruthless. No wonder he cannot keep a maid...”

      “Um... Thanks for the advice Brunhilde, is his breakfast ready? I really don’t have much time.”

      Brunhilde just huffed, and nodded towards a covered tray, Sigyn grabbed it and started to make her way back to Loki’s room. She climbed the stairs from the kitchen and as she turned the corner she ran into a massive wall of hard flesh. Thankfully she managed to balance the tray so that nothing spilled. She looked up to see who the careless person was that nearly ran her over. Her gaze kept going up... And up, until she reached a beaming smile and a mop of blonde hair.

      “Sigyn!”

      “Oh Prince Thor, I am so sorry! Please forgive me, I didn’t know you were there!”

     “It’s okay, do not fret little one... That must be my little brother’s breakfast.” He smiled as he lifted the lid of the tray, and grabbed a handful of grapes, popping one into his mouth.

     “It is, I am on my way to deliver it to him. Although if I do not hurry I will be late. If you’ll excuse me...”

     Thor stepped in her way. “I am headed there myself to see him. I will escort you.”

     “Okay, my Prince. That would be lovely.”

      Thor grinned at her and they started walking. “So how are you adjusting to working for Loki? My brother can be harsh at times... and snarky... and sometimes sneaky. But his heart is usually in the right place.” He laughed.

     “It’s fine, Your Majesty. I am adjusting well, and trying to do well for The Prince... However, I have fallen a bit short. I am learning, and I am confident it will get better as the days go by.”

      Thor nodded and smiled in agreement. They arrived at Loki’s door, and Sigyn knocked quietly. She heard Loki approaching the door, and the knob turned. “Good Morning, my Prince. I have your breakfast... On time, I might add.” She walked in and sat the tray on the table. Loki followed her laughing. “Yes I see that. You must have learned your lesson last night. Thank you for being on time.”

      “Will you teach me a lesson, brother?” Thor poked his head in the door, wiggling his eyebrows and belting out a hearty laugh. Loki spun around, blushing. “Isn’t it a little early for you Thor? Whatever do you want this early in the morning?”

      “Father needs us. It is almost the end of harvest season, so he would like for us to go down to the fields today... To see if we can lend a hand.”

      “Well... That sounds _completely_ exhilarating.” Loki said sarcastically. Sigyn smiled to herself as she set out Loki’s breakfast.

      “Loki, the faster they finish the harvest, the sooner we have fresh mead! Now, let us go!”

      “After my breakfast I will get my horse from the stable and meet you there.”

      “Fine brother.” Thor turned his attention to Sigyn. “Loki is very lucky to have you. Nice seeing you again Sigyn.”

      She bowed. “You, as well. Good day, My Prince.”

      Loki sat back in his chair, his eyes narrowed, and watched his brother until the door closed behind him. He didn’t normally have the opportunity to feel jealousy, but he definitely felt it now.

      All he dreamt about... All he thought about... All he fantasized about... was her. He couldn’t get her out of his head, and he’d be damned if he let anyone take that away from him.

      She spoke, bringing him back to reality. “Milord, are you not going to eat your breakfast?”

      Loki stood up and handed Sigyn his coat. She helped him into it, and she blushed as she helped him into his black leather riding gloves. “Take your time and eat your fill of the food. I’m not hungry anymore. I will be back by supper, please be here.”

      He strode to the door, and just like that... He was gone.

 


	7. The Dream

**Chapter Seven**

 

      Loki made his way to the stables to demand his horse, Byr. He mounted up on the large black steed, and galloped toward the fields to find Thor. It was only two days until the end of Harvest Season. The farmers were finishing up their harvesting, and the next month would be dedicated to preserving the produce and making mead for the upcoming year. Thor and Loki were to travel there, and do basic tasks for the farmers for the day. It was meant to be a way to bridge the gap between the upper class Asgardians and the lower class farmers. Thor loved this time of year because he got to show off... Lifting heavy things, and flirting with the farmer’s daughters... Loki would rather be anywhere else.

      It was only a month until the celebration of Winternights began, and the weather was beginning to get cold already. Loki tightened his green cloak around his neck as his horse galloped toward the fields. As he approached, he heard boisterous laughter and saw a circle of young maidens, all vying for Thor’s attention. It was _never_ hard to find him.

      Loki handed off the reins of Byr to a stable boy, and made his way to Thor.

      “Ah, hello brother!” He grabbed Loki by the shoulder. “You lovely ladies all remember my little brother Loki, do you not?” The maidens all giggled, and nodded their heads.

      “I need to have a word with you... _Brother_.” Loki scowled.

      “Loki, it would be rude to just leav-” Thor was interrupted as Loki pushed him to the side.

      “I do not think the purpose of coming here was to find your... _entertainment_ for the night, Thor. We have work to do, and I would be very pleased if we could finish it so we could get back to the palace!”

      “What is your hurry Loki? What is so important to make you rush back to the palace? Ah... Nevermind, I know _exactly_ why..” Thor smiled a wicked smile. “I do not know how you get anything done with her around, brother. She would never leave my bed if she belonged to me!”

      Hearing that enraged Loki. He pushed Thor up against the wooden wall of the barn, and put his long fingers around Thor’s neck.

     “You will not speak of her like that again. Understand? She has far more purity and goodness in one strand of hair than either one of us could ever dream of having. She certainly would not give you the time of day. Now, let us get our tasks done here, so that I can leave. I do not want to spend one more minute here than I have to.”

     Thor nodded, and held up his hands signaling surrender. He did not want to fight with Loki here.

      Loki walked over to an older farmer, and lent his assistance. He spent the rest of the afternoon lifting bundles of wheat into wagons, and helping in the field. He did not speak to Thor anymore that day. The sun was setting, so Loki gathered Byr from the stable and rode faster toward the palace than he ever had before.

      When he arrived, it was past dark. He wondered if Sigyn would still be awake and waiting for him. He removed his riding gloves and cloak as he was making way to his chambers. Without a sound, he slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Sigyn was sitting on her knees in front of the fireplace. She had built a lovely fire for him, and she looked so beautiful sitting there like that. Subjugated, on her knees, with the fire flickering and reflecting off her face. He knocked on the door to alert her of his presence, and she jumped up.

     “Your highness, you frightened me!”

     “I’m sorry Sigyn... I see you have built a fire. It’s getting cold out, so thank you.”

     “Of course, my Prince. I will run your bath, and while you are soaking I will get your supper.”

      Loki nodded. Sigyn walked into the washroom, and started the hot water into the tub. Loki had a magnificent tub. It was gold with beautiful delicate handles and a long swan neck faucet... And it was so big she figured half of Asgard could fit into it. She giggled as she wondered if Loki had ever tested that theory. She turned the handles off, and could feel the steam rising off of the water. She laid Loki a towel out, and went back into his room.

     “Your water is ready. Do you need help with your clothing?

      “No, thank you Sigyn.” He smiled.

      She bowed and said “I will be back soon with your supper.”

      “Thank you.”

      Loki removed his clothing and sank into his hot bath. The steaming hot water began to work out the kinks of the day, as he scrubbed the dirt off his body. After he was clean, he laid his head back against the tub. He was so tired...

      He heard a tiny knock on his washroom door, as the knob turned and the door opened. Sigyn entered the room, wearing one of Loki’s green silk robes. He could clearly see that she wore nothing underneath. Her nipples were hard and strained against the silk, and the robe clung to every curve of her body, fitting her like a second skin. Her blonde hair hung down her back in waves... the exact color of the wheat he had been working in all day. Her blue eyes shone and twinkled with a hint of devilish lust. The corners of her pink lips turned up in a wicked smile.

      “I thought you were going down to the kitchen to fetch my supper?” Loki asked.

      “Well... I was, but I thought I could be of more help in _here_.” Sigyn answered as she reached up to loosen the tie on the robe. She let the robe slide down her shoulders, and fall into a pool at the base of the tub.

      Loki sat up straight, and let his eyes take her in. His gaze slipped from her neck... to her perfect breasts... and rested on the sweet spot nestled between her thighs. She put one foot into the bathtub, followed by the other. She crawled toward him and settled herself right between his legs. She picked up the soap, and his washcloth, making a rich soapy lather in the cloth, and reached up to rub it over his shoulders. Loki moaned as she washed him, never taking his eyes off her soapy body. Putting the cloth on the side of the tub, she settled back in between his legs. She leaned up and took his face in her small hands, and kissed him. His mouth opened, inviting her in. Loki had never tasted a sweeter flavor than Sigyn.

     She moved to his ear and gently bit his earlobe, sending a chill down his spine. His head lolled back onto the tub as she continued to suck and nibble on his neck. He was as hard as steel. Sigyn moved back up to his ear and whispered “Please touch me... _my King_.” Loki’s eyes flew open, realizing she had called him her King. He picked her up, and moved her into his lap, straddling him. She could feel his hard cock bobbing up and down in the water, tickling her belly. With one hand Loki grabbed a handful of Sigyn’s hair and roughly pulled her head back exposing her neck, and started to devour her. His other hand went to her breast, where he pinched and twisted one puckered nipple. She gasped, and giggled... She was squirming in his lap. She removed his hand from her hair, and whispered in his ear, “I’m so wet for you my _King_... I want you to feel how wet I am... I am just _aching_ for you. ” She guided his hand down to her slickness, and he slid his fingers inside of her folds. He slipped two long fingers inside of her, and began to slowly pump them in and out as Sigyn began to grind herself on his hand. He savored the feeling of her tight walls around his fingers. His thumb found her swollen nub, stroking it until Sigyn’s orgasm rippled through her. She moaned loudly as she clung to Loki, slowly coming down from her high.

      She smirked. “ _Your_ turn, my King.” With both hands she gripped his large cock, and slowly sunk down onto it, filling her to the brim. She moaned and began to rock back and forth on Loki’s lap, biting her lip, and looking deeply into his eyes. He wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer... She was so tight, and felt way too good. As she rode him, she leaned over and whispered “Come for me, my King. Fill me with your seed... _Claim me_... Oh I want to be _yours_...” She arched her back, and he pulled her to him and took one rosy nipple into his mouth. Sigyn started bouncing harder now... They were both so close...

      ... _almost there_...

      Loki awoke with a start. He must have fallen asleep, because he was awoken by Sigyn setting his supper tray on the table outside. He was still in his bathtub... _by himself_. Loki put his face into his hands... “It was all a fucking dream... What the hel is she doing to me?”

      He stepped out of the tub, dried off, and slipped on a pair of deep green cotton pants with a drawstring in the front, and nothing else. He walked out into his room and saw Sigyn standing there waiting on him. He looked away and asked “What are they feeding me tonight?”

      Sigyn removed the tray, and the delicious scent wafted out into the room. “It looks like Royal Pot Roast, sir. With potatoes, bread and butter... I took the liberty to bring a jug of mead, milord, it might help you relax after your long day.” He walked up behind her and stood so close that she thought she could feel him breathing on her neck. Just feeling the heat off his body, nearly sent her over the edge.

      “Will there be anything else tonight milord?” She asked as she turned around to face him. The sight of him made her hungry for something _other_ than food. His chest was bare except for the few scars that covered his skin. His pants hung low on his hips, exposing that small trail of dark hair that disappeared into them. His long black hair was still wet from his bath. She looked up into his eyes, and he smiled at her as he reached his hand out to stroke her cheek. Without thinking, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

      “I have missed you today, Sigyn.” This made her very uncomfortable. She knew that most masters would just take their servants if they wanted them sexually, whether the servant consented or not. Sometimes sex was just part of being a servant. She hoped that would not be the case here.

      She stepped back timidly, as her eyes fluttered open. “Will there be anything else tonight milord?”

     Loki pulled his hand back, and cleared his throat. “Yes... surely you are hungry. Please share my meal with me. And since you so kindly brought the mead, you can share that too...” Loki chuckled. “It’s not a request... Sit.” Sigyn sat in one of the chairs before the blazing fire and poured each of them a glass of mead. They took turns eating their fill of roast and drinking the bitter mead. She really had never had much alcohol before, and it didn’t take long before her vision started growing a bit fuzzy. She smiled to herself and returned her glass to the table. That was all she needed tonight.

      Loki’s voice broke the silence. “You know I would never hurt you. You mustn’t be afraid of me. I know what you were just thinking as I touched you. My reputation certainly has it’s share of... _unsavory_ aspects, but I would never force myself upon you, nor would I expect you to do something you were unwilling to do. Do you believe that?”

      Sigyn thought for a moment. “Yes, my Prince. I believe you. Forgive me if I am speaking out of turn. I have had friends that were servants to nobility, both here and on Vanaheim... And they had horrifying stories to tell. I am not betrothed yet...”

      She looked down at the floor. “I would prefer for my husband to be the only one to know me in that way... ”

      Loki nodded as he stared at the fire, and his jaw clenched. It would be hard, but he would respect her wishes. Thinking that some other man would touch her that way, claim her, hold her... taste her. It drove him crazy.

      Sensing the awkwardness, Sigyn stood and gathered the remnants of their dinner. She took the tray back to the kitchen. The situation she was in was hard. She knew Loki desired her, and truth be known she desired him too... a lot. Sigyn’s father, Eirich, would be the one to pick her husband, and she knew he would never approve of Loki. He would never approve of her being with a god that was known far and wide as a liar and trickster. All she could do was wait...

     She arrived back at Loki’s chambers and walked in. Loki was in bed already with his back turned to her. She wondered if he was awake, and just didn’t want to talk to her. She threw a few more logs on the fire, and started toward the door...

     “Goodnight Sigyn.”

     “Goodnight, my Prince.”

      Safely locked in her room, she got ready for bed, and crawled in. She drifted off easily that night, even though there was a lot on her mind. She slept peacefully... and didn’t dream at all that night.

 


	8. A Chat With Odin

**Chapter Eight**

 

      The next morning, Sigyn woke, dressed, and applied some perfume behind her ears. She felt peaceful, and had the first night of truly restful sleep since she started working for Loki. She was beginning to settle into her routine, and things were getting easier for her, although she didn’t know if she would ever completely learn his complex personality. He was the most contradictory man she had ever encountered. As she was leaving her room, she grabbed her purple wool cloak since it was beginning to get cold out. She walked down to the kitchens to get Loki’s breakfast, and decided to make a short visit to the gardens on her way. He had forbid her to go by herself, but it was not that far out of the way and she had given herself a bit of extra time this morning. Plus, not many people were out this early in the morning so the chance of her being seen was very slim.

      She was lighthearted as she entered the garden. It was quiet, and it did not look like anyone had been here since she had last. Frigga had enchanted every living thing in the garden, so while things outside were going dormant for the season, the enclosed garden remained green and lush... the blooms were vibrant, and Sigyn inhaled the scent trying to imprint it into her mind. She didn’t know when she might be able to visit again. She decided she was running out of time, and ran the rest of the way to the kitchen. She grabbed Loki’s tray, narrowly escaping a chat with Brunhilde. She didn’t have the time, or patience, this morning.

      She knocked on Loki’s door, and heard him shout “Come in Sigyn!” She stepped into his room and he was already dressed, sitting at his desk reading. Using his finger to mark his spot, he looked to her and smiled. He was cheery this morning. She loved the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled like that.

      “I’ve got breakfast, Your Highness... ”

      “Great.” He replied as he bookmarked his page and stood. He stretched and yawned like he had been up a while already. “Trouble sleeping, milord?”

      “I did not sleep well last night, Sigyn... I decided to work on some spells instead. I've been practicing for hours.”

      Sigyn beamed. She had learned some magic before the Queen passed away. She seemed to have a natural talent for it, though most of her spells involved bringing dead plants back to life, and putting protective wards on small spaces... She had wanted to learn more, but didn’t get the chance. Maybe Loki could teach her more... she had heard he was a master at it.

      “I would be honored for you to show me some magic, milor-”

      Sigyn was interrupted as there was a heavy knock on the door. Loki walked to the door and on the other side was a palace guard. “Prince Loki, the All-Father demands to see you immediately in the throne room.”

      “Fine, I will be there shortly.” Loki said as he waived the guard off.

      “He has sent me here to _escort_ you, Prince.” replied the guard. Loki’s brow furrowed. What could be going on, that Odin would want a guard to escort him? He turned to Sigyn and noticed the concerned look on her face. Loki grinned, “Go ahead and have breakfast. I will be back shortly.”

      And Loki left with the guard.

      They arrived at the throne room, and both men entered. Loki looked to Odin on his throne and to his surprise, Thor was standing beside him.

      “Thank you guard. You may go now.” Odin said as he looked sternly down at Loki.

      “Loki, Thor came to me this morning and told me some troubling news. He said you attacked him yesterday morning in the fields...” Loki’s fists clenched, and his jaw tightened. He gave a questioning glance toward Thor, but Thor remained stoic. “This cannot be true, can it? _Surely_ I have raised my sons better than to be quarrelsome in public. You are supposed to be setting good examples... not making a mockery of our family!”

      Loki uncharacteristically stayed silent, and just stared at the two. Odin raised his voice. “What is worse, is why he told me you attacked him. My two sons clashing over a _servant_ girl! Loki, when I allowed you to take Sigyn in, that is what she became... A servant. She was your mother’s pet, but your mother is gone. You have no future with her, no matter what ideas you may have in your head. You are royalty, even though sometimes you do not act like it. As long as she is doing her job correctly, you may keep her, but if she keeps testing the bond between our family, she will be gone.”

      “Yes well, you would know, Odin. You are an _excellent_ judge of character.” Loki started sarcastically. “The only decent and good thing in this palace is Sigyn. If I am the dark, she is the light. She is _good_ , Odin. Meanwhile, Thor cavorts around with a different maiden every night. He uses them for his pleasures, and then he sends them away. I have shown interest in this one girl... And suddenly the ground trembles, and the stars fall from the sky. Tell me how that makes sense Odin?”

      Odin stood. “Loki you have had Sigyn in your charge for 4 days! And let me guess... you think you love her? It is only lust. That _cannot_ be love, son-”

      “Do not call me son in this room. We all know I am not your son.” Loki spat at Odin’s feet.

      “You are both my sons, and this cannot continue. Do not let me hear of this anymore. Neither of you. Now go.” He said looking at both men.

       Loki stormed out of the room, but Thor caught up with him. “Brother, I am sorry. I did not know he would be that harsh on you... ”

      “Yes you did, Thor.”

      “I saw her this morning. She was coming from the garden... She is  _beautiful_ , Loki. If you truly love her, then I am happy for you, brother.”

      “She was coming from the garden? You’re sure?” Loki asked.

      “Yes I’m sure. Although, she did not see me...”

      Immediately Loki turned and started toward his quarters. Thor looked confused, but just shrugged and let him go. Sigyn had blatantly disobeyed him, not thinking she would get caught. Loki was already angry from his little chat with Odin, but now he was furious. He was not sure how he was going to handle this one...

      Loki threw his door open, nearly breaking it in two pieces. He kicked the table against the wall, noticing Sigyn had not touched the food. The wooden table splintered and broke against the stone fireplace as the metal tray and everything on it clanged onto the floor.

      “SIGYN!” His voice echoed off the walls. She must not be here.

      He picked up the chair she sits on to eat her meals, and began to destroy it against the fireplace. He did not stop until it was in a million shattered pieces. Fury was raging through his veins. He sat on his chair, and buried his face in his hands, and tried to catch his breath. He heard his washroom door open, and Sigyn peeked her head out. She had been in there cleaning, and he did not realize it. She didn’t want to come out until the noise halted. If she could have become invisible and left the room without him knowing, she would have. “My Prince?”

     She walked into the room and saw the mess Loki had made. She saw what had become of her chair, unrecognizable, shattered across the floor. What had happened?

     “Sigyn, where did you go this morning before you came to me?” Loki asked without even looking up at her.

     “I went to the kitchen, my Prince... to fetch your breakfast.”

      Loki’s voice was quiet and menacing. “Where else?”

      She knew he had found out about her trip to the garden. She couldn’t get out of this, and lying would just make it worse.

      “I... stopped by the garden... only for a moment, Milord. I was here on time with your breakfast, I gave myself extra time! I desperately just wanted to smell it...”

      “Did I not forbid you to go there by yourself? Were you not listening, or did you just think I would not find out? Really, Sigyn. How daft can you be?”

      Her eyes began to fill with tears... partly at his insults, and partly because she had disobeyed him. However, the more she thought about it, the madder she got. Why should she have to tell him every tiny detail of her day, as long as she took care of his needs?

      “I’m sorry, my Prince. I disobeyed you. Your mother loved that garden, and gave it to me before she passed. Shouldn’t I be able to go there? It _is_ mine.”

      In one swift motion Loki bounded out of his chair, and had Sigyn pressed against the cold wall. He put his fingers around her throat, and looked deeply into her eyes, as he put his lips to her ear. His voice lowered to a growl... “Let me tell you one thing, girl. You have _nothing_. Everything you have belongs to me... ”

     Loki’s grip tightened, and Sigyn struggled to breathe. “Your thoughts.... are _mine_.”  
     He was snarling, and practically spat in her face. “Your time... is _mine_.”

     He flipped her around, and pressed her face into the wall.

     “Your body... you guessed it, that’s mine too. _I... own...you._ ”

     He pulled her wrists behind her back and held them in one hand. He wrapped his other hand in her hair and pulled her head back sharply until his eyes met hers.

     “When I tell you to do something... or in this case, _not_ to do something, you listen... Or there will be dire consequences. Do you understand me?”

     “Yes sir!” She finally choked out. He released her and she fell to the floor sobbing and struggling to catch her breath.

     “Now... get this mess cleaned up. I will not take my supper here tonight, I will be dining in the dining hall. You may eat in the kitchen, if you get hungry.”

     And he left.

      She did not move for at least an hour. She just sat there and cried. She lit a fire in the fireplace, and burned the pieces of the wooden table, and what pieces of her chair she could... She gathered up the silver tray, plates, and glasses and returned them to the kitchen, and swept and mopped until it looked like nothing had happened there. She did not feel like going to the kitchen and eating, so she finished up in Loki’s chambers and locked herself in her room for the night. She soaked in a hot bath, put on her gown and crawled into bed.

      She didn’t understand where she stood with Loki. One night he was sweetly touching her face, and the next morning he was nearly choking her. She never really went to sleep that night. She heard Loki come in hours later and wanted to run to him, begging for forgiveness, but she just rolled over and closed her eyes...

      Several short hours later she got up. She really wanted to be anywhere else, but she had to take Loki his breakfast. She did not want to face him... not yet. She sat at her desk to braid her hair and when she looked in the mirror, her eyes grew wide. Placed on her neck like a twisted necklace was the black and blue handprint of an _angry_ god. She gasped and touched her neck, suddenly very thankful that she could wear her cloak over it in public. She tied it on and made her way to the kitchen. There were no extra stops this morning, she went straight there. Immediately as she walked in, she ran into Brunhilde.

      “Hiya, sweet Sigyn! How are you this morning? Glad to see you are still around!”

      “Still around? What do you mean Brunhilde?”

      “Word has gotten around that Loki and Odin had a tense chat yesterday... about you, nonetheless! I heard that Thor and Loki got into a fight in the field a couple of days ago. Apparently, Thor was being filthy, and Loki defended your honor. Anyway, I figured Odin would have shipped you out already... but I am glad he hasn’t! I would miss seeing your pretty face around this dank kitchen!” The plump red haired lady laughed. She nodded toward a tray. “There’s your dark prince’s breakfast, better get it to him!” Sigyn was shocked. She did not know any of this. Now she felt really awful about lying to Loki. She could not believe he had defended her honor to his brother. No wonder he had come back from his meeting with Odin so angry.

      She knocked on his door lightly, and he did not answer. She opened the door and tip-toed in, thinking he might still be asleep. She expected to see an empty space where her chair and the table went. In it’s place however, was an large exquisitely carved black wooden chair. She gasped and walked over to it, placing the tray on the new table beside it. She ran her fingers over the woodwork... it was so beautiful. She looked more closely and realized the carvings were of roses, peonies, dahlias, lilies and ferns... a throne truly fit for a queen.

      “Do you like it?” A quiet male voice came from behind her. She turned to see Loki leaning against the frame of the door with his arms crossed, and that large undeniable smile on his face.

      “I do, my Prince. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!”

      “Good, it’s yours. The guilt I felt yesterday, was unlike anything I have ever felt before. It never torments me when I hurt someone... Normally, I don’t even have a second thought about it. Sigyn, I did not mean to hurt you yesterday. I have felt remorse since it happened. I do not have the right to put my hands on you, I was just _so_ angry.”

      She shrugged. “I should not have disobeyed you. Also, I heard what you did for me down at the field... I appreciate that.”

      “My, word travels fast, does it not?” He laughed. “Come here, Sigyn.”

      She walked over to Loki, and he reached down to unfasten her cloak. He removed it, and draped it over her new chair. He tilted her face up and his eyes turned sorrowful. He touched her neck matching her bruise to his hand. “I am so sorry.” He muttered a spell Sigyn had never heard before, and she felt a warm tickle on her neck. “There... that does not make it right, but at least it will not hurt anymore.”

     She looked in Loki’s mirror and noticed her bruise was completely gone. That must have been a healing spell.

     “Thank you, My Prince. That feels much better.”

      He reached his hand out to stroke her cheek. “I will not hurt you anymore, Sigyn. You have my word.” He placed his other hand on the opposite cheek, and pulled her face to his. Their eyes closed as their lips touched. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled their bodies flush. She opened her mouth to allow him in. Their tongues mingled and swirled together, like they were meant to do just that. They pulled their lips away from the other’s, resting their foreheads together, trying to catch their breath.

      Loki smiled as he realized... this was no dream. This was _reality_.

 


	9. The Server

** Chapter Nine **

 

      The next two weeks went by very quickly for Sigyn.

      They were filled with stolen glances and secret kisses between she and Loki. She was still fulfilling her duties, after all she was still his maid, but things were much different now. Now when she woke in the mornings, she actually wanted to go to him and wrap herself in his arms... feeling his lean muscle wrapping around her... smelling him.... she never wanted to let him go. She and Loki both knew that their relationship was doomed however, and that neither of their fathers would approve. They would have to keep everything a secret, at least for _now_.

      It was only a few hours until the celebration of Winternights began. Winternights was a time to remember deceased loved ones, but also a time to ward off evil spirits that walk amongst the living. There would be a big feast tonight marking the beginning of the festival, with everything imaginable to gorge upon, and unlimited amounts of mead to make the celebration even more jovial. After the feast, big bonfires would be lit around Asgard to 'frighten away' the evil spirits.

      Tomorrow night was Sigyn's _favorite_ event, however. Odin and Frigga always held a masquerade ball where you had to dress in your absolute finest, but there was a stipulation... You must wear a mask at all times. The masks were meant to symbolize protection, by not allowing the evil spirits to see your true face. Sigyn had heard many rumors of debauchery after the ball. Apparently not being able to see the face of the person you were going home with was exciting...

      Sigyn snickered and blushed as she thought about it. She walked to the kitchen for Loki's breakfast. There were people everywhere beginning to decorate and prepare for the upcoming events. She entered the kitchen and the excitement and tension was palpable. Brunhilde practically glided across the floor giving orders to her cooks. They had so much to do to get ready for the feast, and it all rested on her shoulders.

      "Sigyn! I need to see you, dearie!" She yelled across the kitchen. Sigyn's shoulders sunk as she heard that. She turned around to see Brunhilde's red face, flour scattered all over her plump cheeks, and could not help but laugh.

      "Oh hush little girl. If you were old and stressed like me, you'd look like this too!" Sigyn reached out and wiped the flour off Brunhilde's face, smiling.

      "I need you to help serve tonight. I have a few girls lined up, but since you work for Loki and the royal family, I'd like for you to serve their table. He will be here tonight, and I am sure he will be able to take care of himself for a few hours while you're here!" Sigyn froze. The last thing she wanted to do was serve Odin's table during the feast. She was so clumsy, and she knew it would be even worse if she was nervous. She really didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Loki.

      "Brunhilde, can't I serve another table? I'm much too clumsy for that! What if I spill a jug of mead in Odin's lap?"

      "Hush now, you will be fine! Wear your nicest servants dress and be here at 5. Now, off with you!" Brunhilde turned on her heels and was on to something else before Sigyn could say another word. She grabbed Loki's breakfast tray and huffed as she turned to head to his quarters. She knocked quietly, opened the door, and walked in. After setting the tray down and surveying the room, she realized Loki wasn't there. She turned and looked all around... She didn’t see him, but she could _feel_ his presence in that room.

      Suddenly, she felt sweet invisible lips touch hers, and felt large invisible hands cradle her face. Those soft lips traveled down her neck as one of the hands tilted her head to the side to gain better access. The other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to a very tall invisible body. She grinned as a moan escaped her lips.

      “Mmmm... good morning, my Prince..."

      A soft, cold green light shimmered around her as Loki appeared, in the flesh. "How did you know that was me? It could have been anyone kissing you like that, and you would have just stood there and let them!" Loki smiled.

      "No, my Prince... _No one_ else could kiss me like you do."

      Sigyn removed the tray lid and fixed their breakfast, although she was much too nervous to eat. She explained to him that she was being made to serve Odin's table at the feast that night, and how scared she was about messing it up. Loki's brows furrowed and he appeared angry that Brunhilde had asked her to do that.

      He spoke up. "One day you will not have to serve anyone. I promise. You will have people serving _you_."

      Sigyn was confused about what Loki meant by that, but she didn't dare ask. Sometimes it seemed like Loki spoke in riddles, and she was much too nervous to try and figure it out then. She managed to get a few pieces of fruit down, while she watched Loki eat his eggs and bread. When he was finished she cleaned up their mess and gathered up the tray.

      "I will be back in a few moments to begin my cleaning, my Prince."

      "No, I want you to take the day to rest. Sounds like you may need all your strength and concentration tonight... I don’t want a vat of gravy dumped down my breeches." Loki said sarcastically.

      She curtseyed to Loki and then stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "Thank you... Wise ass."

      Loki grabbed her chin and whispered "You will be punished for that little transgression later...” He swatted her behind.

      Sigyn giggled as she ran out of the room with the tray. She returned it to the kitchen, and locked herself in her room. She ran a hot bath and submerged her body in it. This was very different. Normally she didn't have to serve at things like this. Being one of Frigga's maidens, she was always included in the festivities... She feasted with everyone else, and had a splendid time. But not now. She was _truly_ a servant, and that was all.

      She relaxed on her bed for a while, reading a book on basic magic Loki had let her borrow. She took a nap, and when she awoke it was time to get ready. She put on her bra and panties, pressed her best servants dress, and slipped into it. She braided her long hair into two braids, and then wound them around her head pinning them into place. She pinched her cheeks, and applied some balm to her lips. She was as ready as she would ever be. She knocked on Loki's door to see if he needed help applying his armor, but he had already left. Enough stalling, she made her way to the kitchen.

      She was nearly knocked over as she entered the kitchen. She had never seen so many people in one place! She heard Brunhilde fussing at someone, so she walked toward her voice... She was yelling at a man that was baking bread, but apparently he wasn’t doing it fast enough.

      “Brunhilde!”

      “Sigyn, just go to the front of the kitchen and find the other girls! We’ll be ready in a quick minute!”

      Sigyn weaved her way through all the hustle and bustle and saw a group of girls that were dressed the same way she was. She recognized a few of them because they were some of the same ones that had served her during the same feast, just last year. She joined the group, and a few of the girls gave her snide looks. The girl beside her stuck her hand out. She was about Sigyn’s size, although a bit younger, with chestnut hair and deep brown eyes.

      “Hiya. I’m Asta. I guess you’re a server tonight too?”

      Sigyn shook Asta’s hand and nodded. “Yes, I am. My name is Sigyn.”

     “Yep, I know who you are. It's gotta be strange to go from being served to serving, huh? I heard you were attending the All-Father’s table, too. Good luck with that...”

      Sigyn nervously laughed. “Thanks.”

      Asta continued. “Look at it this way: It’s gotta be easier than being the maid of a monster!”

      Sigyn’s breath hitched in her throat. Did she really just say that about Loki? Before she could correct Asta, Brunhilde started giving them their orders... Basically they were just to carry the food out on platters, and then refill drinks as necessary... They were to stand by the wall behind the tables, to be at the beck and call of the revelers, until the end of the meal. Brunhilde motioned for Sigyn to go first, since she was waiting on the most important table of them all. She took a deep breath, grabbed her jug of mead and headed out into the large dining hall. She had to make it look like she was confident, even though her hands trembled. Odin’s table wasn’t hard to spot with him standing at the head of the table talking, Thor telling a story of battle for the _third_ time, and Loki sulking in his chair. He wanted to be here as much as she did.

      Sigyn walked to Odin, and dropped into a curtsey. “Would you like some mead, All-Father?”

      Odin smiled at her. “Yes, Sigyn, thank you.” He looked to Loki, and noticed Loki was staring at her with something different in his eyes. It was rare to see love and admiration in his son’s eyes, but he was seeing it now. Sigyn walked around to the other side of the table.

      “Good evening, Prince Thor. Happy Winternights.” She smiled warmly at him as she poured his flagon full of mead. He looked up at her and reciprocated the smile. “Thank you, little Sigyn! Did you just hear me telling everyone how I beat the village of Ogres the other day? All by myself, mind you!”

      She giggled “Yes, my prince. You are very brave and strong, indeed. We are so lucky to have you!” Thor beamed at her compliments.

      She made her way back to the other side of the table to serve Loki next. He looked very intimidating in his full armor. Gleaming gold and green... His magnificent horned helmet made him two feet taller. She dropped into a low bow, and looked up at him through her long lashes. One of the corners of her mouth raised into a smirk. She spoke quietly. “You are looking mighty handsome tonight, milord. You must be very happy.”

      “Oh, _indeed_ I am.” He let his eyes roam over her face, and down further until they stopped on her breasts. She was bowing so low, that the neck of her dress exposed the tops of her breasts to him. He looked back up into her eyes, as his finger found his top lip and began to rub it back and forth. She poured his flagon of mead, gave him a tiny wink, and made her way around the rest of the table. Also seated with Odin, Thor and Loki, were Lady Sif, the Warriors Three, and five high- ranking warriors from Odin’s special army, The Scarlet Nighthawks. She didn’t like the way those men looked at her, but she continued her job. The faster she got it done, the faster she could leave. She could see the men talking amongst themselves while looking at her. Loki noticed it too.

      She finally finished bringing out all the food for her table, so she began refilling drinks, and taking away soiled plates. She worked her way around the table and finally got to the men. They had already consumed a large amount of mead and were getting loud. One of them turned completely around on the bench to face Sigyn. He was a young man, and would have been very attractive if it weren't for his personality.

      “Well... aren’t you a beauty? I heard you were Loki’s little whore now! When he uses you up, do you think he would pass you on over to us?” He grabbed Sigyn and pulled her down to his lap. She struggled to get off of his lap but the man was too strong. His hand started to travel up her leg, under the hem of her dress and up to her panties. He reeked of smoke and alcohol. She cried, kicked and pleaded with him to let her go, until a pair of stronger hands pulled her off the man’s lap and threw her to the side. She hit the floor hard and scooted to the wall, clutching her skirt and pulling it back down.

      Loki’s hands glowed green, as strings of magic flowed from his fingertips through the air, until they wrapped around the man’s neck. In one swift movement of Loki’s hand, the man’s neck snapped and he fell limply to the ground. Sigyn shrieked.

      The whole room was silent, as they looked on in horror. Odin stood and spoke quietly, “Loki, my son. I believe you need to retire for the evening.”

      Looking around, Loki nodded in agreement. He reached his hand out to Sigyn and helped her up. He led her out of the dining hall, never letting her out of his grasp. He did not speak a word until they were locked securely in his chambers.

      “HOW DARE HE LAY A HAND ON YOU? And he _knew_ you were mine! He said so! The nerve of that bastard... and he’s supposed to be an upstanding Nighthawk?” Loki said sarcastically. “Odin is an old fool to let a man like that at our table!”

      Sigyn’s arms were crossed and she was crying. She was shaken up not only from the man violating her in front of the whole palace, but also from watching someone she loved commit murder.

      “My Prince... you _killed_ him.”

      Loki, seeing how upset Sigyn was, put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up toward his. “I was not going to sit there and idly watch him touch you... or worse. I bet he would have had you right there on the table if I hadn’t stopped him. He called you a _whore_! I will not let someone speak about you that way. I had every right to do what I just did... only I should have cut his tongue out of his head first.”

      Sigyn sniffled as she nodded as she grabbed his hand. “Thank you, milord... for doing what you did. It was a very noble thing. You protected me.”

      Loki placed a kiss on her forehead. “I will protect you until my dying breath, Sigyn.”

      They stood in front of the fireplace, locked in an embrace, for what seemed like hours. Loki held her, and rocked her back and forth soothing her like a child.

      "Go retrieve the things that you need for bedtime. You will sleep in my room tonight. I do not want you to be alone."

      Sigyn was hesitant, and he could tell.

      "I will not touch you, I just want you to be safe. You will sleep in my bed, I will sleep in front of the fireplace. Now, go, and hurry back."

      Sigyn ran to her room and grabbed her bag, and threw the few things she needed into it. She went back to Loki's room, and went straight into his washroom. She removed her dress and undergarments, folded them, and put them in her bag. She washed up at the sink, as she could still feel the man's grimy hands on her. She slipped her sheer nightgown over her head, and dabbed a bit of perfume behind her ears. She removed her braids, and ran her brush through her hair, working through the tangles from the day. Putting her things back into her bag, she slowly opened the door. She saw Loki leaning on the massive mantle, thoughtfully looking down into the fire. He had removed everything but his leather breeches and boots. The way the flickering fire illuminated his tall, lean frame hypnotized her. She found herself wondering what it would feel like to have her legs wrapped around him... to feel those muscles moving in between her thighs. She hadn't had much experience with men, but Loki somehow made her feel more sexual than she ever had.

      He turned around and noticed her head poking out of the washroom, but she looked like she was lost in thought... and she was staring at him. He grinned as he cleared his throat. "Sigyn? I will turn my back and allow you to climb into bed."

      She blushed, knowing he had caught her staring at him. She tip-toed across the cold stone floor, and climbed into his massive bed. She had been in it before, but couldn't really recall much from that night. She felt like she was sinking into clouds as she settled into his bed. She pulled the furs up underneath her chin and sighed... she was _exhausted_.

      Loki turned, walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge. He intertwined his fingers with hers. She looked at him and couldn't believe she was here, in a god's bed... feeling what she was feeling. She sat up, letting the fur blankets fall and put her lips to his. Her fingers ran through his long black hair, and lightly down his chest making Loki shudder. His jaw clenched, and he grabbed Sigyn's hand, pulling it to his lips. He didn't know how much longer he could go on like this. She was driving him crazy, his body was alive and hot with lust... but he was also feeling something that he had never truly felt... _love_.

      He laid her back down, and pulled the fur back up to her chin. "Get some sleep, dear Sigyn. Tomorrow is a new day..."

 


	10. Gunnar

**Chapter Ten**

 

        Loki didn't get much sleep that night; most of it was spent watching Sigyn as she slept. He was still so furious about what had transpired during the feast. Seeing another man touch her like that made his blood boil. Death was too swift a punishment for him.

        As the dawn began to break, the light filtered through the windows in rays, illuminating the room. He looked to Sigyn who was still soundly sleeping on her back in his bed. The fur blanket had been pushed down to her waist, and she slept with her arms resting above her head on the pillow. He stood, moving closer to her. He took in every detail, like he was trying to memorize every tiny inch of her. Her wavy wheaten hair was splayed out in every direction, and the color of it looked beautiful against his deep green sheets. Her lips were slightly parted, blowing out a breath every few seconds, and her chest rose and fell in unison. Her gown was the color of her skin... flawless and alabaster, and the fabric was so threadbare you could see right through it. For a moment he felt guilty for looking at her like that, but he could not turn away. She was so pure, and innocent. Maybe _she_ was his chance at redemption. Maybe he would finally get something in his life right.

      He perched on the side of the bed, and ran a lock of her soft hair through his fingers. He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck with his nose, breathing her scent in. She smelled of soap and sunlight, with the remnants of a dab of the sweet perfume he had given her. He placed a kiss on her lips, and let himself travel to her neck. She tasted divine. Sigyn let out a low moan before she was fully awake, and Loki grinned. She opened her eyes, and for a moment, concentrated on the pleasure of his lips and tongue on her collarbone. She licked her lips and hummed a happy approval, while her hands took to his back and began to explore. His lips moved lower as he began to pull her nightgown down her shoulders. As soon as it was pulled low enough for him to access to her breasts, she gasped and tried to cover herself up.

      "You do not need to hide from me, darling. If this is not what you want, you must tell me and I will stop. If you love me, however, then just say the word, Sigyn. I want to make you mine... I want you to be _mine_." He grabbed her right hand and brought it to the front of his breeches. " _See_?"

      She curiously traced the hard outline of his cock with her fingers, as his head rolled to the side. She could not believe how big he was, and immediately it terrified her a little bit. His breathing quickened, and he looked into her eyes expectantly.

      "Yes, Loki. I want to be yours..." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her lips as his hands went back to work on her nightgown.

      Suddenly there was a loud knock on Loki’s door.

      He let out an exasperated breath. “Damn it! Who could that be? Normally the only one knocking on my door in the morning is you. Stay covered up.”

      He pulled his cotton tunic on to hide the front of his pants. He walked to the door and opened it, and there stood Odin. Behind him was someone who Loki was familiar with, but did not care for: The leader of the Scarlet Nighthawks himself, Gunnar. Loki and Gunnar did not have a very good history. Odin had taken Gunnar under his wing years ago and trained him to be a fierce warrior, even more so than Thor. When Odin thought he was ready, he promoted Gunnar to be the leader of his army. Loki would never admit it, but a lot of his hate for Gunnar stemmed from jealousy.

      “We were hoping we could speak with you and Sigyn for a moment, Loki.” Odin said as he stepped over the threshold, Gunnar following closely.

      Odin turned to Loki. “Is Sigyn here, son?”

      Loki nodded toward his bed, and both sets of men’s eyes followed. Sigyn smiled sheepishly. She was nearly nude in Loki’s bed, hair tousled, cheeks pink with arousal. She couldn’t imagine how this looked, and she could strangle Loki for putting her in this position.

      Odin cleared his throat. “Oh... I am sorry to disturb you. At this hour, I assumed you would be dressed and working already, like all the other servants.”

      She looked down at her hands clasped on the fur blanket. His words cut her deeper than she would like to admit. She wanted to look anywhere other than at those three men. “I should be, All-Father. I am sorry.”

      Loki was beginning to get heated. “No, don’t apologize to him, Sigyn. After the events of last night I did not want her to be alone. She took my bed, and I slept in my chair. I do not believe how I run my household is any of your business... _Father_.”

      Odin just smiled at Loki. “Gunnar was not able to attend the feast last night, as you know. He was handling an important task for me that he could not leave until this morning. He did not witness what happened, but after I told him he immediately wanted to come speak with Sigyn.”

      She looked at Gunnar. He was very handsome in a rugged way. He was tall like Loki, but had a much more muscular build. He had a deep tan complexion, and dark brown eyes. A scar rested above his left eye Sigyn could only assume he acquired in battle. He had long chestnut hair that was tied back, along with a brown beard. He was wearing a red tunic, black leather breeches, and knee high black riding boots, which she knew from undressing Loki, was the base of Gunnar's armor.

      He stepped forward. “Sigyn, I wanted to formally apologize. That should have never happened to you. I do not train my soldiers like that, and I do not accept that atrocious behavior. He was but a drunken coward. I want you to know that I would have sternly punished him... had he not been killed by your master.” He looked to Loki, and continued "Had I been here it would have never happened to begin with.”

      Loki rolled his eyes. “Is that all Father? I have things to do, and as you said, Sigyn needs to get to work.”

      “Yes I suppose that is all. Let us go, Gunnar. Also, Loki, you'll be glad to know that you will not be punished for what you did. You were protecting an innocent person. ”

      Sigyn spoke quietly. “Thank you for your apology, Gunnar. That was very kind.”

      “Of course, Milady.” He bowed and smiled, as he turned to follow Odin. Loki narrowed his eyes at Gunnar as he walked through the door.

      She got out of bed with the fur still wrapped around her, and walked to the washroom. “I will get dressed and get to work then, my Prince.” She locked the door behind her and slid down the wall, until she was seated on the floor. She felt hot tears threaten to fall as she thought about what Odin had said. She knew what she was now, but it hurt to hear it come from him so harshly. She ranked no higher than any of the other hundreds of servants in the palace, and the faster she came to that realization, the easier it would be. She got dressed and wiped her eyes. She grabbed her bag and the fur, and opened the door. Loki was seated on the bed, where they had been just moments earlier.

      “Have you been crying?”

      “No my Prince, I am fine. I will go get your breakfast, and be back soon.” She passed Loki and walked out of the door without even looking at him. She quickly made it back with his breakfast, even though by now it was almost lunch time. They sat and ate in awkward silence, and as soon as they were done she gathered up the tray and stood to take it back. “Put the tray down, Sigyn. Have you forgotten about the ball tonight?”

      With everything that had been happening, she had forgotten.

      “What does it matter, milord? I will not be going. I have nothing to wear, nor a mask... I hope that you have a wonderful time, I am sure you will look dashing.”

      “No, you will be going... With me. You think I would go without you?”

      “We cannot go together, my Prince. How would that look? A Prince dancing with a servant? No, that won’t work.”

      “Well, that’s the beauty of the masquerade ball, isn’t it? No one will know who you are. We can dance, and touch... and whatever _else_ we wish to do... No one will be any wiser.” Loki grinned wickedly, as he wrapped his arms around her.

      “I have nothing to wear." She looked down at her now-wrinkled dress. “I certainly cannot wear this to the ball.”

      “I have a surprise for you, my darling. Go to your room, take a nice long bath, and relax. I’ll see you a little later. Okay?”

      She was very confused, but she agreed. An hour later, as she was getting out of her tub, there was a knock on her door. She wrapped her robe around her body and opened the door just enough to see who was outside.

      “Hiya Sigyn!”

      “Asta? What are you doing here?” She asked as she opened the door and allowed Asta in. Her arms were full of boxes, and she gently set them on the bed as she came in.

      “Prince Loki saw us talking at the feast last night. You can imagine my surprise when he asked me if I could come help you get ready for the masquerade ball! He said he wanted everything to be perfect. He loaded me up with all these boxes and sent me on my way.”

      Sigyn’s mouth hung open. “Um, okay. That was... nice of him.”

      “Yup, maybe he’s not so bad after all. By the way, I’m sorry I called him a monster last night. That was totally mean.”

      “That’s okay.” Sigyn giggled. She liked Asta. She had a bubbly personality that was fun to be around. “So, what is all this stuff?”

      "I dunno! I guess we will find out. We'll open the big box first... Sit!” For such a small girl, she was very commanding... And hilarious.

      She opened the biggest box and pulled back the tissue paper that wrapped it's contents. She lifted a velvet hanger and from it hung the most beautiful gown Sigyn had ever seen. Even in her years with the queen, she never saw anything like this; it must have cost a fortune. The gown left one shoulder bare, and swept down into a long, flowy skirt. It was covered in sparkling green stones of all different sizes, and had a thin belt around the waist. The deep green shade of the gown matched Loki’s armor exactly... there would be absolutely no denying who Sigyn belonged to, he made sure of that. She was speechless.

      “Well... we’d better hang this up. Wouldn’t want it to get wrinkled now, would we?” Asta didn’t want to take her eyes off the gown as she hung it on the back of the washroom door. The next box was a bit smaller, and held a lovely pair of heels that matched the gown perfectly... jewels and all. Asta held up a smaller, flatter box and began to shake it. “Wonder what’s in this one? It’s awfully light!” She lifted the lid and her eyes got wide. “Umm... I don’t think I was meant to look in that one.” She shoved the box to Sigyn, blushing. Sigyn reached into the box, and felt silk... and lace. She gasped and pulled the items from the box.

      “Oh my...” they said in unison. In her hands Sigyn held a stunning set of silk and lace lingerie...

      “Wow, the Prince sure likes his green, doesn’t he?” Asta joked. Sigyn ran her fingers over the green silk and lace and her breathing quickened. She wondered if the night would end like it had began... In Loki's bed.

      “Well, let’s do your hair and face. Then we’ll get you all dressed!”

      Asta began to do Sigyn's makeup. "I was really surprised when the Prince came to me and asked me to do this... I figured you had loads of friends that would want to help you?"

      "I _did_ have friends... I grew up with three girls that were also in the Queen's charge. They were like my sisters... But when the queen died, there was really no place for us here anymore. Two of the girls were married off, and my best friend was sent back to her home in Vanaheim. I don't get to see them anymore. I would have been sent away also, but I guess the Prince saw something in me he liked." Sigyn shrugged.

      “I’d say...” Asta laughed and wiggled her eyebrows. “All done... Now for hair!”

      It felt so good to have someone running their fingers through Sigyn’s hair. She was about to drift off to sleep when she heard “Okay, tell me what you think!” as Asta handed her a mirror.

      "Oh Asta! I love it all!" She jumped up and hugged her.

      She had worked magic. Sigyn couldn’t believe how beautiful she felt. Her makeup was perfect, and Asta had left most of her hair down in curls with a single thick braid around the crown of her head. "I guess I should get dressed now." Sigyn put the lingerie box under her arm, and took her gown off the hanger. She went into her washroom, and slipped her robe off. She opened the box and pulled out the lingerie. She slipped on the panties, and turned to look at herself in the mirror. They were a deep green silk with a black lace overlay... Complete with a tiny black bow on top. They were cut absolutely perfect for her. The bra was the same material, but was made strapless, so that she could wear it under her gown. She was blown away with this intimate gift... And also a little uncomfortable, no one had ever been concerned with what kind of underwear she wore.

      She stepped into her gown and pulled it up, relishing the way it felt gliding over her skin. She slipped her shoes on as she peeked out of the washroom. "Asta, will you zip me up please?"

      "Wow... You really do look like a Princess!" She turned and pulled her hair to the side as Asta zipped her gown. "Oh, one more thing." Asta retrieved the last box, and inside laid the most beautiful mask Sigyn had ever seen. She picked it up and traced the lines with her fingers. The mask was gold, with inlaid pearls and emeralds. It was etched with swirls, that reminded Sigyn of the waves that crashed on the rocks underneath Loki's balcony. "Here, I'll tie it on!" Asta placed the mask on Sigyn's face and tied it around her head with the golden silk that hung from the sides. She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "The Prince will be blown away." She looked at the clock on the wall. "It's time! Prince Loki said for you to go on down to the ball, he will find you. I will clean all this mess up! Now go! Have fun!"

      "Thank you so much Asta. I could not have done all this without you..." Sigyn turned toward the door. "Oh, and please don't tell-"

      "I know, I know. The Prince already swore me to secrecy!"

      Sigyn smiled. "Thank you.. For everything!"

      She stepped over the threshold of her room... Now she had to go find her Prince.

 


	11. The Masquerade Ball

**Chapter Eleven**

 

      She stepped out into the hall, and the butterflies in her stomach suddenly doubled in size. She slowly walked to the palace's grand ballroom, which thoroughly lived up to it's name. Everything about it was grand. The floor was an exquisite brown marble. The walls and ceiling were painted a soft peach and decorated with a white molding that surrounded paintings of the monarchy throughout the years. There were tall windows on one side, outfitted in the most beautiful deep brown and golden drapes. An alluring soft light was created with the hanging chandelier and the candelabra that were placed around the room. There was a large white and golden fireplace at one end, complete with a roaring fire, and small round tables and chairs scattered around the perimeter of the room. She could hear lovely string music wafting from the ballroom, mixed with the happy voices of the merry-makers.

      There were two sweeping golden staircases that led down into the elegant room. Sigyn was about to take the staircase on the left, as she was grabbed by the elbow. She swung around, and was face to face with her Prince... He wore his formal armor, which was a lot like his normal armor, except it was a bit nicer, and he did not wear his heavy shoulder plates nor his arm guards. His hair was slicked back, and he also had a golden mask tied around his face that mirrored Sigyn’s, only more masculine. She wondered why he even bothered to wear it since everyone would know who he was by looking at his armor. She found it strangely erotic, she knew it was Loki but could not see his face... plus he was wearing a smile that melted her heart... _and_ stirred her insides.

      “My beloved, you are simply ravishing.” Loki took Sigyn’s hands and held them out, getting a good look at her body.

      “I knew what I picked for you would suit you perfectly... but I had no idea you would look this stunning in green. You were meant to wear my colors.”

      Sigyn looked deep into Loki’s emerald eyes and the rosiness returned to her cheeks.

      “Thank you, milord... for all this.”

      “I have something else that I would like for you to wear.” Loki held his hand out and inside was a pair of sparkling golden studs. Sigyn took the earrings from Loki’s palm and recognized them immediately. She had seen the Queen wear them many times. Her mouth dropped open.

      “They were my Mother’s, and they meant a lot to her. I know they will look lovely on you. I want you to have them, and wear them please.”

      “Oh, my Prince. I couldn’t possibly wear these. These were the Queen's! They are much too valuable to be in my ears!"

      "My dear, you are far more valuable than you will ever know. Please put them on."

      Sigyn slowly put the golden studs in her ears. She couldn't believe the twist of fate her life had taken over the past month. She finished putting them on, and Loki reached down to stroke her cheek.

      "I have never seen any creation more beautiful than what is in front of me right now. Shall we go?" Loki crooked his arm, and she put her arm through his. They walked down the massive staircase together, catching a few sideways glances and whispers on the way. Sigyn knew that people were staring, wondering who was on the Dark Prince's arm.

      "My Prince, I believe people are staring." Sigyn whispered.

      "Let them. They are only jealous because I have the most dazzling woman in the room on my arm."

      Sigyn laughed and rolled her eyes. “Yes, I am _sure_ that is it!"

      They danced for what seemed like hours, both of them lost in each other. Sigyn knew this kind of party wasn't exactly Loki's idea of a good time. He was just doing it because she loved it, and that meant a lot to her. She felt so safe being wrapped in his arms, and longed for the day they could do this without disguises. He was too tall for her to lay her head on his shoulder, but she nuzzled her face into his chest and breathed him in as they swayed to the violins and cellos. This was her Valhalla.

      Odin surveyed the ballroom from the landing at the top of the stairs. It looked like everyone was having a splendid time. He noticed Thor laughing and dancing with a beautiful brunette, whom he imagined was Lady Sif. To his surprise, he noticed Loki too. Loki did not usually come to these types of affairs, yet here he was, dancing with a lovely blonde. She was even wearing his colors. Odin’s gaze moved to her face. He did not recognize her immediately, but he did recognize her earrings. He would know those earrings anywhere, they were his late wife’s. What woman was deserving of wearing them now? Loki spun his date on the dance floor, and Odin got a better look at her face... _Sigyn_. Odin became enraged. Those earrings were a part of something he loved more than life itself, and now they were in the ears of a servant! He would not cause a scene here, but he must fix this little problem as soon as possible. This could not continue.

      Sigyn sat at a table by herself while Loki went to get some wine for them, as they were both parched. She was not used to these high heels, and getting off of her feet for a little while sounded like a perfect idea.

      "Sigyn?" A deep voice came from behind her. She held her breath. She didn't know whether to turn around or ignore them.

      "Sigyn?" The man the voice belonged to appeared at her side.

      "Gunnar?" Sigyn whispered.

      "I am sorry to disturb you. Please forgive me if this is too forward, but... I noticed you across the room, and wanted to tell you how beautiful you look. I haven’t been able to take my eyes off of you."

      “Oh, uh... That is very kind of you Gunnar, but this is a _masquerade_ ball. You aren't supposed to know who is who! Did you tell anyone I was here with the Prince?"

      "Of course not, milady... Are you? Here with the Prince, that is. Do you belong to Loki?"

      Sigyn was dumbfounded. She didn't know how to answer that question. She could not tell him yes... What if Odin put him up to asking her that?

      "I belong to no man, Gunnar. The Prince is just letting me have some fun, after all I do work very hard for him every day."

      Sigyn did not lie. She didn't belong to a man, she belonged to a god. Easy!

      Gunnar seemed satisfied with her response, smiled and nodded. “Until later, milady. Enjoy your night." With a small bow, he was gone.

      Loki arrived back to the table and lightly touched Sigyn's shoulder before he sat. She jumped at the contact. "What is wrong?" He asked as he took a mouthful of wine.

      "Nothing, my Prince. I'm just a little jumpy tonight."

      "Why don't we take our leave then? There is somewhere I would like to go..."

     "That would be wonderful. I'm growing tired of being gawked at." Replied Sigyn.

      Loki laughed as he swallowed the rest of his wine. "You'll get used to it." He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, as he led her back up the staircase. By the third turn, she knew exactly where they were going... The garden. 

      Loki looked at her and winked as he opened the door to the garden and ushered her in. It was an annex off the palace and was enclosed when it was built, so that it stayed warm in every season. The walls were all glass, as was the roof. Sigyn led Loki around giving him a tour. She pointed out every flower and plant, named them, and made him smell them too. Loki was amazed at how happy she was here. This truly felt like home to her. She led him beside the sparkling pools of water and they took a seat right off the path, under a large shade tree.

      “I can see why you love it here. It is magical. And look up at that sky. My, that’s beautiful.” He looked at her with a devilish glint in his eyes. "How deep would you say these pools are?"

      He stood and began to undress. "What are you doing, milord?”

      "Going for a swim. This water is just too tempting. Care to join me?" He reached out his hand to her.

      She whispered “Won't someone see us?"

      "No one is going to come in here, Sigyn. Come on."

      She was suddenly very self-conscious. She had never fully undressed in front of a man before. Much less in front of a god who looked like he was chiseled out of stone... Loki was completely naked now and as much as she tried not to look, she couldn't turn away. He was beautiful. "Well, are you coming or not?" Loki wiggled his eyebrows.

      She gazed up at him as she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. She turned around, and with one hand he gathered her hair and lifted it out of the way, and with the other he unzipped her dress. He pushed the piece of fabric that went over her shoulder down her arm, and her gown fell to her ankles. She bent down and picked her gown up, laying it on a large stone so that it would not get dirty. She turned around to face him and looked up into his eyes, noticing his were elsewhere. Loki's body was betraying him by growing harder and harder, and standing before her in the lingerie he picked out was not helping. She was about to know just how much he wanted her if he did not get into the water.

      He dove into the water creating a splash that drenched Sigyn. She yipped, as the water ran down her body in ribbons.

      “Well? What are you waiting for!”

      There was no more stalling. She reached behind her, and unhooked her bra, taking it off and laying it on top of her dress. She slipped her fingers in the sides of her panties and slid them down her legs, lifting her foot to bring them closer to her hand. She placed them on her stack of clothing. She turned and began to tip toe toward the pool, finally taking a seat on the edge. Loki was treading water, but barely. He didn’t even want to breathe, in case this was another dream. She was even more perfect than he imagined. She slipped into the water and rested on a small ledge that went around the edge of the pool. The look in Loki’s eyes was a bit startling. He looked like a ravenous animal, and suddenly she knew what prey felt like right before it was eaten. He swam to the side of the pool, and placed his hands on the stone... one on each side of her head.

      His lips nearly touched hers, as he whispered “Will you still be mine?”

      “Yes, milord. _Always_.”

      His lips crashed onto hers with a bruising force. He moaned into her mouth as she opened hers, allowing him in. Her hands moved into his wet hair as he made his way down, kissing and biting along her neck. His hands moved to her bottom, cupping it and pulling her to him. She gasped loudly, feeling his hardness bobbing up and down her folds begging for entrance.

      Sigyn became very nervous. "Um... Milord... I've never... I mean, I haven't-"

      Loki smiled at her. "I know, darling. I will not lie... It will hurt, but I'll go slow... Will you trust me?"

      She thought for a moment. She wanted to save herself for her husband, but she felt such a strong _urge_ with Loki. All she could do was follow her body and her heart. "I trust you."

      He lifted her out of the water laying her onto the grass, and leaned over her. Her back arched as her breasts begged for attention. He took one nipple in his mouth and licked and nibbled until it puckered. He moved to the other nipple and gave it the same attention as she moaned and writhed beneath him. He slithered down her body placing sweet kisses and love bites on her stomach until he reached the sweet spot between her thighs. He began by kissing the insides of each thigh, paying attention to each freckle that adorned her skin, and moved closer and closer to her aching core. He tenderly pushed her knees out, completely spreading her body for him. She laid back and closed her eyes, as she felt him place his mouth on her. Her lips parted and she breathed in a quick, loud breath. He delved into the pink flesh that was laid out in front of him, and sucked on her swollen nub, lightly biting it before running his tongue down her slit. His tongue penetrated her, lapping at her entrance.

      “Ohhh, Loki... Yes.... Ah!” She screamed.

      "Shhh now, little Sigyn. I don't believe this place is soundproof, do you?" He grinned and went back between her legs. She bit her lip, trying to stifle her moans. She felt his tongue dart back up to her clit, and his long middle finger entered her, slowly. Her back arched more and her hands went to his head, pushing him into her pussy further. He began to pump his finger faster, as he added another finger, stretching her for him. He continued sucking and nibbling her most sensitive spot, and she could feel her orgasm starting to build quickly.

      “Loki... Oh, yes. Loki... please don’t stop...”

      Loki felt her whole body tense as her walls tighten around his fingers, gripping, and releasing him with her waves of pleasure. After her spasms subsided, she started giggling.

      "What is funny? Should I be offended?"

       "No... I was just thinking... Now I know why they ‘really’ call you silver-tongue."

       Loki smirked. "It's not over just yet, my beloved. Are you ready?"

       Sigyn's eyes were clouded with lust. "Yes, Loki. Please... fuck me."

      He was shocked to hear his sweet, little, virginal, polite Sigyn speak like that, but he adored it coming from her lips. He positioned himself between her legs, and while pumping himself in his hand, slowly guided it to her entrance. He put just the head of his cock in her, and stopped.

      "Are you okay love?"

      Sigyn nodded her head, and he continued on. He went slowly... Inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed in her. The pain she felt was far worse than she expected, but what she didn’t expect was the intimacy she felt with him... it was perfect. She was so tight, the feeling of her walls around his cock was almost too much for Loki.

      "Open your eyes, Sigyn. I want to watch you as you become mine."

      She opened her blue eyes and looked deep into his, as he began moving. He carefully started to move in and out of her, quickening his pace every few seconds. They were both moaning loudly, and were so lost in each other, they almost didn't hear the garden door slam shut. They both froze, and tried to listen for who had come in. Then they heard a voice.

      "So that's when I turned on the ogre, and brought Mjolnir down onto his thick skull! He was the last one in the camp. Can you believe I did that all by myself? Oh, look! These roses cannot compare with the beauty of you two."

      That was followed by a couple of giggles. One female voice said "Thor you are so brave!" And another said "and so strong, look at your muscles!"

      Sigyn looked at Loki. "You've got to be joking! They're going to find us, we have to get up!"

      "Sigyn, I do know magic, do not fret." He uttered a simple spell and the air around them changed. "Now... they can't see us, but they can still hear us so you have to stay quiet."

      Sigyn watched as Thor came down the path with his two masked beauties, and they sat under the tree where Loki and Sigyn were sitting not 30 minutes ago. Sigyn looked questioningly at Loki, and he grinned and kissed her. He picked up where he had left off, and began to pump in and out of her like before. Her head rolled back at the feeling of being completely filled... it was a lovely feeling after the pain began to subside a little. He began thrusting into her harder, burying his face in her neck... panting and groaning as quietly as he could. They were both close. He covered her mouth with his hand as she came, her eyes pleading and wide. As soon as he felt her walls clenching around his cock, he couldn't hold it any longer. He put his head down into her shoulder and bit hard to keep from making noise. They both collapsed in the grass, completely nude, not five feet from where Thor was seated. Quietly they grabbed their things and made their way to the front of the garden, slipping back into their clothes. They opened the door, and both ran back to Loki's chambers laughing.

      They crashed through his door. “My Prince, that was incredible!” Loki wrapped his arms around her. “Sigyn... If we are going to do this, I want you to call me Loki. _Just Loki_. No milords, or my princes’ unless we are in public. Okay?”

      “Okay, milor-... Uh, Loki.”

      He reached down and put his hand on her lower belly. “Why don’t you go have a hot bath, I’m sure you will be a bit sore, it might help.”

      Sigyn smiled at him. “Thank you Loki... for everything.” She went to bathe, while Loki lit a large fire in the fireplace.

      She came out of the washroom in her nightgown, and climbed into Loki’s bed. He stripped off his clothes, and after cleaning up himself, got into bed beside her. She snuggled up to him, and fell asleep on his chest. He fell asleep a few minutes later holding her... happier than he had ever been in his life.

 


	12. The Question

**Chapter Twelve**

 

      The dawn came quickly, and Sigyn woke to find they were positioned exactly as they had fallen asleep. Her head was still resting on Loki’s chest, and he was cradling her in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to find him still dreaming. She longed to go back to sleep, but she had to get up and get to work. She stretched her legs to get out of bed, and an excruciating pain radiated from in between her thighs. Loki mentioned that she would be sore, but this was far worse than she expected. She went to her room and changed into her servants dress, and very slowly made her way to the kitchen to fetch breakfast. She decided she would ask Loki to perform a healing spell on her as soon as she got back.

      She entered Loki's chambers, and found him sitting on the floor stoking the fire. He had gotten up and put on a pair of green silk pants while she was gone. He beamed up at her. "Good morning, my love. You snuck out before I could see you."

      "I'm sorry Loki, I just wanted to go ahead and get breakfast. It smells delicious." Sigyn took the lid off the tray and inside was a large stack of sweet cakes with syrup, eggs whipped cream and fruit. She could certainly get used to eating like this. She fixed them each a plate and sat on the fur rug beside him. She took a mouthful of the sweet cakes, and melted right there in front of the fire.

      "Oh, Loki you must try this. It's one of the sweetest things I've ever tasted!"

     "There are things sweeter, darling. In fact, I tasted something _far_ sweeter last night." A very wicked grin crept up on his face. No one could do a wicked grin like Loki.

      Sigyn's cheeks turned a deep crimson. "Yes... about that. I am very sore, I almost did not make it to the kitchen and back. Could you perform a healing spell? It would make things much easier for me today."

      Loki seemed very pleased with himself. "I am not sure I have a spell that would work on that. I do know something that would make you feel better, however."

      She took another bite of the sweet cakes. "And, what's that?"

      " _Doing it again_."

  
      She stopped chewing and studied him closely, trying to decide if he was serious or not.

      “Yes, I’m serious, it will help. I cannot have my lovely maid slowing down on her job today because she is hurting, can I? It is my sworn duty to cure what ails her.” Loki answered her silent question with a hungry look in his eyes.

      She put her fork down and swallowed her food, unsure of what was going to happen next. He held his hand out to her. "Let us go take a bath."

      She put her hand in his, and he helped her up and led her into the bathroom. She sat in the chair as he turned on the hot water. He rested on the edge of the tub and added some sweet vanilla oils to the bubbling water. It smelled wonderful.

      "Come, Sigyn."

      Not moving from the edge of the bathtub, he reached to remove the braid from her hair. When her hair fell, his hands traveled to the buttons on her dress, quickly undoing them with his impossibly long fingers. He pushed the dress off of her shoulders, and down to her waist. He unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms, licking his lips at the sight that was before him. He continued pushing her dress down her body, and when it had passed her hips he spoke.

      "I _love_ you, Sigyn."

      He hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled them down over her thighs and to her feet. He pulled her close and placed small kisses on her breasts and belly. He held her for a moment, just breathing her in.

      "Get in."

      She put her toe into the hot water before sliding the rest of the way in. It was wonderful. She watched Loki out of the corner of her eye as he slipped his pants off and slid into the water behind her. He pulled her back in between his legs and she laid her head on his shoulder. He then washed her body and her hair, massaging every inch of her. This was making her feel better already.

      He soaped up his hands again and slid them down her chest and belly, cleaning her. He rubbed all around her chest, prolonging her torture, until he got to her breasts. The slippery soap on Loki's amazing hands aroused her immediately. She laid her head back and let a moan escape her lips. She could feel his hardness on her back, and she put her hand behind her and wrapped her fingers around him... eliciting an appreciative hiss from his lips. She smiled and turned around to straddle his lap, all the while never releasing him. Her hand crept up to cradle his cheek and her lips went to his.

      "I love you too, Loki."

      He looked into her eyes and saw something he very rarely saw reflected back to him. Genuine, true love. He pushed a stray tendril of hair out of her face.

      "I am _so_ lucky."

      "No... I am the lucky one." She replied. She bit her lip as she positioned him at her entrance and began to take him in. Their foreheads rested together until he was fully inside of her. She began to slowly move up and down, savoring the absolute fullness she felt inside of her.

      "My love, does that hurt?" He asked.  
 

      ”Yes, but it's perfect..." She smiled. "We fit together perfectly."

      They moved like that until both were completely sated for the time being.

     They both dressed, and Sigyn took the sheets off the bed to have them cleaned. She began to dust and noticed Loki putting his cloak on.

     "Sigyn, I have an errand I must run today. I will be gone most of the afternoon, but I will be back for dinner." He kissed her goodbye, and closed the door behind him.

     It was now _clear_ to him what he must do...
    
    
    ----------------------------------------------------------------
    

      Loki retrieved his horse, Byr, from the stable; He must go on this errand alone. He mounted his steed and set off through the forest. He happened upon a quaint little cottage on the outskirts of the city, with smoke billowing out of the chimney. Loki dismounted Byr and tied his reins to one of the posts outside. He stepped up to the door, removed his gloves and cloak, and laid them over his arm. He knocked and stepped back, waiting for a response. He saw the door open just a crack, and a blue eye peek out to see who was there.

      “I am Prince Loki of Asgard. I have come to see Eirich, father of Sigyn. Am I at the right home?”

      The door opened, and Loki was met with an older Aesir man. He was a bit shorter than Loki, with a stocky build and greying hair.

      He dropped into a small bow. “I am Eirich. You may come in Prince.” He stepped out of the way and allowed Loki entrance to his home.

      “Would you like a drink, your Majesty?”

      “Yes, please. Thank you.”

      Loki watched Eirich as he walked to the kitchen, noticing he had a limp. He looked around the living room while Eirich was in the kitchen. It was a simple home, nothing extravagant. He noticed a large painting above the fireplace of Sigyn as a baby. He moved closer to look at it. She was beautiful, even then. She was bald as a stone, but her smile was exactly the same.

      “That painting was a gift from the All-Father after Sigyn was born. Isn’t she beautiful?” Eirich smiled as he handed Loki his drink. “I miss her every single day, but I know that she is happy in the palace and that is all I have ever wanted for her. Please have a seat, Prince.” Eirich took the smaller chair opposite Loki.

      “Is there something I can do for you? Sigyn sent me a letter after the Queen passed saying she was being taken into your household.”

      “Yes, that is true. She desperately wanted to stay in the palace, so I gave her a place in my charge so that she could do so.”

      “I appreciate that, your Majesty. The palace was a very happy place for me also... until everything happened.”

      “What do you mean?” Loki asked as he took a sip of water.

      Eirich smiled as he recalled fond memories. “My wife, Kari, and I lived in the palace for many years. I was a war advisor for the All-Father, and he and I went to war together many times. We had many, many victories. Kari and the Queen became close friends very quickly. They loved hosting dinner parties and planning all the celebrations. One of the happiest days of my life was when Kari found out we were expecting a baby. She had a beautiful glow. As she was nearing the end of her pregnancy, we got called into war. It was a brutal battle, we lost many, many men. My leg was also wounded quite badly. We were victorious in the war, and arrived back in Asgard prepared to celebrate. When the Queen herself met me at the Bifrost with tears in her eyes, I knew something had happened. Kari had gone into labor while I was gone. She bled too much, and they could not save her.”

      His voice cracked, as he looked at the floor.

      “She was my whole life... my everything, and she was taken from me just like that. I did not even get to say goodbye. The Queen introduced me to my new daughter, and everything changed at that moment. Sigyn was the most precious thing I had ever seen. She looked exactly like Kari. I believe that my wife lives on in her.” Eirich had tears in his eyes. “After that, I decided my heart was no longer in war, and I did not want to raise my daughter in the palace, so I resigned from my position and we moved out here." He chuckled. “All that, and she ended up there anyway! Maybe she was meant to live in that golden palace."

      "She is a remarkable woman, Eirich. You should be very proud. She and I have grown very close since she has been in my household. I love her more that I have ever loved anything." Loki cleared his throat. "I have come here to ask for her hand in marriage. I know she is yet to be betrothed, and I would like nothing more than to be her husband. I would take care of her Eirich, that I promise you. She would want for nothing."

      Eirich's hands started to shake as he looked at Loki. "Can I make Sigyn my bride?"

      "Absolutely not." Loki's eyes narrowed at Eirich as he continued. "I was right beside Odin when he found a little blue baby on a rock after the war. I know what you are, Loki. Does she?" Eirich lowered his voice. "I will not have you tainting my pure daughter with your filthy Jotun blood! We all told Odin to leave you there in Jotunheim... to let you die as your real father had commanded... but he was insistent upon bringing you home. A frost giant as a Prince of Asgard... " Eirich huffed. "Well, that was his decision. You need to respect mine. I will not have my grandchildren being born half monster!"

      Loki could not believe his ears. He needed to leave before he lost control of himself, and did something unforgivable. As he was walking to the door, he turned back to Eirich.

      "You would not want your daughter to become a true Princess? To live the life she deserves?"

      "No Loki. I would rather she scrub floors all day long, than to be in a violent, horrific marriage. I have seen how the Jotuns treat their women. That will not be my daughter. Don’t you _dare_ lay a finger on her.”

      He flashed a depraved smile at Eirich. "Yes... well. It’s a little _too_ late for that.”

      He turned and stormed out of the cottage, green cape billowing behind him, untied Byr, and rode fast and hard back toward the palace. He expected that meeting to go a lot differently. Truth be known, he did not have to receive Eirich’s blessing to marry Sigyn. He was a Prince, and he could marry anyone he desired... all he had to do was say the word. He knew however, that she would not marry him without her father’s blessing. He was going to have to come up with a plan if he wanted Sigyn to be his bride.

      He entered the palace and went directly to his chambers. Maybe among all his books he could find a spell that might solve his little problem. He sat at his desk, and pored over his books until dinner time. He found absolutely nothing.

      With a small knock, Sigyn entered with the dinner tray.

      “Hi.”

      “Hi.” Loki replied, keeping his eyes on his book.

      “I have dinner.” Sigyn said as she placed the tray on the table.

      “I’m not hungry.”

      Sigyn bent to stoke the fire, and waited for Loki to acknowledge her presence. Something had happened while he was out, and now he was in a terrible mood.

      “You should put on your nightgown and go to bed. I will probably be up a while.”

      She got into bed a few minutes later, but could not sleep. She watched Loki furiously going through all of his books for most of the night.

      He was cold. No embraces, no kisses. Something bad had happened, and she had a feeling it involved her.

 


	13. The Betrayal

**Chapter Thirteen**

 

      The wet leaves crunched under the brown steed’s hooves as he galloped toward the palace. It’s rider was on an important mission that could not wait one more moment... It may already be too late. The dawn had just broken and a fog had settled over the forest, making it an eerie but beautiful landscape. There was a frost on the ground, signaling the fast approaching clutches of winter. He pulled his coat tightly around himself, as he approached the palace quickly.

      The rider arrived at the stables, and left his steed with a young stable boy. He made his way into the palace and stopped an armored guard.

      "I need to see the All-Father immediately. Please take me to him."

      "Is he expecting you? What is your name?" The guard answered.

      "Just tell him my name is Eirich. He will know me." The guard led Eirich through the maze of corridors until they reached the throne room.

      "Stand here sir. I will speak with the All-Father and alert him of your presence." The guard went through the door of the throne room, and Eirich began to pace. He hoped he was not too late to save his daughter. Loki left the cottage with urgency yesterday, and he didn't know how just far he would go to claim Sigyn.

      "Sir, the All-Father will see you." The guard held the door open, motioning for Eirich to go in.

      Eirich entered the throne room, and when Odin saw him he stood and shouted "Eirich, old friend! Where have you been? It's a joy to see you!" Odin embraced him.

      "I needed to see you urgently, Odin."

      "When the guard told me you were here, I did not believe him! What can I do for you?"

      "I had a visitor in my home yesterday. You can imagine my surprise when I found the younger Prince on my doorstep."

      "Loki? My son was at your house?"

      "Yes. He told me he was in love with my Sigyn. His intention was to ask for her hand in marriage."

      Odin groaned and hung his head. "Oh. Eirich, I knew that he was infatuated with her, but I didn’t know he would go this far. What are we going to do?"

      "I think we both have our reasons for wanting to deny this union, Odin."

      Odin looked at Eirich and shook his head. “Yes, we do, and we must act quickly. My son is not a patient man, and when he wants something he does not rest until it is his."

      The air in the throne room was tense and thick as the men conversed, trying to come up with an answer to their little problem.

      Finally, Odin declared "I have an idea. Guard!"
    
    
    ----------------------------------------------------------
    

      Sigyn had gotten all her chores done already, and was sitting in front of the roaring fire reading a book. She had not seen Loki today. He had been gone since she awoke. She put her book down and looked out of the window, it looked _very_ cold. She saw the frost covering the ground, it would soon turn to snow. Suddenly, she was very happy she was in the warm palace. She jumped as a loud knock sounded on the door. Quickly she answered, and was surprised to see a palace guard on her doorstep.

      "Sigyn? The All-Father requests your presence in the throne room immediately."

      She had no idea what was going on. She had not seen Loki today, and now Odin wanted to see her. She got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. This could not be good. Did something happen to Loki?

      The guard led her into the throne room, Odin was on his throne and there was a man standing, facing him. It looked like-... No it couldn't be! The man turned and Sigyn saw his face. She began to run toward him.

      "Father! What a surprise!" She said as she jumped into his arms.

      "Step back, let me look at you! My sweet daughter... you look so much like your mother. You are a grown woman now!" He put his hand to her soft cheek. "I've missed you so much!"

      "I missed you too, father! Oh! Hello All-Father. I am sorry, I was just so surprised!" She curtseyed before Odin.

      "It is fine, my child. Today is a very happy day for you!" Odin replied.

      "Oh. What do you mean? Because my father is here?"

      "Eirich? You should tell Sigyn the good news!"

      She looked from Odin to her father, confused. "What news?"

      "Daughter, you have grown into such a beautiful woman. I am so very proud of you." Eirich felt horrible about this. He knew this was not what she wanted, but he would do anything to protect his daughter from Loki.

      "You are old enough now, I believe you should have a husband. Odin and I have selected someone who will make you very happy. You are now betrothed, my daughter."

      All of the color drained from her face, and she felt like she was going to faint. This could not be happening. Somehow she knew Loki was not going to walk through that door.

      "Guard, please show him in."

      She could hear boot steps behind her. She would know Loki's steps anywhere... These were not his. With tears in her eyes Sigyn slowly turned around. She was faced with a tall, dark-haired warrior.

      "Gunnar?" Gunnar was beaming. He wrapped his arms around her, and stepped back to grab her hands.

      "I am so happy, Sigyn. I will make you my bride, and you will be happy, too. I promise." She looked between the three men, hoping one of them would tell her this was all a big joke, and Loki would pop out of a corner and whisk her away. That wasn't happening. This is real. The tears rolled down her face.

      Odin continued. "It is official now. Sigyn you may spend the afternoon with your father, and then you will begin to gather your things. You will leave Loki tomorrow, and go to Gunnar. The two of you will be married next week. We will give you a grand wedding."

      Gunnar bent and kissed Sigyn's hand. "Please do not cry. I will let you spend some time with your father. I will see you tomorrow."

      Gunnar left the room, and Sigyn and Eirich followed. She led him to a bench under a tree, and they sat.

      "My darling daughter, please do not be angry. I did that for you. Loki came to my home yesterday, and asked for your hand in marriage."

      Sigyn was absolutely shocked. “He... did what?!? Then why am I set to marry Gunnar next week?"

      "You... _want_ to marry Loki?? I would never let that happen. You do not know what he is."

      "And you do, Father? I love Loki. I want to be his wife! This is not right!"

      Eirich began to get angry. "You are telling me that you want that monster? How? You don't know him, Sigyn! I know things about him that you do not, and he will not burden my only daughter with his problems."

      Sigyn stood up. "Oh no, not you too. Loki is not a monster. He has a good heart... He's amazing, and caring... “ She looked at the ground, trying to hold back her tears. It did not work.

      "I'm sorry Sigyn. It was the right thing to do. Gunnar is the best warrior there is. He will take care of you! He's the leader of Odin's chosen Army, for mercy's sake!"

      "Well, I can see we are done here. It was nice to see you Father." Sigyn stood and walked away. She ignored his pleas to turn around and come back. Eirich sat on the bench for a long time after that. He shed a few tears, and made his way back to the stable to get his horse.

      Sigyn hoped Loki would be in his chambers when she got back... He was still gone. She dropped to her knees in front of the fire, and covered her face with her hands. She had been betrayed by her father, and she couldn't believe it. She kneeled and numbly stared into the fire. Why did her feelings not matter? She should have the ultimate decision in who she spends the rest of her life with. She retrieved her knapsack from underneath her bed and began to pack her things. The last thing she packed were the Queen's earrings. She wrapped them in a square of silk, and tied it at the top. She sure didn't want to lose those. She looked around to make sure she had not forgotten anything, and left her little room for the very last time. Back in Loki's chambers, she put her bag by the door and took her spot kneeling in front of the fire again.

      She heard Loki's steps on the other side of the door, and shortly after heard him turning the knob. He opened the door to find her on the floor in front of the fireplace. She didn't even look up at him.

      "Where have you been all day?" She asked as she stared into the fire.

      "I've been doing some research on a spell. I need to talk to you. We’ve got to figure something out." He got closer to her and watched as the fire flickered on her face.

      "You have been crying. What has happened?" Just as he asked, he saw her packed bag by the door.

      "Sigyn? What is going on? _Answer me._ "

      "I was called to the throne room this morning. Apparently our fathers have found a husband suitable for me."

       Loki's eyes grew wide. He felt like all his breath had been taken from him. "Who? Who is more suitable for you than me?"

      "Gunnar."

      Loki sat in the chair behind her, speechless for the first time in his life.

      "I was instructed to pack tonight. Tomorrow, I go to him. We will be wed next week."

      "We've got to think of something, Sigyn. We'll run away tonight... Find someone to marry us. We can live how we want to once we're married!"

      "No, Loki. It's contracted. I am betrothed, and I cannot break it. My father will not allow me to be with you, nor will your father allow you to be with me. It's impossible." As she looked down at her hands, clasped in her lap, her tears began to fall rapidly. Loki joined her in the floor and pulled her into his lap. He cradled her and let her cry, wishing he could cry too. He thought about Sigyn leaving him for Gunnar tomorrow. He tried not to think about him touching her the way he had... Or making love to her the way he had. It was going to happen, however, if he didn’t come up with something.

      “I promise, I will never let anything happen to you... I will always take care of you. I just have to figure this out.”

      He picked her up and carried her to his bed, laying her down in the soft fluffy bedding. He made love to her that night, hoping that it wouldn’t be the last time.

      The next morning they were awoken before breakfast, by a knock on the door. Loki got up and slipped some clothes on and answered the door. It was an older man... short and plump, and wearing a servant’s uniform.

      He bowed. “My Prince, my name is Caldur. I am here to escort Sigyn to her new home with Lord Gunnar. Might she be ready?”

      Loki gritted his teeth. “No, she’s not ready. You may come back later.” He started to close the door, but Caldur stepped into the way.

      “I’m sorry Prince. My master ordered me to stay until she was ready to come with me.”

      “Your ‘master’ is an ignorant quim and a thief. Suit yourself, you can wait in the hall. You may be there a while.” Loki slammed the door.

      Sigyn got out of bed and began to dress. "Where do you think you are going?" Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed with him. "Darling, I will not let you go. He is going to rot in that hall before you leave with him."

      Sigyn giggled, but she knew the time was going to come when she had to leave him. They laid on the bed for hours talking, laughing and making love, ignoring the man that was sitting in the hall.

      They heard several sets of heavy boot steps outside, and a booming voice come through the door.

      "Sigyn! I have come to retrieve you and your belongings. Caldur here has not been successful, apparently. Now, I am angry. Please open the door. I will break it down if you do not." Gunnar yelled.

      "Oh my gods, it's Gunnar!" Sigyn exclaimed as she jumped up and pulled her thin nightgown on. She grabbed Loki's green wool cloak to wrap around her so that she would not be exposed to Gunnar or his men.

     Loki slipped on his green cotton pants, and gave Sigyn an unsure look. He slowly walked to the door and opened it. There stood Gunnar with two of his men, plus Caldur. Gunnar pushed past Loki and eyed Sigyn's bag.

     He looked down at Sigyn. "Is this your only bag?" She looked back and forth between the large, intimidating men. "Yes... _sir_."

     Loki's fists clenched at hearing her address Gunnar like that, and he had to do everything in his power not to end the man right there.

     "Now," Gunnar slowly walked toward Sigyn, "will you come willingly, or am I going to have to drag you?"

      Loki pulled a dagger from his desk. "You will not speak to her like that. I swear to the gods, I will send you to Hel right now." Gunnar nodded to his two soldiers, and they came through the door to disarm Loki. He ripped Loki's cloak from around Sigyn and threw it on the ground. "You won't be needing this anymore." He replaced it with his bright red and gold cloak. "Much better."

      He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, motioned for Caldur to grab her bag, and they left.

      Loki fought the two men off quickly, planting his dagger in their throats, but not quickly enough...

      Sigyn was gone.

 


	14. New Beginnings

**Chapter Fourteen**

 

      “You know I am not a rag doll, I _can_ walk.” Sigyn hung limply over Gunnar’s shoulder as he carried her through the palace.

      “I am very disappointed in you, Sigyn. That stunt you pulled with Loki... leaving Caldur in the hall for hours... That is not how a lady acts. It’s okay though, I will teach you. You should not make me angry.”

      That scared Sigyn. This was not the Gunnar that embraced her in the throne room, this was a different man. His grip on her legs grew tighter, and she was sure it was going to leave a bruise. He carried her like she was as light as a feather, and she knew people were staring. She buried her face in his back, hoping no one would see her crimson cheeks. Caldur was struggling to match Gunnar’s strides, she could hear him heavily breathing and trotting behind them.

      Gunnar kept chambers in the palace, since he was the leader of Odin's army, the Scarlet Nighthawks. He lived in the opposite side of the palace from Loki, on a wing with his second-in-command and a handful of palace guards he employed. The barracks where his soldiers lived were located just outside the palace. They finally arrived at his chambers, he put Sigyn down, and grabbed her bag from Caldur. She looked around at her new home through misty eyes... his chambers were actually bigger than Loki’s. She was in a nicely decorated sitting area with a fluffy looking couch, two armchairs and a table. A fireplace with a large mantle adorned the wall facing the couch. Above the mantle hung the largest pair of antlers she had ever seen. In the back of the room was a large dark dinner table with eight tall backed chairs.

      “I will show you around, and I will let you unpack your things. Caldur, you are dismissed until dinner time.” Gunnar grabbed Sigyn’s hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. His hands felt different than Loki’s. Loki’s hands were much softer than Gunnar’s, who had calluses on his fingers and palms from training. He led her to the room to the right, which was the washroom. It was about the size of Loki’s washroom, with a large tub and vanity area for Sigyn.

      “I got some oils and soaps for your bath, I thought you would like them. They are on your vanity. The towels and washcloths are in that cupboard over there.” He pointed to the closet in front of them.

      He then led her to the door at the back of the sitting room. “This is our bedroom.” They walked into a beautiful bedroom. The walls were a deep grey, with golden trim. The floor was a dark wood, but most of it was covered with an enormous red rug. The left wall had two vast windows that were outfitted with dark drapery, and the gigantic bed was situated in between the windows. It was an exquisite dark wood four poster bed with the most interesting posts, and was made in expensive looking all-white linens. There were red pillows at the head of the bed, and hung above the bed was a massive golden mirror.

      "We have a dinner party tomorrow night to celebrate the beginning of the Great Hunt. Just a few people, plus a few of my men, and the royal family. I will get you a gown delivered in the morning.”

      Sigyn felt like her heart skipped a beat. Would she would see Loki tomorrow night? She wanted to see him desperately, but she also knew that it would make all of this worse for them both. She didn’t have a choice about attending, so she would just have to deal with it when the time came. He led her past the bed to a door at the back of the room. He opened it, and led her into a small, blank, empty room. She was confused.

      “What is this room for?”

        His eyebrows furrowed and he smiled at her. “This will be the nursery! We will have to start a family right away. I am a warrior, and I will need many strong sons to help me fight! I think our marriage will be very fruitful, Sigyn.”

      She was so surprised and caught off guard, that she didn’t see him approaching her. He seized her face in his large, rough hands and put his lips to hers.

      "I have wanted to do that ever since I saw you in that Trickster's bed. You know he doesn't deserve you. I will give you a good life." He spoke, barely above a whisper. "There are things, besides this kiss, that I _crave_ to do to you... but that will come on our wedding night." He smiled a crooked smile that made Sigyn shudder.

      "I will let you unpack. I will be in the sitting room when you are finished."

      Gunnar left Sigyn standing in their future children's nursery alone. She looked at the blank room, and pictured what it would look like with a baby in it. She could picture the crib, and a rocking chair.... She could even picture a tiny dark-haired baby in her arms. But when she looked up at her baby's father, all she could see was Loki. She dropped to her knees and began to cry. Her tears started out quiet, but soon became loud sobs that wracked her entire body. She put her arms around herself and rocked on the floor, wishing that Loki was there to comfort her.

      Gunnar stood outside the door listening. He knew all too well why she was crying... She still wanted the Trickster. It would just take time for her, but soon enough she will get used to her new life... And eventually come to love him. He would be her husband in less than a week after all, and he would give her a better life than Loki ever could. He had won this battle.

      After Sigyn calmed down, she went into the bedroom and opened her knapsack. She hung up her clothes, and put her panties and bras in a drawer in the closet, and left everything else in her bag. She knew the faster she unpacked, the faster this would feel like home... she wanted to procrastinate. She slid the silk square containing the Queen's earrings into the bottom of her panty drawer to keep them safe. She looked into the bedroom mirror to make sure her face wasn't red anymore, and went to join Gunnar in the sitting room.

      "Have a seat, we need to go over a few things." He motioned to the empty spot beside him on the couch, and she took it timidly.

      "Caldur will bring us all our meals and do my bidding. There will be a lot of times, if we are at war, where I will be gone for an extended period of time. Caldur will still bring your meals and do anything you ask him to. I will also have a guard stationed outside the door for your protection."

      Sigyn knew better. The guard would be there to report her activities... Not for her protection.

      "You are to remain here, unless I give you permission otherwise. Clear?"

      "Yes, Gunnar. Crystal." He nodded, as Caldur entered the room with their dinner tray. He took the lid off and fixed them each a plate, and set the table for their dinner.

      Gunnar held his hand out to her. "Now, let's have some dinner." She put her hand in his and he led her to the dinner table. In front of them was a steaming venison stew with bread and butter. They sat on opposite ends on the table, and ate in silence. When they finished Caldur cleaned up the table.

      “I would like to take a bath and dress for bed. Is that okay?”

      “Yes, Sigyn. There is a new nightgown hanging in the washroom for you.” She nodded as she stood from the table, pushed her chair in, and locked herself in the washroom. She found the nightgown that Gunnar had hung up for her, and ran her fingers over the red silk. There certainly wasn’t much to it. It was low cut and trimmed in black lace, and Sigyn figured it would barely cover her backside. Not very practical for Asgardian winter nights. She ran a bath and slid into it, letting the hot water help her forget what was going on outside that door. She closed her eyes and washed her long hair, letting her fingers massage her scalp and work through the tangles. She held her breath and submerged herself in the water. She imagined herself slipping into the drain with the water, and just floating away from Gunnar, and their wedding... but that would never work. She would just have to be patient and wait for Loki to come up with some way to get her out of this. She had faith in him, she just hoped he could take care of it in time. She stepped out of the tub, dried her body, and eyed the nightgown. 'It was better than being naked', she thought. She slipped it over her head, and looked at herself in the mirror. She was surprised at how beautiful she looked in the nightgown. She was right, it didn’t cover much.

      When she unlocked the door and stepped out, she felt Gunnar’s eyes on her body. Uncomfortably, she walked into the bedroom and found a blanket and pillow, and took them to the sitting room.

      Gunnar was confused. “What are you doing? Are you not going to share my bed tonight?”

      “No. Not until we are wed. I will be fine out here in front of the fire. I will need all the heat I can get, dressed like this.” She folded her arms in front of herself, trying to cover what she could.

      “Suit yourself.” He huffed as he retreated into the bedroom. She laid on the couch, with her head on the soft red pillow, covered with the thick blanket she acquired from his room.

      “Come on Loki, my love. Please get me out of this.” she whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep surprisingly quickly.

\-------------------------------------------------

      Loki spent the afternoon pacing in his room, furiously trying to figure out what he was going to do to bring Sigyn back. If she was truly betrothed to Gunnar, it would be hard for her to get out of it. It was a binding contract between Gunnar and Sigyn’s father with Odin’s signature at the bottom.

      He wondered what was happening to her at that moment. He hoped Gunnar was treating her with respect. He had never cared about anyone like he did for her. He wondered if he had kissed her... or touched her. He wondered if Gunnar had forced himself upon her, and he could not keep the images out of his mind. He could just see him on top of her... tears streaming out of her eyes. Maybe she was even calling to him for help.

      He buried his face in his hands, and sighed. He was making himself crazy. There was no point in arguing with Odin. He had obviously made his mind up already. Loki hadn’t found a spell to help yet... He looked up at his desk and the gleam of his dagger caught his eye. He thought back to earlier in the day when Gunnar’s soldiers attacked him, and how he killed them with a swipe of that dagger. He had spent an hour cleaning the blood off of it, and shining it back up. Why hadn’t it occurred to him yet?

His eyes narrowed, and he grinned. It was clear to him now.

 

 


	15. The Library

**Chapter Fifteen**

 

      Gunnar awoke early the next morning. He had to make his rounds and give his soldiers their orders for the day. He had a lot of responsibilities, and he never, ever, slacked on any of them. Odin trained him that way... To be a warrior first, and a man second. He slipped into his deep brown leather breeches and red tunic. He fastened his belt around his waist, and pulled on his tall leather boots. He opened the door and stepped into the sitting room to see if breakfast had arrived yet. He did not see a breakfast tray, but he did see some blonde curls hanging off the end of his couch. He took a few steps toward it, and peeked over the back. Sigyn was sleeping on her side facing the fireplace with one hand up by her face, and the other resting on her hip. He was distracted by the shape of her. Even underneath the blanket, he could clearly see the outlines of her body. He loved that dip in her waist before her hips flared out... He couldn't wait to rest his own hand there.

      Caldur entered with the breakfast tray, and went straight to the table, hoping he hadn't interrupted something between his masters. Sigyn's eyes fluttered open, and she stretched her arms and legs as far as she could. She sat up, looking behind her, and saw Gunnar standing only two feet away. He was staring at her and his eyes were clouded with lust. Caldur walked past the two of them, alerting them that breakfast was on the table. She wrapped the blanket around her body, all of the sudden feeling very uncomfortable in that room. He walked around to the front of the couch and stood before her, and reached down to stroke her cheek.

      "I do not have time for breakfast, I must go. Please eat as much as you would like." He bent down and kissed her lips. "You are so beautiful. I don't think I will be able to wait until our wedding night to make you mine."

      He turned and walked through the door to start his day. Sigyn had never been so happy to see someone leave in all her life. Suddenly, she noticed how good the food smelled and was drawn to the table. She ate all the fruit, eggs and bread she could, stuffing herself full. She briefly thought about going back to sleep, but that thought was interrupted by a light knock on the door, followed by Caldur with a large white box. She would know that box anywhere, it came from the royal tailors.

      "Lady Sigyn, a courier dropped this box off for you. I believe it is a gift from Lord Gunnar."

      "Thank you Caldur." She took the box from him as he bowed to her. She was usually the one doing the bowing, and instructed him not to bow for her unless Gunnar was around. She knew all too well how it felt to be subordinate to someone else. She placed the box on the table and opened it. She pulled the dress out, hanger first, and scoffed out loud.

      "Of course, it's red. What other color would it be?" She added, shaking her head. It was beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as the green one Loki picked out. It was sleeveless, long and flowy, and came up to the base of her neck. The bodice was red lace, with a small skin-colored strip of fabric sown into the lining around her breasts, to make it look like she was wearing nothing under the lace. The dress, especially in this color, seemed a bit scandalous... She hung it up in the bedroom, and opened her drawer to find underwear to wear with it. The only bra that would work under that dress was the strapless one Loki gave her. If she was going to wear that, then she might as well wear the panties that matched. She hoped Gunnar would not see the set, he would have a fit. It would not take very long for him to figure out where it came from, as these men seemed to be obsessed with their colors. She laid them on top of her underwear in the drawer and slid it closed until time to put them on.

      She decided to look around a little, since she was finally alone. She found nothing of interest to her in Gunnar's chambers. He had no books, nor anything to keep her mind occupied. She would go insane if she had to marry him and actually live here. She cracked the front door open and peeked her head out into the hall. There was an armored guard on each side of the door, and they both turned to look at her.

      "What do you need, Lady Sigyn?"

      "Oh... nothing. I was just looking around... Thank you." She closed the door and leaned against it.

      She was a prisoner.

\---------------------------------------------------------
    
    
      
    
      
    
    Loki finally had a plan in place, but every detail would have to be executed flawlessly or it would not work. He lay on his bed, with his left hand behind his head, tossing a metal cup up      into the air and catching it as it came down. He was deep in thought, playing each scenario out carefully in his head. He had to be prepared for whatever came his way. He had a little under    three days left before it would happen, and he hoped Sigyn would be okay until the pieces of his plan fell into place.  
    
      
    
    
                     A booming voice along with a pounding on his door signaled that Thor was on the other side. Loki groaned and unlocked the door for his brother. He went back to his prone position on  the bed putting his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling.
            

      "Loki, have you even been out of this room? Have you eaten?"

      "What did you need, Thor?" Loki cut his eyes to his brother.

      "Father wanted me to remind you about the feast tonight." Thor continued as he took a seat. "Although, I must warn you, Sigyn will be there with Gunnar."

     "Oh _fantastic!_ I cannot wait for that." Loki said sarcastically.

      "I am sorry all of this happened, brother. I know you loved her. There has to be a reason, or father would not have done what he did. You must forget and move on. I can introduce you to some beautiful young ladies!" Seeing as though Loki didn't seem interested in that option, he sighed and continued. "Sigyn will be wed in less than three days, and I don't believe there is anything you can do to stop it. You must trust that Theoric will treat her right, and she will have a good life."

     Loki stayed silent.

     Thor smiled and stood up. "I shall see you tonight at the feast then."
    
    
    -----------------------------------------------------
    

      Sigyn stood at the bathroom mirror after taking her bath, wrapped in a towel. It was time to start getting ready for the feast. She moisturized her face, and began to apply some makeup. She jumped as she heard the front door shut.

      "Sigyn?"

      She cleared her throat before replying. "In here, Gunnar!"

      He came into the bathroom, and stood behind her. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He put his nose to her neck smelling her. "I am glad to be home... And I cannot wait to see you in that dress I picked out for you." He growled.

     "Oh yes, thank you very much. It is beautiful." Sigyn replied.

     He smelled of sweat, dirt, and leather. "I was hoping that you had not bathed yet. It has been a long day, and I looked forward to sharing a bath with you." He ran his fingers lightly down her arms as he kissed her neck, giving her goose bumps. He felt them and grinned. Sigyn twisted out of his arms.

     "I must begin dressing, Gunnar. You may have your bath now."

     She went straight to the bedroom and closed the door. She breathed a sigh of relief once she heard the bathroom door close and the water running. She slipped into her green bra and panties, and then into her dress. She managed to get it zipped by herself, thankfully. It fit perfectly, and it was beautiful and even a bit sexy. She reached into her panty drawer and retrieved the silk square. She removed the earrings from it, and put them into her ears. She loved them so much, and they made her face light up.

    Sigyn whispered "Oh my Queen, how I wish you were still here. You would have prevented every bit of this."

    She stepped into her shoes as Gunnar walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. She couldn't help but notice his sculpted, muscular chest and arms, but she quickly looked away.

    "You look absolutely perfect. I am the happiest man alive!”

     She smiled. "I will let you have your privacy, so you can dress." She began to walk out.

    "No, Sigyn, stay." She slowly backed her way to the edge of the bed and took a seat. She wanted to look away as he began to dress, but her eyes were trained on him. He dropped his towel, and just like that, he was completely nude in front of her. Gunnar, in all his glory, still could not compare to Loki. She watched him as he slowly dressed, putting on his formal armor. After he slid into his shiny boots, he reached out his hand to her. "Okay. Are we ready?"

    "I believe so."

    They walked into the sitting room, and Sigyn noticed another white box on the table... Almost identical to her dress box.

    "I have one more thing for you before we go." He opened the box and pulled out a luxurious brown fur stole. Sigyn's eyes were wide.

    "I did not want you to be cold." He said as he motioned for her to come to him. He put the soft stole on her, and her hand went directly to it. It was one of the nicest things she had ever touched.

   "Thank you, Gunnar."

    "I cannot wait to show you off." He said, widely grinning at her.

    They made their way to the dining hall, and were not short on stares and whispers directed at them. Everyone was gossiping about the new couple. They entered the dining hall, and were shown to their seats by a male servant. Gunnar pulled out Sigyn's chair for her and took his place next to her. Odin, nor the Princes were there yet, but just about everyone else was. Everyone made small talk besides Sigyn, she was much too nervous to speak. The heavy doors opened and Odin and Thor entered. Everyone stood and bowed to their King, as Odin took the seat at the head of the table. Thor sat to the left of Odin, and to the right of Gunnar. Sigyn knew the empty chair across from Thor was for Loki. She hoped he would come. She just wanted to see him.

     Odin stood and spoke. "Once again the season of the Great Hunt is upon us. Men and warriors across Asgard will join together in a large hunt to supply our palace with enough meat and fur to last the rest of the year. It is dangerous, but it is necessary! We will be-"

    Odin was interrupted as the door opened, and Loki entered. Sigyn held her breath. She wanted to just jump up, grab his hand and run. She tried to keep a straight face as he strode over to the table and took his seat. He looked incredible. He was dressed in his formal armor, complete with his horned helmet atop his head. He looked across the table at her, and she could see his eyes soften and a small smile tug at his lips. Gunnar saw that also, and grabbed her hand that laid on the table, squeezing it. Loki looked down at their joined hands, and then up at Gunnar. His eyes narrowed as he stared at him. He would love to jump over the table and slit Gunnar's throat, right in front of everyone, but that would derail his plan.

     Odin cleared his throat and continued. "As I was saying, we will leave in one week. We have pressing matters to attend to before we leave. We will be having a wedding in the palace in two days! Gunnar has chosen his bride, and I could not be more proud. Sigyn was always like a daughter to me. Congratulations to you!" He tipped his goblet to them. "Now... Let's feast!"

     She could not believe Odin just said that. As of three days ago, he hated her and didn't want her anywhere near his son. Loki's fists clenched under the table until he thought they would bleed. The servants began bringing out trays upon trays of food. Loki slid down in his chair and rested his face upon his fist. He just stared directly at the two of them. Sigyn noticed it first, and it made her very uncomfortable. She had not seen Loki's eyes this dark before. Gunnar noticed next.

     He leaned over the table and spoke quietly and sternly. "I hope you know that my lovely wife will never speak to you again. I will not allow it. I will be her husband, and you will be nothing. Still just a filthy Trickster, who has no throne." He smiled a twisted smile in Loki's direction, as he filled his flagon full of mead for the second time.

     Loki said nothing, he just stared at them.

     A whisper flowed into Sigyn's left ear. "Meet me outside." She gasped and turned around, but no one was there. She could have sworn it was Loki, but he was sitting right in front of her. How could that be?

    "Gunnar, I have to use the restroom. I will be back shortly.” He grabbed her thigh hard and put his lips to her ear and growled "You better be, or I will come looking for you."

     She nodded, and excused herself from the table. She went through the door and looked around. This was so strange. She walked further down the hall, and someone grabbed her from behind and put their hand over her mouth. She muffled a scream as the person dragged her to the end of the hall.

    "Shhhhh! It's me!"

    "Loki? My gods it is you!" She grabbed him and held him tightly.

    "I need to speak to you, but we cannot be seen." He grabbed her hand and led her through a door and into a library. He led her to the very back row of books.

    "How did you do that? I saw you sitting there, but then you were outside..."

    "It's a duplication spell. I made a copy of myself, then used an invisibility spell to sneak out."

    "We can't be long, Loki. Otherwise, Gunnar will come looking for me. I think he's already had too much to drink.”

    Loki nodded, as he removed his helmet. "I have a plan. I am going to get you out of this, and then we can be together. You just have to be patient and trust me... I promise you."

    "Oh, I have been waiting to hear that! Thank you Loki, I will never be able to repay you."

    He smiled and stroked her cheek. "I have missed you so much."

    "I've missed you too. These past couple of days have been miserable without you."

    Loki bent down and pressed his lips to hers. "Has he hurt you? Have you given yourself to him?"

    "Of course not, Loki. It is only you that I willingly give myself to."

    He forcefully pushed her back against the wall of books as his lips crashed onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved, planting kisses down to her collarbone. She moaned, as his fingers crept up her thighs, and he started to pull up her dress.

    "You look ravishing in this dress... However, it is a dreadful color."

    Sigyn giggled. "I believe green suits me better."

    He moved his hands up her legs until they reached her panties. He hooked his fingers in the sides and pulled them down, chuckling as he pulled them off and put them in his coat pocket. "Yes, you do look lovely in green."

    S he reached out and quickly unfastened his breeches, pulling them down and letting his hardness spring free. Oh, she had missed that. He pulled her dress up around her waist and picked her up.

    “We must hurry, my love... no time for playing around.” He winked.

    He rubbed his cock up and down her wet entrance, and without warning, pushed all the way into her. She would have screamed loudly, but Loki had reached up to cover her mouth with his hand.

    "Shhhh... My darling, I do love your moans and screams but we must be quiet." She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to move in and out of her. She reached her hands up and grabbed the shelf of books above her, letting Loki take her like only he could. He held her firm to the bookshelf and pumped his hips fast and hard, sliding in and out of her drenched quim. He could feel his orgasm building quickly.

    "Sigyn, I want to feel you come all over my cock. I want to feel you milking every drop out of me... can you do that for me, darling?"

    She looked into his eyes, and the sight was so carnal. She watched him as he bared his teeth, grunting like a wild animal, and using all the strength he had to thrust into her. Her eyes began to glass over, and her mouth fell open. He knew that look. He could feel the first spasms of her orgasm as it burned through her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face in the side of his neck, biting her lip to keep from screaming. Loki exploded, moving fast and hard as he rode out his orgasm.

    “My god, I’ve been missing that.”

    He chuckled quietly. “Not as much as me, darling.”

    They were both still and panting, leaning on each other. He kissed her forehead as he put her back on her wobbly feet.

    Sigyn smoothed her dress, and touched up her hair. "I've got to get back to Gunnar. I'm surprised he has not come looking for me yet."

    Loki nodded. "I love you, Sigyn. Remember, wait for me."

    "I love you too." She smiled and turned to walk away. She returned to her seat beside Gunnar. He looked at her with hazy eyes. "Where have you been?"

    "The bathroom, I told you." She gave him a reassuring smile, and squeezed his hand. She wondered how much he had to drink while she was gone. She looked over at the illusion of Loki and suddenly it came back to life. He began to eat, and gave her a quick wink. She blushed and cast her eyes downward.

    When the feast was over and people began to disperse, Sigyn held onto Gunnar as he got out of his seat. He was stumbling around, and Sigyn had to try very hard to suppress her laughter.

    "Let us get you home."

    They finally made it back to Gunnar's chambers. Sigyn locked the door after they were in, and as she turned around she saw him raise his hand. He slapped her hard across the face, and slammed her up against the door. She could not believe what was happening, she felt her face begin to sting and her ear rang loudly. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head, and all she could smell was alcohol as he breathed in her face.

    "Do you think I'm _stupid_ , you little sow?"

    "No, Gunnar, of course no-"

    "I know you did not go to the bathroom. You went to him, didn’t you?"

    "No, no, no. You saw him sitting there the whole time! Right there across from us!"

     "I know his tricks, and I know I cannot trust him." He began to run his hand under her dress and up her leg. "Can I trust you? Your little cheeks were pink when you came back from the restroom. Did you let him touch you? Or did you let him fuck you? Hmm? You know I do not share my possessions..."

   "Please Gunnar, do not do this." He threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom. He lowered her until her feet touched the floor, and slowly backed up until he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

    "You don't want me to do it? Fine, then you can do it for me. Take your clothes off." He stared intently and expectantly at her.

    "NOW!" He roared, nearly rattling the walls.

    She jumped and began to cry as she reached behind herself to unzip her dress. She pulled her arms through the top and let it fall to her waist. She continued to push the dress over her hips until it hit the floor in a pool of red fabric. Her eyes were cast downward as Gunnar walked over to her and began circling her like a shark.

  "How dare you wear green in my chambers?" He was disgusted.

   "And where are your panties?"

    'Shit!' Sigyn thought. Loki had not given her panties back to her.

   "Nevermind, I'm sure I know exactly where they are." He ran his hand down in between her breasts, to her stomach, and kept going until he reached the spot in between her legs.

   "I know exactly how to tell if you went to Loki." He reached in between her legs and dipped his middle finger easily into her folds. He ran his other hand through her hair and pulled her head back hard until she was looking, through her tears, up into his eyes. "You are a filthy little beast, you know that? You cannot even keep your legs closed. I can feel him seeping out of you. You know how we fix this? I am going to stake my claim on you right now."

    He threw her on the bed and she curled herself into a ball... sobbing and shaking, and praying this would not happen.

    "Please Loki. Please help me." She deliriously whispered over and over.

    She was staring through the window, and noticed a large black raven perch on the windowsill. It was very strange to see a raven perch on a window at night. It almost felt like it was looking  straight at her. Gunnar had disrobed and she felt the bed move as he crawled toward her. He grabbed her arms and twisted her out of her ball, pinning them above her head. He was leaving sloppy drunk kisses all over her, as she felt his hard cock rubbing her thigh. All she could do was stare at the raven, who was still watching. She tried to concentrate on it to take her mind off what was happening.

   "Are you ready to be mine?" He asked, as he moved down taking one pink nipple into his mouth.

    Suddenly, he collapsed on her chest. She wondered if he was dead, but she could feel him breathing. He had passed out! She rolled him off of her and scrambled to find some clothes. She slipped her nightgown over her head, and looked back at the window. The crow pecked on the window three times, and she thought she was crazy, but she could have sworn the bird's eyes glowed green. She walked to the window, as the bird flew away.

    She went back into the sitting room, closing the bedroom door quietly behind her. She sat on the floor in front of the fire. That couldn't have been Loki, could it? She knew he could change his visage to look like other people, but could he change himself to take on the appearance of an animal? All she knew was that she was thankful, and she hoped Gunnar would be different after he slept the alcohol off.

 


	16. The Meeting in the Woods

**Chapter Sixteen**

 

      Sigyn did not sleep at all that night. She did not trust Gunnar enough to sleep while he was home. She was still shaken from what happened the night before, and couldn't stop thinking about it. She was so close to being violated... But something, or someone, stopped it. Caldur entered with breakfast, and set their table.

      "Is Lord Gunnar still sleeping?"

      "Yes Caldur. He indulged a bit too much last night at the feast." He smiled an understanding smile.

      "Can I ask you a question? Does he do that very often? Drink too much like that?" Sigyn asked.

      "Sometimes, milady. Do not get me wrong, my master works very hard... But sometimes he can be difficult to handle. Maybe with you here he will calm down a bit."

      Sigyn nodded and her eyes moved back to the fire. She heard the bedroom door click, and Gunnar greeted Caldur.

      "Morning, Caldur. Thank you for breakfast! It looks delightful. Is my beautiful bride awake yet?"

      She shuddered and pulled her knees to her chest as she heard his boot steps coming her way. He sat on the couch behind her, and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

      "Did you have trouble sleeping last night, dear?" He asked her.

      "You could say that."

      "I don't remember much from last night, I have to say. But I do remember how beautiful you looked in that red dress. Come, let us have breakfast together before I leave."

      Had he forgotten everything from last night? He acted like the normal Gunnar this morning. Sigyn stood and joined him at the table. She added some of the sweet cakes to her plate, blushing at the comment she remembered Loki making about them tasting as sweet as her. She added some syrup and strawberries to the top, and poured herself a glass of freshly squeezed juice. She stuffed her mouth full of the decadent sweet cakes, and closed her eyes to savor the taste. Gunnar spoke and brought her back to reality.

      "The tailors will be here this morning to fit you for your wedding dress. I wish I could be around to see that. I guess I will see it tomorrow though, right?" He smiled as he put a berry to his lips.

      "Oh, yes, _tomorrow_..." She was running out of time. If Loki did not do something, she would actually be marrying Gunnar... _Tomorrow_! He had to hurry.

      They finished eating, and Gunnar left to attend to his duties. Sigyn bathed, and braided her hair over her shoulder to get it out of her face. She kept seeing that raven from last night in her mind. She knew Loki had something to do with that... His magic was all over it. She laid down on the couch and napped for an hour before Caldur entered with the tailor following him. She was a tall, thin, grey haired woman and she introduced herself as Magda. Her hair was piled on top on her head, and she wore eyeglasses around her neck on a thin ribbon. She was carrying a large box that Sigyn assumed was her dress.

      "Okay my dear, we need to get this dress fitted. I hope you like it, since Gunner was the one who told us what he wanted to see you in. Although you are such a lovely young couple, I'm sure you have the same tastes! Okay, you need to take off your clothes.”

      This lady was leaving a bad taste in Sigyn's mouth already. She stepped out of her nightgown, and covered her chest with her arms. Magda removed the dress from the box, and put it near the floor so Sigyn could step into it, pulling it up and zipping the back. She took Sigyn to the mirror, and what she saw left her speechless. The dress was a beautiful blush color that looked perfect against her pale skin... white with just a hint of soft pink. The bodice had long sleeves, and a deep v-neck that showed a nice bit of cleavage, but not too much. It was covered in an exquisite Asgardian lace of the same color. The bottom of the gown was made from several layers of tulle with bits of lace that matched the top. Sigyn gasped. It truly was a piece of art. If Loki's plans fell through, she might actually have to marry Gunnar. No dress in all the nine realms was beautiful enough to make her want to do that.

      "Okay, it looks like it fits you beautifully. I will alter a couple of things tonight and deliver it to you in the morning." Magda said as Sigyn was stepping out of the dress.

      "Thank you."

      Magda nodded as she turned to leave.

      The next few hours seemed to drag by for her. There was nothing for her to do in Gunnar's chambers. You could tell that he didn't spend much time there, because it didn't seem lived in at all. Basically he just ate and slept there. Sigyn was bored.

      She was stoking the fire when Gunnar walked in the door.

      "Evening, milady."

      "Good evening, Gunnar."

      He pressed his body flush with her back and wrapped his arms around her. "I have missed you today, my love. Imagine, at this time tomorrow we will be man and wife." He smiled as he pressed a kiss against her neck.

      "Yes, you are right." She grimaced. He squeezed her tightly as Caldur entered.

       "I'm sorry sir, madam. I have your dinner."

       "Thank you Caldur!" He beamed.

      Caldur set their table, as Gunnar and Sigyn sat down to eat. In front of them was a whole bird, roasted vegetables, bread, and berries with chocolate for desert. Sigyn was starving, and more than happy to share this meal with him.

      "I had a discussion with The All-Father about our ceremony tomorrow. Since I have no family on Asgard, and you are apparently not speaking to your father, I decided I wanted our wedding to be a private affair. It will only be us, and The All-Father of course. He will perform our ceremony, then we will have a cozy private dinner, and then I will carry you all the way back here where we will spend our first night together in our bed." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

      "Sounds lovely, Gunnar".

     They were halfway through their meal when Caldur entered the room, followed by Odin. Gunnar and Sigyn both stood up and bowed.

     "All-Father! What a surprise! Is everything okay?"

     "Gunnar, one of your soldiers detected a threat in the edge of the north forest. I need you to ride out right now and see if you can find out what is going on."

     "But, All-Father, I am to be wed tomorrow. Is there not someone else who could do it?"

     "No. You are the one I trust the most. You will be back in plenty of time for your wedding. We could not start it without you anyway. Now please go."

     "Yes, my King. Right away." He looked at Sigyn. "Will you be alright while I am gone?"

     "I will be perfectly fine."

     Gunnar nodded and grabbed his boots and coat and walked out, with Odin following him. That was very strange. She sat down and finished her meal anyway, and took a nice hot bath. She slipped into her nightgown and wrapped up in a blanket before the fire...

———————————————----------------------------

     "Thank you Gunnar, please report to me what you find out there. Come to me when you get back. "

     "Yes, my King."

     Gunnar bent down to pull on his boots as Odin turned and walked back to his chambers. Once he was almost there, he ducked into a broom closet. Odin's visage started to glow and flicker green and fade away to reveal a certain dark haired Prince with a wicked grin.

     "Okay, here goes nothing." He ducked his head out into the hall to make sure no one had seen his transformation. Now he had to hurry. He ran to the west side of the palace through a door that opened into a grassy patch outside.

     "Hello Byr. You ready for some fun?" He rubbed his horse behind his ear, and mounted up. He whispered an invisibility spell that shielded him and his horse from being seen. He rode hard and fast to the north, and into the woods. He tied Byr to a tree that was hidden out of the way and entered the woods on foot. Now, he just had to wait.

     He knew it would not take Gunnar long to get here so he had to be prepared and ready. He heard the whinnying and stomping of a horse, and knew it was not Byr. It had to be Gunnar's horse. He ducked down and watched as he dismounted his tan steed and tied him to a tree. Gunnar drew his sword and began to walk into the forest. Loki waited until he was further in than he was, and walked up behind him.

     “Hello, Gunnar."

     Gunnar swiveled on his feet and faced Loki. "What the Hel is going on, Trickster?"

     "Did you really think I was going to stand idly by and watch a quim like you marry Sigyn? You are nothing but a thief."

     Gunnar laughed. "Oh, is that was this is about? Sigyn _wants_ to marry me. I would treat her better than you would, and you know it."

     Loki nodded sarcastically. "Oh... _Yes_ , I _saw_ the way you were treating her last night. I saw a sweaty, drunk man on top of a woman half his size, forcing himself upon her! She did not want to give herself to you, you disgusting swine... So you thought you would just take it?"

     "You were looking in our window, you perverted fool?"

     "Let's just say a little 'bird' told me what was going on." Loki smiled, and continued. "The thing is, you aren't going to marry her tomorrow, Gunnar. I am."

     Gunnar laughed heartily. "Are you mad? Odin would never allow that."

      "We'll see."

     "So why did you bring me out here Loki? To cry over the fact that I am marrying the woman you desire? Every time you lust after her, you just remember that I am the one taking her to bed at night. Not you."

     "No, I didn't bring you out here to cry, Gunnar. I brought you out here to kill you. It would make my life so much easier, you see?"

     "You think you will kill me? I am the best warrior in Asgard! You are a puny Prince that would rather just diddle around in his chambers all day, doing who knows what... And I will be the one killing you."

     Gunnar lunged at Loki, and put his sword through the center of his chest. Suddenly, the stabbed Loki flickered away...

     "What is this? You are using magic, you coward? Come and fight me!" He turned around and saw five more Lokis walking toward him. He would never admit he was scared, but this was too spooky. All of the Lokis spoke in unison.

     "I will fight you, just figure out which one is the real me... Come on, you brave warrior!"

     With a flick of Loki's wrists, a group of summoned snakes began to slither toward Gunnar. He laughed as he watched Gunnar whimper at the sight of them. He kicked at them trying to move them away, but they were persistent - biting as his boots, and trying to slither up his legs.

     Gunnar started turning in circles, kicking at the snakes, and brandishing his sword as the five Lokis closed in on him. He began losing his footing, and swinging his sword through the air trying to make contact with the real Loki.

    "You are a demon, trickster. You do not realize what you are doing!"

     The real Loki lunged forward and plunged his dagger straight into Gunnar's heart.

     "I know exactly what I am doing. There is nothing I would not do for the woman I love." Loki answered.

     Gunnar fell into Loki, a trail of blood coming from his mouth, and Loki dropped him limply to the ground. He retrieved his dagger from the corpse and wiped it on a cloth until it shined again. He looked down upon Gunnar, studying his features. Suddenly, Loki's muscles grew, and his skin became darker, his hair lengthened down his back, and a dark beard appeared on his face. His clothing changed from his long green and black leather coat to Gunnar's red tunic and woolen cape. He had taken on the exact visage of the man he killed... He even spoke like him. He whispered a spell over Gunnar's body that would make it almost impossible to find. He walked out and gathered the two horses, mounting Gunnar's tan steed, and leading Byr by his rope. He finally approached the stables and gave the tan horse's reins to the stable boy. He pointed at Byr.

     "I found this horse down by the woods. Do you know it?"

     "Yes Lord Gunnar, that's Prince Loki's horse. I wonder how he got out? Please do not tell him that I am responsible for almost losing his horse!"

     "Do not worry, boy. I will not."

     Loki entered Gunnar's chambers, and saw Sigyn wrapped in a cream color blanket, asleep on the couch. He walked toward her quietly, and knelt beside her. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, feeling the happiness he has been missing the last few days wash over him. He swept a stray tendril of hair out of her face. He would just have to stay like this, as Gunnar, until after the ceremony tomorrow. He knew Sigyn would be upset, thinking he had abandoned her, but this was the way he had to do it. Once in Gunnar's room, he made a pallet on the floor to sleep on. He would not dare sleep in the bed, after what he saw happen on it.

      He got a little rest that night, but mostly he was worried about keeping his identity hidden. He did not know if his disguise would remain through deep sleep, and he didn't want to chance Sigyn walking in and finding him sleeping on the floor as Loki. He wanted to wait until after the ceremony to reveal himself and tell her what he did, and hope that she did not hate him for it.

     The morning light began to flow through the windows, and find rest on Loki's face. He awoke with a start and jumped up to look at the mirror. He shuddered, as he was still Gunnar. He ran his hand over his face, feeling the weight of his beard, and running a finger over the scar above his left eye. He hoped that by tonight, Sigyn would truly be his, and he could be rid of this dreadful face.

    He heard the male servants voice outside and walked to the door, cracking it to peek out. They must have heard him because when he looked, Sigyn and Caldur were both staring at him. He opened the door and slowly entered the sitting room.

    "Lord Gunnar, your breakfast is ready. I trust you slept well, sir."

     Loki nodded.

    "Lady Sigyn, your wedding dress should be delivered shortly."

    "Thank you Caldur." She felt like she was getting ready for her own funeral instead of her wedding.

     She was sitting down to eat, and Loki noticed the tiny red nightgown Gunnar had given her to wear. It barely covered anything at all. He could see the swells of her breasts, and the tops of her thighs... The gown, her rosy cheeks, and her tousled curly hair meant Loki was having a hard time concentrating. His breeches were growing uncomfortably tight as he stood there and stared at her. He was also growing angry and jealous that Gunnar had been seeing her like this the past few days. No wonder he was becoming so crazy about her. Sigyn noticed him staring, and interrupted his train of thought.

     "Are you not going to eat any breakfast?" She was piling eggs and fruit on her plate.

     "Oh... Um... No, I think I should go start my day. I will see you a little later." Loki grabbed an apple from the table, and walked through the door. He didn't want to get too close to Sigyn because he did not know how well his disguise would hold. He was nervous, and they were almost there... Why chance it now? Besides, he had a few details that he still needed to work out. Gunnar got to pick out her dress, but he was going to pick everything else out this morning.

     Caldur and Sigyn just looked at each other. "That was strange." She said. He shrugged.

      She finished her breakfast and bathed, washing her hair and spending time to get extra clean, since today was her wedding day. She soaked in the floral scented bath oils, until there came a knock on Gunnar's door.

     "Lady Sigyn, there is someone here to help you get ready for the ceremony." She rolled her eyes. "I will be out in a moment!"

     She stepped out of the water, and dried herself. She wrapped a towel around her body, and figuring she was just delaying the inevitable, opened the door to the bathroom. She was really not expecting to see Asta seated on the couch waiting on her.

    "Sigyn!" Asta bounded off the couch and wrapped her arms around her.

    "Asta, what are you doing here? This is a surprise!"

    "Well, I was going to be working in the kitchen today, but Gunnar came to me and asked if I could come help you instead."

    "That is strange... How would he know to ask you?"

    "I dunno, Sigyn. Maybe he saw me going to your room the other day with all those boxes... And thought I could help you today!"

    "Hmmm..." Sigyn knew that was not the case. The only person that knew she and Asta had become friends was Loki. She was beginning to get frustrated because she didn't know what was going on.

    "There's a bunch of boxes in the hall, I will get Caldur to help me carry them in." Asta stood and walked to the door.

    "No, it's okay. I will help you! No need to bother Caldur with something I can do."

    Asta was right. There were a lot of boxes in the hall, all different colors, all different sizes. They finally got them in and decided to open them.

    Sigyn removed the lid from the first box, and inside were a pair of magnificent golden heels. They were covered in such intricate golden scrollwork that she imagined could only come from the dwarves.

    "Asta, would you mind opening that big box? That is my dress, and we probably need to get it hung up pretty quickly." Asta nodded and took the lid off the box. She grabbed the hanger and gasped as she pulled the dress out.

    "Oh my... I've never seen anything like it! That lace is incredible." Sigyn gave Asta a partial smile, as she opened a tiny black box. A man's shiny golden band glimmered up at her. She ran her finger over the smooth gold and imagined having to slide that wedding band on Gunnar's finger. She couldn't take it anymore. She pushed the box to the side, placed her face in her hands, and began to sob. Asta wrapped her arms around her.

    "Oh, Sigyn... Don't cry. I know this isn't what you wanted. I could tell you loved the Prince. You've just gotta make the best out of this. You never know, it might be good!"

    "Yes... Maybe." She hugged Asta back, thankful to have a friend at that moment. Loki still had a few hours to get her out of this... After all, he promised and she believed him.

    "Well, let's see what else we've got here..." Asta opened another box and inside was a stunning crown made of flowers. "Oh, Sigyn look at this!"

    She walked over and peeked into the box. She would know these flowers anywhere, they came from her garden. She carefully pulled the crown out of the box, and she put it to her nose. She inhaled deeply, and the smell immediately gave her a rush of happiness and good memories. The crown was composed of large bright pink roses, mixed with white peonies, and rich deep purple dahlias, which were the Queen's favorite, all woven together with lush, deep green ivy. It was lovely, and it was perfect for her. She put a damp cloth in the bottom of the box to keep the crown fresh, and placed it back into the box.

    Asta pulled out a flatter box and shook it. "I know what that sound means, I'm not looking in there!" She slid the box across the table to Sigyn. She lifted the lid off of the box and tore open the tissue paper that housed it's contents. Out of the box, she retrieved a sexy lace corset, with a separate garter belt. It had a deep v-neck and was a beautiful ivory color with scrollwork up the sides and on the cups. There were also panties and silk stockings to match. It was exactly what she pictured herself wearing on her wedding day.

    Asta applied Sigyn's makeup lightly and flawlessly. "I guess I should start getting dressed?" She asked. Asta nodded, as Sigyn picked up her corset and dropped her towel. She wiggled into it, with Asta's help, and pulled her matching panties on. She rolled her silk stockings up, and clipped the tops to her garter belt.

    "He is going to drool like a dog when he sees you in this."

    Sigyn smiled. "Thanks Asta."

     They very slowly slid her dress on over her head, being very careful not to rip the delicate lace. Sigyn smoothed it over her hips and looked in the mirror. Everything looked perfect, except for the worried look on her face. She stepped into her shoes, and Asta placed the flowered crown atop Sigyn's head of curls. Sigyn put the Queen's golden studs in her ears. At least a part of Frigga would be with her that day. She put Gunnar's wedding band on her thumb to hold until she slipped it on his finger.

    “Well, there’s one last tiny box. You should open it.”Asta handed the small blue box to Sigyn. She pulled the top off the box, and inside laid a tiny golden feather on a long gold chain. She reached in and picked it up with a confused look on her face.

    “Huh. That’s different. Normally, a feather symbolizes freedom. Kind of a weird thing to wear on your wedding day.” Asta added. “Oh! Maybe it’s because he’s a Nighthawk.” She shrugged.

    “Hmm. Will you put it on me?” Asta clasped the necklace behind Sigyn’s neck. It was beautiful, and came to the perfect spot right between her breasts... over her heart.

    "You look gorgeous!" The girls were looking at each other when the door clicked and Loki walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at her. She was perfect.

    "Hi, Gunnar." She looked up at him through her eyelashes. "What do you think?" Sigyn asked.

    "I think you are the most stunning and perfect thing I have ever seen... I cannot wait to marry you." He grinned down at her. "Let me go change, and we will be on our way to the Throne Room." He walked past her and closed the bedroom door behind him. Asta hugged Sigyn tightly. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go. Good luck and congratulations! Have fun tonight." She wiggled her eyebrows.

    "Thank you for everything Asta, I don't know what I would do without you." Asta shrugged and skipped towards the door, making Sigyn giggle.

    "I am ready, love. Let us go be wed!" Gunnar grabbed Sigyn's hand and practically dragged her all the way to the Throne Room. Gunnar was in his formal armor, complete with helmet, and a beaming smile... But underneath, Loki was terrified. He wanted this to work...

    No, it had to work. He was trying not to let Sigyn feel him trembling as they quickly made their way to the Throne Room.

 


	17. The Wedding

**Chapter Seventeen**

 

      The pair arrived at the large double doors of the throne room.

      "Hello, Gunnar! The All-father is expecting you and your bride." The guard stepped aside, and opened the door for the both of them. Sigyn tried to walk as slowly as possible, giving Loki extra time to come and stop this nonsense, but Gunnar was not having that any of that. He was so eager, she could not keep up with his long strides.

      Odin spotted the pair and stood, opening his arms. "What a beautiful afternoon it is for the two of you! It is a privilege that I get to be the one to unite the two of you in marriage."

      Gunnar bowed, and Sigyn dipped into a curtsey. "The privilege is all ours, All-Father." He added.

      As Sigyn looked up from her curtsey, Odin could see the first of many tears fall from her eyelashes. The guilt he felt was palpable. He did not want to force her into this loveless marriage, and he hoped that some sort of love could grow between she and Gunnar. All he could think about was Frigga, and how if she were here, she wouldn't allow this for one second. "I am sorry, my love." Odin whispered quietly.

      "Sigyn, you look beautiful... You will make a lovely wife for Gunnar. Shall we begin?"

      _Where_ was Loki? He was almost too late. She would never forgive him if he broke his promise and allowed this union to happen. If he did not do something quickly, she would have no choice but to marry Gunnar.

      "Please face each other." Sigyn turned toward Gunnar, and began to cry. Odin began.

      "Much wisdom concerning the joining of two souls has come our way from many cultures and realms. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. We will never have all the wisdom we desire, but if we have love, it makes it all worthwhile. Sigyn, daughter of Eirich, is it true you have come of your own free will and accord?"

      "Yes, it is true." She sniffled, knowing that was the biggest lie she would _ever_ tell.

      "Please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say:

       Around you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time passes, remember: Like a stone should your love be firm, like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly.

      Gunnar, I have not the right to bind you to Sigyn, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time."

      "It is my wish." Gunnar replied, beaming.

      "Sigyn, I have not the right to bind you to Gunnar, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time." She paused. It was at this moment she realized Loki was just not coming. She had placed her trust in him, and he did not fulfill his promise. Her lip trembled, as she tried to hold back a new set of tears.

      "It is my wish."

      "Gunnar, if it be your wish for Sigyn to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger." He reached into his pocket and retrieved a shiny golden band. As he slid it onto her finger, she noticed the glint of a stone settled in the middle of the band. It was deep green. She gasped, confused. She looked up at him and was met by a grin.

      "Sigyn, if it be your wish for Gunnar to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger." She slid the band off of her thumb and nervously placed it on his finger. What was going on?

      "I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your love so endure that it's flame remain a guiding light unto you. You may kiss your bride."

      Gunnar reached out to cup Sigyn's face, and he whispered "I promised you, my darling." He put his lips to hers, and all around her she felt the tickle of magic, almost like a cool breeze. She quickly opened her eyes. Gunnar's skin started to lighten, his hair became darker and shorter, and his eyes changed from deep brown to emerald green. Gone was the red armor, and in it's place the green armor and horned helmet of her true love.

      "How dare you!" Shouted Odin. "I should have expected this from you, Loki! This union will not hold. There was a contract..."

      Loki turned his head and looked at Odin, still holding Sigyn's face. "I have broken no rules Father. This marriage is valid, as long as Sigyn agrees to it. Our souls are now bound to the other." Loki turned to her.

      "What say you Sigyn? Will you be my wife?"

      "I will be grateful to be your wife, Loki!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

      "Frigga, my love, I have a feeling you had a hand in this." Odin whispered, as he closed his eye and rubbed his forehead. He peeked out at the pair and noticed they were looking at him expectantly.

      "Get out!" He screamed.

      Loki grabbed her hand and out they ran, laughing. "That was incredible! I cannot believe you pulled it off!"

      "I promised you, did I not? I will never leave you." They did not stop running until they were safely behind the door of his chambers.

      Sigyn jumped into Loki’s arms, looking down at her ring. "So, this means we are really married?"

      Loki put his finger under her chin and tilted her head to look up into his eyes. "Yes... if that is what you want. I pray it is."

      "Oh yes."

      He took the flowered crown off her head and pulled her close. He put his nose in her hair, and breathed in the scent of the roses. "You know, this means you are a Princess of Asgard now. You are a part of a royal lineage, no longer will you have to lift a finger for anything. You will have everything done for you... No more fetching dinners, or dusting, or mopping. Your _only_ duty is to be my wife."

      "Loki, I do not mind doing those things because I love you, and I want to take care of you."

      "It will not work that way anymore, my darling. You will have a handmaiden, and she will take care of those duties." He thought for a moment. "What about Asta? Would you like for me to ask her to fill that role?"

      "Yes! Asta is great, and I would love for her to do that. I'm sure she would love that too... Much better than working in the kitchen." She smiled.

      "Speaking of the kitchen... dinner will not be here for a couple of hours. What shall we do until then?" Loki asked, as he ran his hands suggestively over Sigyn's backside.

      "The first thing I would like to do is get out of this dress. It's getting itchy." Loki grinned devilishly, running his fingers down her chest and touching the golden feather.

      "As much as I would like to ravage you right here on this floor, with you wearing that dress... I _suppose_ I will allow you to change."

      Sigyn chuckled and gave a small curtsey. "Thank you, kind husband."

      She went into the washroom to take her dress off, and noticed it had been restocked with fluffy new towels and washcloths, and all sorts of goodies on the vanity area. She perused the bath oils, perfumes and creams. There were even beautifully engraved golden hairbrushes and new sheepskin slippers for her. She unzipped her dress and opened the washroom closet door to hang it up, and noticed it was full of new nightgowns hung in there as well. She browsed through the silk and cotton gowns, and each one was equally as stunning as the one before. She could not believe Loki had done all this for her. He was obviously very confident that his plan was going to work. She smiled and shook her head... She hoped she would not wake up from this dream.

      She looked into the mirror, and smoothed her hair. Her ring caught her eye in the mirror, and she looked down on it. It was simple and beautiful. She turned around and looked at her lingerie to make sure it was all still in place. It looked perfect, and she hoped Loki would like it. She stepped out of the washroom, and saw Loki kneeling down stoking the fire. He had removed his heavy coat, tunic and boots, and was left only in his leather breeches. For a moment, she watched him work with the fire. As he adjusted the pieces of wood with the fire iron, the muscles in his back flexed and relaxed in a beautiful display that made her ache for him. She could watch him forever.

      "Loki?" He turned his head to look at her, and what he saw left him speechless. Without taking his eyes off of her, he put the fire iron back in its place. He slowly approached, stalking her like prey, and reached down to lightly run his finger along a garter strap.

      "I truly do not deserve you, my beloved. You take my breath away, and give me life all at the same time. I cannot believe you are mine for all of eternity." He placed his hand behind her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue dance along hers. He left her mouth and placed a trail of kisses down her neck, eliciting a deep moan from Sigyn. As he reached the strap of her corset he moved it to the side and nibbled on her shoulder, biting her skin lightly and leaving her covered in goosebumps. Her head fell back and her eyes closed, a smile finding it's home on her lips. He repeated his ministrations on the other shoulder, as he reached behind her to loosen her corset. He quickly untied it and pulled it from her body, tossing it to the side. He placed a hand on each of her hips, and he lightly drew his fingertips up her stomach until he reached her breasts. Each large hand cupped a breast, and Sigyn's breathing quickened. His thumbs flicked over her nipples, making them as hard as tiny pebbles.

      She let her hands roam over Loki's toned, lean chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly. Her hands wandered down over his stomach and she could feel every muscle, working in synchronization, underneath his cool skin. Continuing, she reached the front of his breeches, unlacing them and dropping to her knees to pull them down. He stepped out of them, and she looked up at him. He was breathing hard, his teeth bared like an animal.

      "Touch me darling, please. I _need_ to feel your hands on me."

      Sigyn looked into Loki's eyes, and put her hands to her mouth, licking each palm. She then reached her hands out and wrapped them around his cock, one at the base and one on his shaft. She began to move her hands in unison, sliding them up and down his length... He was harder than she had ever felt him before. His head fell back, and he began to moan her name... and it was music to her ears. She noticed the drop of liquid that appeared at the head, and wanted to taste it desperately. She reached her tongue out and licked the tip of his cock, lapping up the liquid. He gasped loudly, and his head whipped down to look at her. He had seen magical things in all the nine realms, but the sight of her on her knees, halfway undressed, with her tongue on him was his absolute favorite.

      "Keep doing that, my dear. Ohhh, that's lovely." His hands instinctively dropped to the back of her head. She opened her lips and took more of him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip.

      "Ohh.. yes... Sigyn, that's it, my love. Can you take a bit more?" She opened her mouth wider, and took him in until he hit the back of her throat. She put her hands on the back of his thighs to steady herself, and began to move her head back and forth, letting his hands guide her.

      "My gods... _fuck, yes_. I will not last much longer like this, darling. Look up at me." Sigyn looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.

      "I am going to come in your mouth. I want you to be a good girl and swallow it all, do you hear me?"

      She nodded as Loki began to move her head harder and faster. He moaned her name loudly, and with a final hard thrust she felt him fill her mouth. She closed her eyes and swallowed, making sure not to spill a drop. Loki slid out of her mouth with a pop, and backed up until he took a seat on the edge of the bed. His breathing was labored and ragged, and he noticed she was still kneeling where he had left her.

      Loki motioned with two fingers. "Come, Sigyn. Lay down."

      She stood, rubbing her knees, and walked to the bed. He took her hand and helped her into it, and she lay back on his fluffy pillows and black fur blanket. She had missed lying his bed. He moved in between her legs, and he ran his hands up them, one at a time, stopping at the spot where her garter belt met her silk stockings. He freed one stocking and rolled it down her leg, placing kisses on the newly naked skin, and discarding it with the rest of their clothes. He did the same with the other leg, taking his time to kiss every inch of her bare legs. He slid the garter belt down her body, leaving her in just her panties. She was feeling relaxed and aroused, all at the same time, and was not expecting the next few words to come out of Loki's mouth.

      "I want to watch you."

      "Watch me... what?" She asked, confused.

      He moved back to sit on the edge of the bed. "I want to watch you touch yourself. Show me what you do when you think of me." Immediately Sigyn's face turned red. She had touched herself before, but certainly not in front of a man... much less a god. A god that was now her husband.

      He leaned in close and put his lips to her ear. "Do it for _me_."

      She took a deep breath and bit her lip. Was she really going to do this? She closed her eyes, and let her hands begin to wander over her own body. She took a deep breath and started at her neck, barely running her fingertips down her skin, from her ear to her collarbone. She arched her back a bit as her hands arrived at her breasts, continuing her light strokes around her nipples. As soon as they started puckering, she used her fingernails to softly pinch them, and a moan escaped her pursed lips. She opened her eyes and peeked at Loki, who had scooted closer to her and was now stroking his newly erect cock. He was humming with lust and wanted to touch her, but couldn’t take his eyes off his new wife.

     She left one hand caressing her breast and moved the other to her mouth. She inserted two fingers into her mouth and sucked on them as he watched her. She was looking directly into his eyes, teasing him. The two wet fingers traveled under the edge of her panties, and down to her core, as she began to tease herself, rubbing in circles. She threw her head back at the sensations she was feeling, and began to writhe underneath her own hand. Loki watched her each move intently, as his mouth fell open and his breath hitched in his throat. He could not handle anymore. She felt his mouth close around one nipple, sucking gently. He finally reached down and retrieved her hand from between her legs.

      "That'll be enough of that." Loki grinned as he ripped her panties from her and flipped her over on her belly, pulled her up to her knees, and pushed her head down to the bed. He got on his knees behind her, and positioned his cock at her wet entrance. Sigyn's eyes rolled back as he entered her, filling her completely. She gripped the fur blanket tightly between her fingers, preparing herself for what was about to happen. He placed his hands on her hips and withdrew almost completely before he pulled her hips back hard, impaling her. He growled and began thrusting in and out of her roughly, leaving her panting and moaning beneath him.

       He reached down with one hand and grabbed a handful of curly blonde hair and pulled her up, so that her back was against his chest. He put his mouth to her ear and whispered "Say my name..."

      Nothing came out of her mouth but a moan. He yanked her hair again and she whimpered.

      "I said... _Say... My... Name_." Each word was accentuated with a deep thrust.

      “Loki!”

      “That’s right... and what does that ring on your hand mean?”

      “It means... I am yours!”

      “Yesss... It does mean that you are _mine_ , and if any man tries to come between us I will slit their throat.” Sigyn’s eyes shot open. She realized at that moment what had happened to Gunnar. Loki had killed him. Loki began to thrust rapidly now. She could tell he was close. Every bit of her arousal had dissipated, all she could think about was the man inside of her taking a life not barely 24 hours ago. With a couple more thrusts, he pulled her to him as he had his release. They collapsed on the bed and as Loki was laying on his back trying to catch his breath, Sigyn turned to face him.

      “Loki, did you kill Gunnar?” His face turned toward her. He could not lie about this. “I did.”

      Her eyes began to fill with tears, and he scooted over to hold her.

      “You know that was the only way we could be together, Sigyn. There was a contract, and the only way to void it is if he were dead. I had to pose as him because I knew Odin would never willfully marry us. I’m sorry, my love. I did it so we could be together. We are going to be happy, do you hear me?” He gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back. She was happy they could be together, but felt like she was a major part in Gunnar's death. She felt guilty.

      A knock came upon the door. “Must be our dinner! Get under the blankets, I will get the door.” Loki jumped up and slipped a pair of pants on, and answered the door. Two young female servants entered, blushing. One was pushing a cart of food, the other was carrying a bucket with a champagne bottle in it. Loki took the bucket from the girl.

      “Compliments from the All-Father, Prince and Princess." They both curtseyed and scurried out.

      “I do not think I will ever get used to hearing people call me a Princess.”

      Loki grinned at her. “Maybe one day they will be calling you Queen! Come, eat.”

      She got out of bed, went into the washroom to clean up, and slipped one of her beautiful new nightgowns on. She smiled at her reflection, seeing her swollen lips and rosy flush. She went and sat beside her husband in front of the fire, and had an amazing meal, complete with a bottle of champagne from her new father-in-law.

 


	18. Asta

**Chapter Eighteen**

 

      Asta hummed happily as she kneaded a large ball of yeasty dough. She was a small girl, and kneading dough was no easy task, but she was strong. She did not really mind working in the kitchen most days, but some were particularly dreadful. She always wanted to run away on the days she ended up on dish-washing duty. She got there very early that morning to make sure she ended up making bread, and as far as she knew the sun was just now coming up.

       “Asta?” She spun around to a deep male voice saying her name. She was covered in flour, so she hoped it was not anyone of importance.

       No such luck. “Oh, hello Prince Loki!” She took a small bow, and tried to brush the flour off of her face.

      “What time will you be finished in the kitchen today?”

      “I would say about 2 or so, Prince.”

      “That’s fine. I need to see you in my chambers immediately after that.”

      “Oh... okay. I will be there, Your Majesty.”

     He turned to pick up his breakfast tray and strode out of the kitchen. What would he want with her for mercy’s sake? She hoped she was not in trouble for helping Sigyn yesterday. She took out her nervousness on the ball of dough beneath her hands, hoping time would pass quickly.
    
    
      ----------------------------------------------------------
    

      “Good morning, my beautiful wife. I have gotten our breakfast.” He set the tray on the bed.

       Sigyn rolled over and looked at Loki through one opened eye. “Must I get up? I am so very tired. We did not get much sleep last night.”

      “Yes, you must eat to have enough energy for what I will do to you today.” Loki winked. She groaned and sat up, as she gave Loki a sneer. He made her a plate full of fruit, eggs, and ham and handed it to her.

      “I spoke with Asta in the kitchen. I told her to come when she was done with her duties there.”

      “She will certainly be surprised. Just yesterday she was helping me dress for my wedding to Gunnar.” Loki winced at her words. If his plan had not worked, she would be having breakfast with Gunnar instead.

      “I am sorry, Loki. I just meant... well, nevermind. I am glad I am here.”

      He looked up from his plate, smiling. “I am glad too. Go on, eat up.”

      After they finished their meal, they bathed in lovely rose scented water and dried each other off.

      “I want to show you something.” Loki took her hand and led her to the closet in his room. He opened it and half of it was full of _beautiful_ clothing he had picked out for her. She gasped and exclaimed “All of this is for _me_?”

      “Yes. You are a Princess now, and you must dress like one. I figured you would like some nice new things.”

      “Thank you Loki, it is _all_ so lovely.”

      He nodded and kissed her forehead. “I will dress, and give you a few moments to look through your things."

      After he was done dressing, she went into the closet and ran her fingers along all the new garments. There was an array of gowns, both casual and formal, and even a pair of riding pants. Maybe Loki was planning on teaching her to ride! Asgardian women did not normally wear pants unless they were riding, or in Lady Sif’s case, in battle. The bottom of the closet was lined with shoes of each color and style. She pulled each dress out to decide which to wear. She chose a stunning long sleeved white dress that skimmed the tops of her feet. It fit more loosely than the dresses she had been wearing lately, but it cinched around her waist and flattered her figure. From the neckline down to her breasts was an intricate pattern of golden jewels and stones that sparkled like the stars. She picked out a pair of golden flats to wear with it. She sat at her vanity and braided her hair around the crown of her head. She looked at herself... wearing expensive immaculate gowns, and the golden earrings of a Queen... sitting at a vanity covered with oils and creams that no Asgardian could afford... wearing the golden wedding band of a Prince. She was glowing; she was happy.

       If Loki were a poor farmer, working out in the fields, she would still love him. She loved the man he was, not the things he could give her.

      “You are radiant, my love. I believe the married life suits you.” She looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of Loki leaning on the door frame. She stood, and walked into his open arms. “It only suits me, because I am married to you, my husband. You have made me the happiest woman in Asgard.” He kissed her lips gently, and they heard a knock on the door.

      “I’ll bet that is Asta. Stay in the washroom, you can surprise her.” Loki bounded to answer the door. He opened it to find a very nervous Asta. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her, bowing before the Prince.

      “Rise, Asta. Please come in.” She timidly entered his chambers, never turning her back on him. She had no idea why he wanted her here, and she wanted to stay on her guard. “Asta, I asked you here because, as you know, I just had a maid position come open...”

      “Yes, my Prince, I am so sorry. What happened to you was horrible. I loved Sigyn.”

      “Me too.” He smiled. “I was wondering if you would be interested in being brought into my household... to fill that position.”

      Sigyn was listening from the washroom, and could barely contain her giggles. This was too great.

      “Oh... um... well...” Asta stuttered as she looked at the floor. She was much too timid and wary to be the Prince’s maid. She didn’t know what to say to him.

      “Would it help you decide with me here?”

     “Sigyn! What are you doing-... wha-? I do not understand!” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “I thought you were marrying Gunnar?”

      Sigyn laughed. “Well... things changed a bit. Loki is now my husband.” She reached her hand out to interlace her fingers with Loki’s, as they both grinned at her.

      “When Gunnar came to ask you to help Sigyn get ready for the wedding... that was really me. It is a very long story. She will have to tell you later."

      “Oh... Ohmigods! You are married! This is wonderful news!” She jumped up and squeezed Sigyn as hard as she could. “Wait, that means you are a Princess now... I am sorry!” She dropped into a curtsey.

      “So, will you accept the job? I can go over your duties before you say yes, if you’d like.” Loki asked.

      “No, no, no! I accept! Thank you so much, Your Majesties!”

      He laughed. “Wonderful... Have a seat, and I will go over your chores.” Loki sat in his chair, and Asta took Sigyn’s chair. Sigyn stood in front of the fire to warm herself.

      “Your chores are very simple. Fetch our meals, keep our chambers clean, and give my lovely wife company. Oh, and uh... please always knock before entering our room.” Sigyn smiled to herself and slightly shook her head.

      “I think I can do that, Your Majesty.”

      “Okay, please go and gather your things. Sigyn can show you where your room will be, after all it was her room not very long ago. You will start tomorrow.”

      Asta jumped up, and ran from the room. “I will be back soon! I promise!”

     “Well, she is very... _spirited_.” Loki said as Asta ran down the hall. Sigyn chuckled. "That she is. It's why I like her."

      “I have some business that I need to take care of. I will be back before dinner.”

      “Oh? What kind of business?” She asked as Loki leaned down and kissed her lips.

      “It is not yours to worry about, darling. When Asta gets back, please show her to her room and let her get settled.”

      She nodded as he turned the knob on the door. “I love you, husband.”

      He turned back to her. “I love you, wife.” The door clicked behind him.

      She was uneasy about this ‘business’ Loki had to attend to. He had never lied to her, and she trusted him, but something about it was not right. It was not her place to nag him about where he was going, all she could do was pray he was making the right choices.

      Asta came bounding through the door. “Oops, I’m supposed to knock!”

      “It’s okay. Loki is not here. I will show you your room.” Asta followed her into the hall. “Your room is right outside of ours. I just put fresh linens on your bed. You have your vanity there, and right through there is your washroom. It is stocked with towels and washcloths, and other things you might need.”

      “Um, I really don’t have any servant’s dresses that are decent. Working in the kitchen, they seem to get very dirty. I am sorry.”

      “That’s no problem. I will get you some brand new dresses. I will let you unpack, and get settled.”

      “Thank you so much! I will bring your dinner tonight. What time?” Asta asked.

      “Oh there is no need. Loki said you don’t have to start until tomorrow.”

      “No, I want to! What time?”

      “Okay...well... 7?”

      “I’ll be there!”

      Sigyn smiled and returned to her chambers. She got bored very quickly, so she decided to take a walk to the garden. Loki had not said for her to stay in their room since they married, so she thought he would not mind. The fresh air in the garden was just what she needed. She walked down all the paths checking the flowers. At the end of one path, she found a small dahlia plant that had died. She went to her knees, hoping she could still perform this simple spell. She put her hands on the dead plant, closed her eyes and whispered:

“In this small plant does magic live,

with sun and soil and water gives,

vitality, life, and strength to grow,

it is done, I will it so.”

      She opened her eyes and the plant was glowing in purple magic, along with her fingers. Slowly, the plant began to stand upright, and the bloom grew and opened. Her eyes widened in surprise and accomplishment. Frigga had taught her a few spells, and Sigyn was happy that she could still perform them, even without Frigga here. There were very few Aesir that could perform magic, so she had a wonderful gift. She thought that was partly why she was Frigga’s favorite maiden. She sat and enjoyed watching the flower grow back to life for a while, but it was nearing dinner time so she had to go home. She passed the training yard on her way back, and saw Thor training with Mjolnir.

      He spotted her also, set Mjolnir down with a thud, and bounced over to her. “Hello there, little Sigyn!” He embraced her so tightly that she had trouble breathing, and could have sworn she felt a rib snap.

      “Hello Thor.”

      “I spoke with my father today. It seems congratulations are in order, I have a new sister! Although we are still confused as to how that happened. I cannot wait to hear Gunnar’s side of the story!”

      “Um... yes... well, it’s a very long story... but thank you. I am very happy, and I hope your brother is as well.”

      “I know he is. He has never loved anyone like he loves you, I can see that. He is actually smiling a little more often now, and you are so beautiful. He is lucky.” Thor beamed.

      Sigyn blushed. “It was wonderful seeing you Thor, but I must get home for dinner. You should come by and see us sometime.”

      “Yes, I will do that! Fare well today, sister.” He kissed her forehead and trotted back to the training yard.

      She quickly walked back to their chambers. She had not thought about that yet. What will happen when people begin to miss Gunnar? What if someone finds his body? She began to worry about what was going to happen to Loki. She passed Asta’s room, and the door was open; she was still unpacking her things and getting everything just so. Sigyn opened their door hoping to find Loki, but he was not there. He was going to miss dinner if he stayed out much longer, he promised her he would be back by now.

      She sat in her chair and stared at the fire for a long while. Asta knocked on the door and brought in their dinner tray. She sat it on the table beside Sigyn.

      “Thank you Asta.”

      “Is everything okay, Sigyn... uh, Princess?”

      “Yes, thank you.” At least she hoped it was okay.

      Asta nodded and retired to her room for the night. Sigyn sank to her knees in front of the fire, and added another log. She put her hands in her lap and waited... She waited for three more hours before Loki walked through the door.

      “Well, I am glad you are safe. I was certainly thinking the worst since you were so late for dinner.”

     “My business didn’t go exactly as planned, but it is okay now. I am sorry I was late.” He said as he shed his cloak and gloves. He saw the untouched dinner tray on the table. “You did not eat dinner?”

     She looked up at him. “I was not going to eat without you.”

     He sighed and sat in his chair, putting his face in his hands.

     “Loki, what will happen when people find out Gunnar is missing? What if someone finds his body? I do not want my husband to be banished.”

     “Sigyn, do not worry. No one will find his body, I _promise_ you. If anyone has anything to say about him going missing, I have no qualms in telling them I killed him. I am not frightened. He was mistreating you, all I did was protect you... Come here.”

      She rose to her feet and stepped over to Loki. He pulled her down to sit on his lap, and leaned back letting her head rest on his chest. He reached down and put a finger under her chin, tilting her face up until her eyes met his. "I’m not going anywhere, my love. I will _always_ be right here...” They sat like that for a while, enjoying the fire and each other. “Now, go put your nightgown on and we will go to bed.”

     They got into bed, and he made love to her, tenderly and gently... Making up for the worry he had caused her that night. He was so lucky to have her, and he was not about to let her go...

 


	19. Big News

**Chapter Nineteen**

 

      “Your Majesties! Good morning! I have your breakfast!”

       Sigyn opened her eyes and stretched. “By the norns... Is it even daylight yet?” She snuggled into Loki’s neck, and wrapped her arms around him. "Tell me... was I that annoying when I brought you your breakfast?”

      “ _Every... morning_.” Loki laughed as Sigyn playfully poked him in the ribs. “Hey, that’s not nice!”

      “Darling, you know I was happy to see you every morning... I still am.” He stroked her cheek, and kissed her lips. He slid to the edge of the bed and slipped into his pants.

     “Your Majesties?” Asta shouted louder.

     “I am coming, Asta!” He hurried to the door, and opened it.

     “Good Morning! I have your breakfast!” She said, grinning from ear to ear.

     “Yes, we heard.” Loki smiled and winked at Sigyn.

     She set the tray on the table. “May I get you anything else this morning?”

     “Asta, when did you get to eat last?” Sigyn asked.

     “Um... well... I think it was yesterday morning.”

     “Oh dear, please take a plate and eat. Loki and I will share the other plate. There’s more than enough food for all of us.”

     “Oh, I couldn’t-"

     “Yes you can... and you will! You must do what I say, you know.” Sigyn nodded toward the tray. “Go on.”

      Asta timidly took the lid off the tray and picked up an empty plate. She filled it with fruit, bread, butter and eggs. The food looked better to her than it ever had before, she was starving.

     “I will go to my room and eat, I will be back after a little while to start my duties. Thank you so much.”

     Asta scurried to her room with her plate and closed the door behind her, anticipating her full belly. Loki picked up what was left of the tray, took it to the bed, and placed it between them as they leaned against the headboard. They ate until they were full, leaving nothing on the plate. Loki laced his fingers with hers. “You remember that I am leaving tomorrow for the hunt, right?”

     “How could I forget? I am going to miss you terribly. I will worry about you the whole time you are gone.”

     “I will only be gone for four days, my love. Asta will keep you company... and do not worry, I will be safe.”

      A loud knock startled them both. “Come in Asta!”

      A deep voice came from the other side of the door. “Princess, I am here to see the Prince. Please open the door.”

     He looked at her, confused, as he answered the door. It was one of Odin’s guards. “Prince, the All-Father demands audience with you immediately.” Loki and Sigyn both knew what it was about. He slipped his tunic over his head, and started out with the guard. He turned to her and mouthed “It’s okay.” She nodded, hoping that was the truth, and that Loki would come back to her soon.

      The guard led Loki to the Throne Room and stopped outside, nodding for him to enter. Loki pulled open the heavy double doors and entered, holding his head high. He saw Odin sitting on his throne looking at the floor.

      “Enter Loki.” He approached the throne, and Odin glanced up and looked at his son.

      “We need to have a very serious discussion son. When you posed as Gunnar to marry Sigyn, I was undoubtedly very angry. I understand that you love her, and I thought that you did it harmlessly." Odin paused. "I had several reports yesterday that no one had seen Gunnar since the night before the wedding. I went, myself, to his chambers and he was not there. His servant informed me that _I_ came to him that night reporting a disturbance that _I_ needed him to take care of in the North Woods. Then, he just disappeared. Loki, I did no such thing. There is only one person that I know of that can change their appearance... You _must_ tell me what you did.”

      “I killed him, father. I stabbed him through the heart with my dagger.” Loki said nonchalantly.

      Odin stood and began to raise his voice. “You... _what_?”

      “I believe you heard me, Odin.”

      “Loki, I ought to have you banished! You killed my most prized warrior, all for a girl you wanted to _bed_?”

      “Not just for a girl, father. For _Sigyn_. The girl you once loved as a daughter. Did you forget about that young girl that spent half of her life with us in this palace? The girl that Thor and I played with every day... the girl that loved you like a father. Did you forget about her?"

      Odin looked down at his feet, before looking back up at Loki.

      Loki continued. "She was _also_ the girl you wanted to abandon after Mother died. She was innocent, and Gunnar was a predator. He abused her, and forced himself on her when he had drank too much. I saw it with my own eyes. I had to save her! I could not just watch while she married that bastard... especially not when I loved her so. I will be able to give her a good life here in the palace. She makes me happy, can you not see that? There is _nothing_ I wouldn't have done to be with her.”

      Odin thought about how much Frigga had loved Sigyn. They were like two peas in a pod... Practically inseparable.

      After a moment, Odin sighed and looked at Loki. “Sigyn is happy with you?”

     “Yes father. We are both very happy. I would be worthless without her.”

      Odin sat back on his throne, and rubbed his brow with his hand. “You will have to let me think about this, and figure out this problem you have caused. I feel like I must punish you Loki. Sometimes you make my job very hard.”

      Loki held his hands out. “Do what you must. Mother would be very happy that Sigyn found love and companionship with one of her sons.”

      Odin nodded. “You may go. We will leave tomorrow for the hunt, please be ready.”

      “Yes Father.” Loki bowed to Odin, and left that room as quickly as he could.
    
    
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    

      Sigyn paced the floor until she heard Loki opening the door. She looked at Loki with a silent worried expression.

      “Everything is fine, darling. Odin and I had a nice chat and worked everything out. Do not worry.”

      “He is not angry?”

      “Not at all." He kissed her forehead. "I must pack my things for the hunt.” Loki replied, and went to the closet picking out his warmest clothing to take with him. He packed them in his largest bag, and placed it by the door.

      “I have to go to the training yard. I need to get in some practice before we leave in the morning. I will be back soon.” He kissed the top of her head and grabbed his dagger, putting it in his belt. He walked out, as Asta was walking in to begin her duties. Sigyn had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt like Loki was up to something, but had no idea what, and it worried her down to the core.

     “Asta, I will be gone for a while. I’ll be back a little later.” She couldn’t sit in that room right now. She walked to the garden, checking on her flower from yesterday. She was happy to see that it was blooming beautifully. She picked a bouquet of lavender to place by their bed, as it had powers to help in relaxation. She thought they both needed that at the moment. She passed by the training yard, and thought she would stop to watch Loki for a few minutes. She stood on her tip-toes, and looked over all the men in the crowded yard... except she didn’t see Loki. Maybe he had already left.

     “Hi little sister!”

     “Oh, hello Thor. I was looking for Loki, has he already been here?”

     “I have not seen Loki, Sigyn... and I have been here all day. We are training for the hunt.”

     “Oh... okay. I thought he was coming here, but I must have misunderstood. I’ll see you later.” Sigyn turned around and walked away before Thor saw her tears. Loki was lying to her about where he was going. She wondered how she could be such a fool. She went back to their chambers and luckily Asta was done cleaning. She really did not want to speak to anyone right now. She was arranging the lavender in a small vase when Loki arrived.

     “Hello, darling! What an intense training session. I sparred with Thor most of the day, and I actually bested him!” He came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

     “That is wonderful.”

     “What is wrong?”

     “Nothing, Loki... I am just sad because you are leaving tomorrow, that is all.”

     He turned her around, and kissed her lips. “I will be back before you know it.” Sigyn smiled up at him, and nodded.

    “Now I need to go bathe and scrub all this dirt off of me." He _was_ dirty, but it was not the red dirt of the training yard... it was a deep black dirt. 

     Loki sank into a hot bath, as Sigyn sat in front of the hot fire in her chair. She rested her chin on her hand, deep in thought. The thought of someone she loved so much lying to her, made her heart break. She would just have to wait and see what happened, possibly it was all innocent, but she had no way of knowing.

     Asta brought in their dinner tray, and left it. Sigyn sent some dinner back to her room with her. Loki walked out of the washroom, drying his hair with a towel.

     “Is that our dinner?”

    “Yes, I have already made our plates.”

     He sat in his chair as she handed him his plate, never making eye contact with him. He knew something was wrong. Hopefully she did not suspect anything of him, that would ruin everything. He was the only one that could know what he was doing, and it would soon come to light.

   They ate their roast and potatoes in silence, and as soon as they were done she cleaned up their mess and went to take her bath. She dried herself off and picked out a short, soft pink nightgown to wear. She climbed into bed, and he followed her. Even though she did not understand what was going on with him, she still wanted that closeness that only he could provide. She took charge of their lovemaking that night, riding him with reckless abandon until they were both spent.

      The morning came quickly, as Loki had to rise before the sun to leave for the hunt. He kissed her lips, and told her goodbye... she was still half-asleep. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

      “I will miss you, my love.”

      “I will be back soon. You will not even know I am gone.” He winked at her.

      He grabbed his bag, and threw it over his shoulder, smiling at her as he walked out. She wrapped herself tightly in the fur blanket, and went out to the balcony. She waited there and watched, until she saw the large herd of men moving across the bridge heading to the bifrost. She easily picked Loki out on his large black steed, with his green cape billowing behind him and his helmet atop his head. He led the hunt, alongside Odin and Thor. When they disappeared into the bifrost she went back in and warmed herself in front of the fire. It was not long before Asta came, bringing breakfast. She sat the tray down and turned to walk out.

     “Wait, Asta. Won’t you have breakfast with me? I could use the company.”

     “Of course Sigyn!”

    The two ladies sat in the floor in front of the fire sharing their breakfast, talking, and laughing. It was nice to have a female to talk to equally... It was not like talking to a man. When she talked to Asta, she could say anything she wanted, and it was marvelous. They finished eating and Asta began her duties. Sigyn relaxed for most of the day, only venturing out to go to the library to read for a while. She was unusually tired that day, figuring it was just because she and Loki had not gotten much sleep the night before. Sigyn and Asta had dinner the same way they had breakfast, and Sigyn bathed and went to bed early. Maybe this was her opportunity to catch up on some sleep. She missed having Loki to cuddle up to that night, but she slept peacefully.

     The next morning Sigyn awoke, with a strange feeling throughout her sore body. Her stomach ached, and she felt sick. As soon as she sat up, her head spun and she had to run to the bathroom... she was _violently_ ill. She laid in the floor, and rested her aching head on the cold stone.

      Asta brought in breakfast and set it on the table like normal... only there was no Sigyn. She heard her voice coming from the bathroom.

     “Asta.”

     She ran into the bathroom and found Sigyn laying on the floor, white as a ghost and looking deathly ill. “Oh! My Princess, what is wrong? Are you okay?”

     “I’m not sure. My stomach hurts so badly that I cannot move.” Just as she said that, Sigyn sat up to vomit again, with Asta holding her hair.

    “Maybe it was dinner last night?”

    “No Asta. You had the same thing I did. You are not sick.”

    “Should I go fetch a healer?”

    “No, just stay with me awhile. I am sure I will feel better soon.”

    “Whatever you’d like Sigyn. I will do anything.”

    “Thank you.” Sigyn laid her head in Asta’s lap, as Asta stroked her hair, and held a cold washcloth to her forehead. They sat like that for hours. Asta made Sigyn a glass of cold water with crushed peppermint leaves and ginger in it to help settle her stomach, but that did not help at all. When Sigyn became too weak to walk, Asta made a suggestion.

    “Please, can we go to the healer’s wing? Maybe they have some medicine, or a spell to make you well. I am begging you. You are _so_ sick, and I am scared.”

     Sigyn nodded, and Asta helped her to her feet, wrapping Loki’s green robe around her since she was still in her nightgown. Sigyn leaned on her the whole walk to the healer’s wing, which was not very far. They entered the wing and were approached by an older man, named Brant. He was the leader of the healers, and a very powerful one at that.

     “Princess? What is wrong? Come in here and lay down!” Brant and Asta helped her to a bed, as Sigyn doubled over in pain. He put his hands on her stomach, and closed his eyes. Asta’s eyes widened as his fingers started glowing with an intense, blinding white light. He began to whisper a spell in a language she didn't understand.

     Sigyn slowly uncurled, and tried to catch her breath. “Does that feel better Princess?”

     “Yes. Oh, much better.”

     “Good, now please tell me what is going on.”

     “As soon as I awoke this morning, I began to get violently ill and I had an incredible pain in my lower belly.” Brant began to hover his hands over her belly, closing his eyes, trying to get a sense of what was wrong. Suddenly his eyes opened and he stopped.

     “Let me get someone to help me.” He said as he abruptly left the room.

    “What was that all about?” Asta asked. Sigyn bit her lip and shrugged. That _couldn't_ have been good. The door opened, and a beautiful Light Elf walked in. Her ears were tall and pointed, and she had long shining blond hair. She literally radiated light.

    “Hello, Princess. My name is Althia. Brant wanted me to come and take a look at you. He told me how you were feeling. May I examine you?”

    “Yes, of course.”

    Althia smiled and lifted Sigyn’s nightgown up exposing her belly. She hovered her hands over her skin barely touching her. She closed her eyes, and placed her hand flat on Sigyn’s lower belly. “My Princess, I can tell you exactly why you are so ill. You are with child!”

    Asta gasped loudly.

    “I’m... what?”

    "You are with child, my Lady. It is very early, but I can feel them.”

    “Wait... _them_?”

    “You are having twins, Princess.” Althia smiled brightly.

    “I’m having... _twins_?" Sigyn was glad she was laying down at that moment, because she felt like she was going to faint from the shock of it all.

    “You will have the very best care here. I am from Alfheim, and we specialize in fertility and pregnancy. I will be right there with you through it all... at least until these royal babes are born. I want you to stay here for the next few days, until we get your sickness under control. We have medicines and magic that can help that, don’t worry. Although I am not sure why you are in such pain. We will keep an eye on that too. Now, try and get some rest while you are free from pain.” She patted Sigyn's shoulder as she exited the room.

    “Sigyn! You are going to have a baby! Well... _two_ babies actually! I bet Loki will be super excited!”

    “Yes... Asta could you go back to our chambers, and gather me up a bag? Just some extra nightgowns, and my hairbrush.. those kinds of things. I think I need to rest a bit...”

    “Sure, Sigyn. I will be back a little later.” 

    Sigyn added up the days in her head. She must have become with child the night of the masquerade ball... Before they were married. That would not go over well with Odin. That had been the very first time she and Loki had been intimate. Her hand slid down to rub her lower belly. She could not believe it, and she was nervous to tell him when he came back. She didn’t know how he would react with her becoming pregnant so soon after they were married.

     She spent the next couple of days sleeping and healing. They were performing pain relief spells on her, and giving her medicine for her nausea. She was feeling much better. Asta would come to visit her in the afternoons, and her company helped lift Sigyn’s spirits. Loki would be coming home the next morning, and she was grateful, but also worried.

     “Asta, in the morning when you hear the men coming through the bifrost, would you go down and meet Loki at the end of the bridge? I just want him to know I am here before he goes to our chambers and finds me gone.”

     “Of course, Sigyn.”

     Sigyn drifted off to sleep, and Asta snuck out of her room in the healer’s ward to go find her own bed. The next morning, she got started on her duties and cracked the balcony door open so that she could hear the bifrost. She changed the bedsheets and mopped the floor before she heard it. She ran as fast as she could down to the end of the bridge, trying to pick Loki out of all the men. She finally spotted him.

    “Prince Loki!” She yelled at the top of her lungs.

    Loki turned his horse to see Asta. Why is she meeting him down here? He remembered Sigyn’s father telling him the story of the Queen meeting him at the bridge to tell him that his wife had died, and suddenly he became very worried. He clicked his tongue, and tapped his steed’s hindquarters with his boots to make him run faster.

    “Asta, what’s wrong?”

    “My lord, Sigyn is okay, but she is sick. She wanted me to meet you here to tell you that she is in the healer’s ward. She’s been there the whole time you’ve been gone!”

    Loki took off like lightning to the palace. He tied his horse to a tree, and ran the whole way to the healer’s ward. Healer Brant met him in the hall, and asked if he could speak to him privately.

    “No, I need to see my wife!”

    “She is sleeping deeply right now, we have put a spell on her so that she is able to rest, and it hasn't worn off yet.”

    “I demand to know what is going on!” Healer Brant motioned for Loki to go into the room to the right. “She is in here, Your Majesty. Please keep your voice down.”

    Sigyn was laying on her side facing the wall, and heard them enter her room. She did not turn over or open her eyes, she just listened to them talk.

    “Your Majesty, Sigyn came to us two days ago. She had become violently ill, and had severe stomach pain. She was much too weak to walk. We examined her... Your Majesty, the Princess is with child.”

    Loki’s mouth dropped open. “She’s... _with child_?” He quickly sat in the chair beside her bed.

    “Yes, Your Majesty. With twins.”

    “You... are absolutely _sure_?”

    “Yes.” Healer Brant began to whisper. "Pardon me, Prince, but does she know of your... heritage?”

     Loki’s head snapped up, and the Healer was met with a scowl. “No, she doesn’t, and we are going to keep it that way. I will not tell my wife that I was born a monster.”

     “My Prince, you must understand, if one or both of those babies are of Jotun blood, like you, they could kill the Princess. I am hoping that is not why she is in such pain. Women like her are not built to grow or birth Jotun babies. She is much too small. You must warn her of the risk of continuing with this pregnancy.”

     Sigyn could not believe what she was hearing. Was she dreaming? Loki could not be of Jotun blood. He was not a giant, or blue, nor did he have ridges on his skin. This thought terrified her. The Aesir had always been taught to be frightened of the Frost Giants. They killed without mercy... they were filthy animals, and they treated their women like slaves. She refused to believe Loki had one drop of that disgusting blood in him.

    "If you decide for her pregnancy to continue, rest assured she will have the utmost care here. She has already met with Althia, a Light Elf from Alfheim. She is an amazing healer and an even better midwife. We will be at your mercy, my Prince. But please, talk to her."

    Loki nodded, as Healer Brant left the room. He moved to sit on the edge of her bed, and reached out to place his hand on her shoulder. He shook her gently. "Sigyn, my darling. Can you wake up?"

    She acted like she was just stirring, she didn’t want him to know she had heard their conversation. She turned to face him, and smiled. “Hi."

    Loki smiled a huge smile, making the corners of his eyes crinkle. "Hi, yourself." He reached up to stroke her hair. "I just heard some _amazing_ news."

    "Oh? What would that be?” She asked sleepily.

    “Well... it seems I am going to be a father.” She smiled.

    “Are you happy?”

    “I am so happy, my love.”   

    “You aren’t disappointed? It’s not too soon? We were just married and- ”

    “Shhh... You are giving me the greatest gift that I will ever receive, and I will forever be grateful for that." He grabbed her hand. "I am sorry you are so sick.”

    “It will be worth it in the end, Loki. I am so glad you are home, I have missed you greatly.” He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. “Is... that... _blood_ and _fur_ on your coat?” She asked.

    He laughed. “Yes, I am sorry. I did not take the time to change clothes when I heard you were here, I wanted to come see you first. I _have_ been hunting, you know?”

    Sigyn turned away from him. “I am going to be sick if you do not get out of here and change, Loki. You kind of smell.”

    “Oh no, please don’t do that. I will go bathe and change, and I will come back, okay?”

     She closed her eyes. “Mmmhmm... “

     Loki stepped out of the room, and asked Healer Brant when she would be able to return home. “I think she will be able to go back home tomorrow, if she is feeling okay. We will send her home with medicine for the nausea, but she will have to come back here for pain treatment if that continues.”

    "May I come back and stay with her tonight?"

    "We don't usually allow that, but I will make an exception tonight, Prince." Loki nodded and hurried home to bathe, and put on a new set of clothing. He did not know when he was going to talk to Sigyn about being of Jotun blood... or what he was going to say, but he must tell her. It would be cruel not to. He made his way back to her bedside, and she was sleeping peacefully. He reached out and put his hand on her belly, rubbing the skin underneath. He could not believe they had created new life, it was a miracle. He laid his head down on the bed beside her and fell asleep, still cradling her belly. She moved her hand to lay it on top of his. These were their babies, and they were in this together... _No matter what_.

 


	20. The Frost Giant

**Chapter Twenty**

 

      The healers let Sigyn go back to her chambers the next morning after breakfast, but only with the promise of lots of rest, and to keep them updated on how she was doing. Loki pleaded with her to let him carry her all the way back, but she would not allow it, she was very capable of walking herself. It felt good to be back in her home with her husband, and Asta had done a marvelous job of keeping their chambers in order over the last week that she had been sick.

       As soon as they crossed the threshold, Loki demanded she get in bed and rest, but all she wanted to do was take a long bath, and put on a clean nightgown. Her body was so sore from being sick, and her belly hurt. Althia told her that the first few weeks may be very painful, as her body was stretching trying to make room for the babies as they grew. Then, it should get better and she should be a little more comfortable and less sick.

       Loki ran her a warm bath, and gave her privacy to soak for a while. She sank into the water, and sighed. She laid her head back and tried to relax, but all she could think about was the conversation she overheard between Loki and Healer Brant. She wanted to ask him about it, but did not want to make him mad. If he did not bring it up over the next few days, she would. She wondered if that is what her father meant when he called Loki a monster... and that he knew things about Loki that she did not. All of it made her uneasy, and quite frankly terrified. She was in love with him, and in reality, it did not really matter to her what he was... But now, with these babies... it mattered a lot. She feared for their safety, and also for her life.

      She stepped out of the bathtub, still weak, and dried herself off. She picked a short grey cotton nightgown that was trimmed in white lace. It looked comfortable, which was good because all she wanted to do was sleep. She crept out of the washroom and into the bed, pulling the covers up tightly underneath her chin, as Loki turned from the fire.

      “May I lay with you?”

      “Of course.” she replied.

      He shed his heavy clothing and climbed into bed beside her. She scooted over until she was nestled against his body, as he wrapped his arms around her.

      “I am sorry, I haven’t even asked how the hunt went.”

      “It’s okay, darling, you have been a bit preoccupied.” He laughed. “It went well. We got more than enough meat for the year, and I even skinned some more furs for our chamber. The tanners will have them ready soon.”

      “That’s nice Loki...” He could tell she was drifting off, so he pulled her closer and held her as she slept. She seemed so fragile and delicate in his arms, and he truly worried for her. He would have to talk to her tonight after dinner, there was no question about it. She napped for most of the day, only getting up to use the restroom and take her medicine. Loki stayed by her side all day, getting her things to drink, and anything else she needed. She woke up, looked up at him and laid her head on his chest.

      "I still cannot believe any of this. I must have become pregnant in the garden, the night of the masquerade ball. The days add up... and we were not married. I know the All-Father will not approve."

      "I have learned that Odin does not have to approve of everything in our lives. He has no say in what we do. I do know that it is important to you, so we can wait a while to tell him, if it would make you feel better."

      "Yes, I think that is an excellent idea.”

      Asta knocked lightly and quietly entered the room with the dinner tray. “Princess, how are you feeling?”

      Sigyn sat up in the bed. “I am feeling much better Asta, thank you.”

      "I went to get your dinner, and Brunhilde stopped me. She heard how sick you were, and made a meal especially for you. I will just leave it here, and retire for the evening.”

      Sigyn nodded and smiled. Loki pulled the lid from the tray and poured Sigyn a bowl of the potato soup, and added some of the toast that Brunhilde had included. He sat on the bed beside her and handed her the bowl.

      “Here... try to eat this.” He placed his hand on her belly. “You have two little ones to nourish in there.”

      “It smells _amazing_.” Sigyn put her spoon into the soup and put it to her lips. “It’s _good_ too! It’s nice to be able to eat after being so sick.”

      “I’ll bet.” He pushed a curl of hair out of her face.

      “You need to eat too, Loki.”

     “I will darling, in a little while.” Loki stood and went to his desk. He retrieved a book of spells from the shelf, took his seat, and began to read it. Sigyn ate the whole bowl of soup, and most of her toast. Her belly was full, and she laid back, leaning against the headboard.

      “What are you reading?”

      He marked a page in the book, and closed it. “Nothing.... just reading. Did you eat?”

      “Yes, almost all of it.”

      "Good.” He put her bowl back on the tray, kissed her forehead and sat on the edge of the bed. He was looking at the floor, deep in thought and silent.

      “Is something wrong, Loki? Tell me what you are thinking about.”

      “Sigyn, I need to talk to you. This is not a good time, I know, with your condition... but it has to be done. We have some serious decisions to make.”

      "Oh... Okay. What is it?" She was scared that he was about to confirm all her fears.

      He hung his head low, and sighed. He didn't really know how to say this. "Odin is not my father... Nor was Frigga my mother." He looked up at her, ashamed. "When Odin went to war in Jotunheim with your father, he found me as a baby... abandoned on a rock."

     "He found you in Jotunheim? How did you get there?"

     "I was _born_ there, darling. My real father was the Jotun King, Laufey. When I was born I was much too small to be considered a good enough heir for him... So he left me to die."

      Tears sprang to her eyes, partly from shock, and partly from feeling pain for her husband. "So it is true? I heard you speaking with the healer in my room. But I would not believe it. Loki, why did you not tell me?"

      "You would not have married a monster like me, Sigyn."

      "Your skin isn't blue... You don't have red eyes, nor ridges on your body! This cannot be..."

      "Before Odin brought me to Asgard, he used the Odinforce to make me look like everyone else. He knew I would never be accepted here as the child of a Frost Giant. When I was old enough, he had mother teach me a spell so I could perform it myself. It was the first spell I ever learned."

     "Show me."

      "What?"

     "I want to see the real you. Show me, Loki.”

     He looked at her, trying to decide if it was a good idea or not. “No, I do not want to scare you.”

    “Please, for me... do it. Do you not at least owe me that?"

     He had reservations. He never even wanted her to _know_ about this, much less see him, but it seemed like the only way she was going to truly believe him. He stood and walked to the fireplace, whispering a spell to release his true form. He looked down at his hands, flipping them over to his palms, and watched as the blue crept down to his fingertips. When he knew the transformation was complete, he took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face her.

     She screamed and jumped out of the bed, backing up to the wall furthest from him. She covered her mouth, and slid down the wall, until she was seated on the floor.

     "Please do not be frightened, it is still _me_. I will not hurt you, and I do not want you to hurt yourself or our children! Please calm down." Gone was his pale skin, bright blue flesh was now in its place. His emerald eyes had become red, and as bright as fire. He had raised ridges on his forehead that came down in a half circle from his hairline. Three ridges that went down each cheek, and three that started at his bottom lip and went down his chin. He started to whisper the spell to change himself back, he knew this was a mistake.

     “Wait.” Sigyn slid up the wall to stand. “May I... come closer?”

     “If you wish... please do not be scared of me.”

     Very slowly, she made her way across the room until she stood before him. He was strangely beautiful, and absolutely terrifying. He had ridges down his arms and on his body that matched the ones on his face. She reached out to run her fingers down his chest, tracing one of them. His skin was as cold as ice, and he shuddered when her warm fingers touched him. He took her hand from his chest, and brought it up to his mouth kissing it.

     “Sigyn, I cannot change who I am on the outside, but I love you and I promise to spend the rest of our lives proving to you that this is not what I am.”

     She backed up until the backs of her legs touched the bed, and sat down.

     “Tell me... can you love a monster?”

     “You are no _monster_ , Loki.”

     He whispered his spell, and his blue skin faded back to pale, his eyes were emerald again, and the ridges had receded back into his skin. He took a seat on the bed beside her and took her hands in his. “Darling, I am frightened for you. Healer Brant told me some very scary things when I spoke with him. If either of our babies take after me and have my blood, then it might not end very well... for you. He said that our babies could _kill_ you. I could not live with myself if something happened to you... especially because of me. We seriously need to think about whether to continue this pregnancy."

     Sigyn looked down at their clasped hands. “I cannot say that I am not terrified... I do not want to die like my mother did.” Loki winced at her words. He did not want to lose her, especially that way. He could not even imagine it. He had not had near enough time with her yet.

     She continued. "The truth is, I think there is a reason we were blessed with these babies. I am scared, but I know you will take care of me. I would like to try... for _them_.” She gave him a reassuring smile.

    He took her in his arms. “Of course I will take care of you, my love.”

     This all had been too much for her. “Loki, I am so tired... may I go to bed now?” She asked as she laid down and closed her eyes. He did not have time to answer her before she was asleep. He chuckled and pulled the blanket up to cover her. He could see the strain on her body already. She looked even thinner than she had been before, and her eyes were sunken in.

     He looked over at his wall of books. He had to find and learn a resurrection spell very soon... in case the unthinkable happened to Sigyn. He needed to be prepared, he could not lose her. He wished with all his might that Frigga was here, Sigyn needed her now.

    He had to take Sigyn’s medicine to Asta, as she needed it first thing in the morning, and he would not be here. He had a meeting with the All-Father that he could not miss.

    Asta laid on her bed relaxing and reading a book, as she heard Loki’s voice outside.

    “Asta, it is me. May I see you for a minute?” She jumped up to answer the door.

    “Yes your majesty. How can I help you?”

    "In the morning when you bring breakfast, will you give Sigyn her medicine and make sure she takes it? I will not be here then, I have a meeting with The All-Father. She has to have it or she will become very ill."

   “Of course, your majesty.”

    “Thank you. Goodnight.”

    Asta closed the door and put the bottle of pills on the edge of her vanity.
    
    
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
    

     Before dawn the next morning Loki rose and dressed. He kissed Sigyn’s lips, rubbed her belly, and headed to see Odin and Thor for their meeting. He was glad he had taken his cloak, because it was freezing in the palace. Asgard was firmly in the clutches of winter, and even though the cold should not bother him, every once in a while it did. Instead of meeting Odin and Thor in the Throne Room, he was supposed to meet them in the War Room. That is where they planned all their tactical moves, and war advances. The room was full of tables with maps of each realm, and details about each race of being. Very few people were allowed in the room, as it included secrets and strategies that were vital to keeping their piece of existence safe.

     Loki entered and spotted Odin seated at one of the tables, resting his forehead on his fist. “Hello, father.” Loki noticed Odin was studying a map of Svartalfheim, the home of the Dark Elves. Loki narrowed his eyes at the map. They had trouble with the Dark Elves not long ago, when they tried to invade Asgard. One of the Dark Elves, Kyllar, is the Elf who murdered Frigga. Odin inevitably killed Kyllar, and they drove the Elves away from their home, but not without many casualties.

     “Loki.” Odin greeted him. "Have a seat.” He nodded to the open chair to his left. “Is something the matter?” Loki asked.

     Odin opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted before he could say anything.

     “Hello Father! Hello little brother!” Thor took the seat to Odin’s right.

     “Hello son. Sit.”

     Loki repeated himself. “Father, is something wrong?”

    Odin sighed. “I have heard from more than one source that the Dark Elves are planning another invasion of Asgard. They had many casualties here, and they are still bitter about the death of their Kyllar. They were not coming for Frigga last time, but stumbled upon her and took advantage of the situation.” His voice cracked as he spoke, thinking of his late wife. “I have a feeling it will be even more personal this time, and they will specifically come after us and our loved ones. Loki, that means Sigyn, too." Loki shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I want you boys to stay on guard at all times, and be ready to defend Asgard at a moments notice. You are dismissed.”

     Thor and Loki both stood, and left Odin seated at the war table. They walked down the long hall toward the training grounds.

    “I do not know why we don’t just lay waste to all of Svartalfheim. They took our mother and many others. We should just take the war to them. Brother, let’s go to the training yard and practice.”

    “I really must get back to Sigyn.”

   “Why? She will be fine for a little while. Did you not hire a handmaiden for her?”

   “I did, but...”

   “Great!” Thor slapped Loki on the back. “Then, let us go!” Loki begrudgingly followed his brother to the yard. Thor picked up a sword and threw it at Loki. “Here, brother, let’s fight!”

   Thor bested Loki, and Loki bested Thor... Hours went by quickly, and before they knew it, it was nearly dinner time.

   “I must get back now, Thor. It is almost time for dinner!” He threw the sword back to his brother.

   “Fine, run along to your little wife...” Thor rolled his eyes and laughed.

   Loki entered his and Sigyn’s chambers, expecting to find her sleeping. She was not in the bed, nor was she sitting in front of the fire like she loved to do. He grew very concerned. “Sigyn? Sigyn!” He searched every corner of the room. He entered the bathroom, and found her laying on the floor. He just knew she was dead. He ran to her side and picked her up, carrying her to bed. She was breathing and her heart was beating, so she was alive.

   “Sigyn? Please wake up! Sigyn!” She stirred, and her eyes fluttered open.

   “Are you okay, my love?”

   “I am fine Loki, I have just been very sick today, that is all.”

   “Did you not take your medicine this morning?” Loki asked.

   “I searched, but could not find it. Then I got sick, and have been in the bathroom ever since.” She looked like death, and she was so weak. That petrified Loki.

   “Sigyn, I ordered Asta to bring you your medicine this morning and to make sure that you took it. Did she not?”

   Sigyn didn’t want to answer that. “Loki, I have not seen Asta today."

   "You haven't?"

   "No... please do not punish her.”

   That enraged Loki. He clenched his jaw, and bared his teeth. “Just rest, I will be right back.”

   “Where are you going?” Loki ignored her.

   Sigyn heard Asta’s door slam open, and then Asta screamed.

   Loki appeared, dragging Asta by the back of her neck, throwing her down in the middle of the room.

   “Loki! Please don’t!” Sigyn exclaimed, as she sat up. “Be quiet, Sigyn.” She covered her mouth as the tears

ran from her eyes.

   Asta was terrified. She began to tremble, seeing the tall, dark, angry god towering over her. Loki reached down and put his hand around her throat.

   “I gave you one order today... one! Why did you not bring Sigyn her medicine?" Asta began to wail.

   "Answer me!” Loki roared as he shook her.

    Asta answered between sobs. “My Lord, I am so sorry, I forgot! I brought her breakfast, and saw she was sleeping so peacefully, so I left her tray for when she woke up. I did not want to disturb her, Your Majesty! I was going to go back and take her medicine, then I started cleaning my room and just forgot. I am so sorry! It was a mistake! Please have mercy on me, Prince!”

    It broke her heart to see her friend so frightened at the hands of her husband. “Loki, that is enough!”

    He scowled at her. “Learn your _place_ , Sigyn! I say when it is enough!”

    He looked back down to Asta. “I am going to _show_ you why it is so important for her to get her medicine. I want to _show_ you what is growing inside of my wife!”

    Asta watched as Loki uttered a simple spell. His transformation had begun. She screamed and scrambled to break out of his strong grasp. Her face was six inches away from a Frost Giant. She could feel the cold radiating off of him, as his red eyes glowered at her. 

    “Do you see? She is so sick because our children probably carry my filthy Jotun heritage! Do not forget her medicine again, because next time there will be blood... and it won’t be mine. Understand?”

    Asta shook her head enthusiastically. He released her, and walked to the fireplace, placing his hands on the mantle and casting the spell to transform back into his Asgardian form. Asta ran over to the bed, and wept in Sigyn’s arms.

    “I am so sorry, Princess. I messed up. Please forgive me!”

    “It is okay Asta. Please do not cry.” She stroked her hair, and rocked her back and forth like a child.

    When Asta had calmed down, Loki handed Sigyn a pill and a glass of water, and she gratefully accepted.

    “I will go get your dinner.” Asta walked out, with her eyes cast downward.

    “I am sorry I yelled at you Sigyn, but you must defer the punishments to me. It is not your place to tell me what to do or how to do it.”

    “I'm sorry Loki... but that was a little harsh though, don’t you think?”

    “No, not when it comes to the health and safety of my family. I will protect you at _all_ costs.”

    “Where have you been today? You were gone before sunrise.”

    He sat on the bed beside her. “I had a meeting with Odin. It seems the Dark Elves may be planning another attack on Asgard. Odin was warning us to be aware.”

    “Oh no, that is horrible. I will never forgive them for taking your mother from us.” Loki looked down as Asta came back in with the food tray, placing it on the table.

    “May I be excused for the evening?” She asked.

    “Yes, Asta. I am sorry for what I did, I just worry about my wife... and now my unborn children.”

    She nodded. “I understand, milord.” And slipped quickly into her room.

    Loki fixed Sigyn a bowl of the soup Brunhilde had made for her. “I think I will try to sit in my chair and eat. I am so tired of being in bed.”

    Loki helped her to her chair, and handed her the soup. He sat in his chair beside her, and watched her eat. It hurt him to see his wife in so much pain. She finished her soup, and requested another. He laughed as he poured her another bowl. After that bowl, she laid her head back in her chair. She was already so sleepy... and it hadn’t been long since she had woken up. Loki was halfway through his soup, when he heard soft snores coming from her chair. He smiled and carried her to bed, tucking her gently into the fluffy bedding, kissing her forehead.

    “Sweet dreams, my loves."

 


	21. The Decision

**Chapter Twenty-One**

 

 

      Loki stumbled across the barren rock wasteland of Svartalfheim. He was so thirsty and tired, and didn't know how much further he could go. There was something driving him to go further, something that felt very urgent. His breathing was labored, and his clothing torn from fighting his way thus far. As he pushed onward, he heard the sweetest sound. Something so soothing to his soul, something that quenched his thirst...and he knew he had found what he was looking for. He smiled and dropped to his knees, sweat pouring from his brow, and gasped as he saw her. Sigyn was standing in the distance, and she was singing. He could hear the words... it was a lullaby that Frigga used to sing to him.

     “It will soon be evening,

      it will soon be night.

      My song is your blanket,

      my love is your light.

      The Gods are all with you,

      keeping watch over you.

      So sleep now, my darlings,

      till morning is new."

     Her white dress was flowing in the wind... She looked beautiful. Her hair was up in the loose crown braid he liked so well, and she literally glowed. From behind her stepped two small boys. Loki narrowed his eyes and studied them. One of them had wavy blond hair and blue eyes like Sigyn... The other had hair as black as night and piercing emerald green eyes. They both smiled at him, as Sigyn looked up and opened her arms to him.

     "Loki... I am so glad you found us! Please come meet your sons..." He found the strength he didn't think he had any more of, and stood, hobbling to his wife. "We've been waiting for you, my sweet husband."

     Before he could get to them, Sigyn's face turned sorrowful and dark. She knelt down and took both boys in her arms, screaming. "Please save us Loki!"

     The Dark Elf got to her before he could. The elf approached Sigyn from the back and quickly buried a sword through her chest. She dropped the boys and fell limply to the ground. Both boys cried and ran as the Dark Elf came after them.

    "No!" Loki yelled. "No, take me instead!"

     The tall elf caught the boys soon enough and, with one under each arm, fled. Loki finally got to Sigyn, fell to his knees, and cradled her in his arms. She was gone, leaving a trail of blood down his torn pants. He put his forehead to hers, and cried... His tears fell to her face, and dripped onto the rock underneath them.

     "I can't believe they took you from me. It is all my fault... It's all my fault!" He had never felt such sorrow in his long life... Now, he knew he would not make it much longer.

\-----

     "Loki! Wake up! Please wake up!" He was shaken awake by his wife... Who was very much alive. He jumped up with a start, and grabbed her, squeezing her tightly.

     "Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep!"

      After a moment, he answered. "I am fine. Just a nightmare is all... Go back to sleep."

      Sigyn hesitantly laid back down watching him out of the corner of her eye. He put his face in his hands, and tried to catch his breath. After a moment, he laid back down with his back to his wife. As soon as he knew that she had drifted back off to sleep he crept to his desk and lit a lone candle. He pored over his books, looking for anything that resembled a resurrection spell, finding nothing. He closed the last book and leaned back in his chair. He would not stop until he had something that solidified Sigyn's survival in case something happened. That nightmare was all too real for him to take it lightly.

     Daybreak arrived, and just like every other morning, their breakfast arrived as well. He gave Sigyn her medicine, and fixed her a plate. He handed it to her, and walked to the closet to dress. When he walked out he was dressed very plainly in black leather breeches, a black tunic and boots. No green, nor anything else that might distinguish him from a normal villager. He tied his hair back, and grabbed a brown hooded cloak from the closet.

     "I have an errand to run today. I will be back when I can. I will leave your medicine by the bed with a pitcher of water, and I will instruct Asta to help you take it when she brings your evening meal, if I am still gone. Will you be okay?"

     "Yes, I believe so. May I ask where you are going?"

     "No, you needn't concern yourself about it." He pulled on his cloak, and kissed her.

     "I will be back, darling."

     Loki slammed the door behind him, making her jump. She rolled her eyes and wondered where he was off to now. She finished her breakfast, and decided to take a bath and get dressed... she was tired of wearing a nightgown. She was feeling much better, her pain had greatly diminished and as long as she took her medicine she was not ill. She ran a warm bath, and enjoyed the feeling of sinking into it. She scrubbed every inch of her body, and thoroughly washed her dirty hair. She stepped out of the tub and dried off, wrapping her towel around herself, and went to the closet. She picked a long, light blue and white floral dress, that was lovely. It was fitted through the arms and chest, but had a full skirt. She put her hair into a high bun, and put the Queen's golden earrings in. She smiled at herself... Loki would be happy to see her in something other than a nightgown.
    
    
    ------
    

     Loki quickly approached the stables.

    "Morning, Prince Loki. Shall I retrieve Byr for you?" The stable boy asked.

    "No, I will take a different horse today."

     He walked through the stable and picked a large tan steed to ride. He wanted to remain inconspicuous. He saddled the horse, and mounted him. He clicked his tongue, and the horse began to gallop. He rode in quiet solitude for a few moments, until he reached the outskirts of the village. Normally, the royals would not step foot in the part of the village Loki was headed to. He pulled his hood up, covering most of his face, and tied his horse to a post in the edge of the village, setting off on foot. He turned into a dirty alleyway and entered the seedy part of the village. He passed many shops, until he reached the one he was looking for. He opened the door and entered.

     Inside was a man in a deep blue woolen robe, seated at a table. The man eyed Loki as he walked toward him.

     "How may I help you, hooded stranger?"

     "I am looking for something particular... something for resurrection."

     The man in blue chuckled. "I'm sure you are, my boy. I'm not sure I have anything like that. Even if I did, _you_ could not afford it. "

     Loki slowly reached up to pull back his hood, revealing his face. The man abruptly stood and bowed.

     "Oh! My Prince. I am sorry, I did not realize it was you. Welcome."

     "Can you help me or not?" Loki asked more forcefully.

    "I believe I can make a potion for what you need... You must understand, My Prince, this is _very_ dark magic. The darkest of dark. Sometimes, when you use this potion to bring back a soul, some of yours is taken in sacrifice, and replaced with evil. I can guarantee this potion will bring back the deadest of dead, but I cannot guarantee _your_ safety if you do this, My Prince."

    "I am far beyond caring for my own safety. I am wanting to protect someone I care about much more than myself." Loki replied.

    "It will cost you Prince. The ingredients are not cheap."

    " _Of course they aren't_." Loki rolled his eyes. "How much?"

    The man just smirked at Loki. "The more you pay, the more effective the potion will be, Your Majesty."

    Loki reached into his cloak and pulled out a sheepskin bag full of golden coins and threw it on the table.

    "Is that enough?"

    The man's eyes lit up. "More than enough, Your Majesty."

    Loki nodded. "When shall I pick it up- ? What did you say your name was?"

    "It is Jadis my Lord. You may pick it up next week."

    "Fine, I will be back to collect." He bent down to get closer to the man. "Do not tell a soul I was here, or I will cut your heart out and hang you in the village square."

    The man bowed his head. "Yes, My Prince."

    Loki pulled his hood back over his face, and went to find his horse. Even as wicked as Loki was, he could not wait to get out of this corrupt place. The closer he got back to the palace, the better he felt. He stabled the horse, and went to check on Sigyn. By now it was nearing dinner time, and she would probably be sleeping. He slowly cracked the door open, and peeked in. Sigyn was dressed, and seated in her chair reading, and Asta was making their bed up with new linens. Loki knocked and walked in, as Sigyn closed her book and smiled up at him. She stood and walked to her husband, embracing him tightly. The lines between his eyebrows crinkled, as he gave her a confused look.

    "Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

    "I am feeling much better today, Loki. I am happy you are back."

    He pulled away and looked at her, she looked amazing. Her face had filled back out a bit, and she was radiant. "You are absolutely _stunning_ , my love." He put his hand to her belly. "I believe carrying suits you."

   "I believe so too." She giggled as she went back to her chair.

   "Good evening, Asta."

   "Evening, Your Majesty." She curtseyed toward him.

    He turned back to his wife, removed his cloak, and took his chair beside her. He reached out to interlace his fingers with her, and grinned. He was so glad that she was feeling better, it took a lot of weight off of his shoulders for the moment. There was a knock on the door, and Loki motioned for Asta to answer it.

   "My Lord, it is the Healers Brant and Althia."

    Loki greeted them. "Oh, please come in!"

   The pair walked in and spotted Sigyn, looking almost back to normal. "Well, you look much better!" Healer Brant exclaimed.

   "Thank you, I feel better!"

   "May we have a word in private with you both?" he asked.

    Loki nodded. "Of course. Asta could you give us a little while?"

    "Yes, Your Majesty. I will be back in an hour with dinner." The door clicked behind her.

    Healer Brant spoke. "Your Majesty, have you spoken with Sigyn about... _things_?"

    "Yes, she knows everything." He said as Sigyn reached over, grabbed his hand and squeezed.

    "Good. Can you tell me what you have decided about the pregnancy?"

     Sigyn cleared her throat and spoke up. "I want to try. I want to give my children a chance at life. That would _only_ be fair."

     Healer Brant looked down at his feet, as Althia spoke. "If that is your wish, Princess... but we must take the time to warn you both of the dangers that may lurk ahead. I will be very blunt here. A normal twin pregnancy would be extremely hard on your body as you are so small, and if either of your babies carry the Jotun gene, they will take _much_ more from your body than normal. Jotuns are born larger than Aesir or Vanir babies. Just because Loki was born smaller, does not mean your Jotun baby would be. You would be giving birth to a near giant, and I can not guarantee you would survive that."

     Sigyn's lip began to tremble, as Loki put his arm around her and pulled her close.

    "The best case scenario would be for both babies to be born Aesir or Vanir like you, Sigyn. The next best would be for them to carry _both_ of your genes, but be smaller. The absolute worst case scenario would be for one or both to be of full Jotun blood." Althia's voice got smaller. "That would rip you apart, I'm afraid."

    Sigyn gasped and her hand went to cover her mouth.

    "There is really no way of knowing positively what they are until they are born."

     Loki looked over at Sigyn. "My darling, I cannot let you risk that. You know, we do not have to have children. I cannot, and will not lose you."

    "No, I am sure. That is my final decision. I want our babies to have a life, Loki! I will just have to keep hope that it will all be okay."

    "You are very brave, Princess. Since you are choosing to continue with this pregnancy, we will have to see you often. We can see you here in your chamber if that will be more comfortable for you. Althia is the best midwife there is, and I have no doubt she will take care of you. Thank you for your time." Healer Brant bowed to them, and they headed toward the door.

    Althia turned around. "I will be here in a couple of days to check on you. Please let me know if you need me before."

    "Thank you both." Sigyn smiled as they crossed the threshold of the door.

    Loki went and knelt to stoke the fire. He did not know why Sigyn was being so stubborn about this. Truth be told, he never really pictured himself with children. He wasn't very fond of other people's children, who just seemed to make messes and run around breaking things. They were kind of like little leeches that tended to suck the lives out of their parents... Loki laughed out loud. He'd better get used to little leeches... two of them as a matter of fact. He just hoped his wife was around to see them grow.

    "Loki? What is that other door at the back? By the washroom? I've never ventured in there."

    "It's a smaller room. I think it is meant to be a nursery." He took his seat by Sigyn again, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "I never thought I would put to use." He laughed.

    "May I go look at it?"

    "Of course, it is yours too."

    She slowly stood and walked to the back of the room. She turned the handle of the door, and pushed, peeking her head in. The room was enormous compared to the one in Gunnar's room. She stepped into the room, and could tell Loki never went in there, as there was dust and cobwebs everywhere. The room was totally bare, with nothing on the walls. There was a larger window in the center of the back wall which let in a lovely bright light. She turned around and tried to picture just where everything would go. They would need two of everything, so she was glad the room was big.

   "What do you think? Will it work?" Loki asked as he walked toward her.

    Sigyn grinned. "I think it will be perfect."

    He grabbed her hand. "I will get Asta to begin cleaning it soon. Then we can decorate it however you'd like."

    "Your Majesties! I have your dinner!"

    They both laughed at Asta's enthusiasm. After what happened between her and Loki last night, Sigyn didn't think she would be slacking at her job ever again. _Poor Asta_.

   "Let's go eat... "

   Sigyn nodded, and took one last look at the room. She could not believe that in just a few short months it would be full of two laughing babies... and so much happiness.

 


	22. Breaking the News

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

 

      The winter raged over the next week. Everyone in the palace hoped the winter was at it's worst point, and would get better from here on out. Normally riding to the village on horseback was unthinkable for most people of Asgard right now, however today Loki rode without it bothering him too much. He took the same tan horse, and wore the same inconspicuous clothing as last time. He brushed the snow off his shoulders, and entered the shop. When he knew he was alone, he pulled his hood back.

      "Your Majesty." The robed man bowed.

      "Is it ready?"

      "Yes, my Prince. It took a lot of time to make this, and it is a very delicate potion. I shall get it for you." The man ducked into the back, and returned with a small vial of deep blue sparkling liquid. He handed it to Loki, and he turned it over in his palm eyeing the liquid, finally depositing it in his cloak.

      "You're sure this will work?"

      "I guarantee it, Your Majesty. Just pour it in the deceased's mouth. Be careful with it, and please remember what I said about using it. You may _never_ be the same again."

      Loki nodded. "Thank you." He turned, pulled his hood up, and left the small shop.

      Upon returning to the palace, he noticed there were more people stirring. It was time for Jul, a celebration of winter and the New Year. Jul signifies the beginning and the end of all things; the darkest time during the year, and the brightest hope re-entering the world. There would be a feast this night, marking the beginning of the twelve day celebration. At the end of the twelve nights, Odin would ride through the skies on his eight-legged horse, Sleipnir. All the children would leave hay outside their doors for Sleipnir to eat, and in exchange 'Odin' would leave them a gift... of course, the parents were really the ones to leave the gift. It made for very special memories for the children, and the parents alike. Sigyn had been feeling much better the last week, and her belly was growing rounder already.

      Loki entered their chambers, and saw that she was still sleeping. He went to his desk, and quietly stashed the potion in a drawer where he could access it easily. He shed his clothing and climbed into the bed beside her. He carefully and silently pulled the covers down until her belly was revealed to him. She was awake, but he did not know. She kept her eyes closed, curious to see what he was going to do... He placed his hand on her belly, and rubbed lightly. He moved his face down until it was level with his hand and placed two sweet kisses there.

      He whispered. "You babes better be good in there. Your mommy is really sacrificing a lot to bring you into this world. She loves you very much already, and so do I. I cannot wait to meet you... both." He rested his head underneath her breasts. Sigyn could not contain her smile. She would never have dreamed that Loki would be this smitten with their babies, yet here he was cooing over them. It warmed her heart so! She began to stir, and stretched her arms and legs outward.

     "Hello, sweet husband." She grinned as she ran her fingers through his raven hair.

      Loki's head turned her way, still resting on her ribs. "Good morning. I've already told our babes hello."

      "Oh did you? So they got a greeting before I did? I see how I have fallen in rank already." She laughed.

      "You know that is not true, my love." He moved up to kiss her lips and she turned on her side. He lay behind her, pressing his chest to her bare back, and wrapping his arms around her.

      "Oh, you are cold. Have you been out already this morning?"

      "Yes, I just went and took a walk around the palace. I was curious to see how everyone was preparing for Jul. Do not forget, we have the feast tonight." He nuzzled his nose into her hair and neck, and breathed in the sweet scent of her. "Mmm... you smell nice, darling." He moved her hair out of the way, and began to move his lips on her neck... licking and nibbling at her tender skin.

      She closed her eyes and parted her lips, letting out a soft moan. "It has been far too long since we have been able to enjoy each other the way a husband and wife should, Loki."

      He grinned against her skin. "I agree, let us change that." His hand ghosted it's way up her hip, leaving her in goosebumps, and went to her breast... softly beginning to run his fingers around her nipple. He knew her breasts were extra sensitive right now, so he took that opportunity to tease her, loving the sounds that were emanating from her mouth. She tilted her head back and found his mouth, greedily putting her lips to his... She could feel his hardness growing against her back, and she began to writhe backward against him, rubbing and teasing him with her backside. He broke the kiss, and let out a deep moan of appreciation...

      “Come here, my darling.” He began to roll her over.

      "Your Majesties! I have your breakfast!"

      "Oh no..." Sigyn cried.

      "Damn..." Loki's head fell to her shoulder.

      "I'm sorry, my love." She sat up and looked at the large tent his hardness made underneath the sheet. " _I_ will get the door." She laughed.

      "Yes, I think you'd better. I'm not entirely sure I could even stand up right now." Loki turned to lay on his side.

      She slipped her gown over her head and met Asta at the door.

      "I am sorry, I'm a little late with breakfast. I could hardly make it through all the people down there getting ready for Jul. They were everywhere!"

      "Oh, it's okay Asta. Would you like some breakfast?"

      "Thank you Princess. I am starving!" She took the lid off the tray and made herself a plate. She sat down in Loki's chair and began to eat. Sigyn looked to Loki with wide eyes, receiving a hateful stare. She shrugged her shoulders, and mouthed 'I'm sorry!'. He slipped out of bed, and stepped into his pants, quickly making his way into the washroom to keep Asta from seeing his _predicament_.

     "I think I will take a cold bath now, darling!" Loki said, poking his head out of the washroom. The joke went directly over Asta's head. Sigyn just laughed and nodded.

     "So, Asta, you will be attending Jul, will you not?"

     "If you have no use of me tonight, I may. Mikeal, the boy that works down in the stables asked me if I would like to go with him." Asta blushed.

     "Oh! Of course! Go, have fun!"

      The pair sat and ate breakfast, enjoying each other's company.

      "I am so glad you are feeling better, Princess."

      "Me too, Asta. We have not told anyone yet... About the babies. Would you mind keeping that secret to yourself? Until we decide to tell people, that is.. "

      "I will not tell a soul! My lips are sealed."

      "Thank you."

      Asta nodded as she walked toward the door. "I must get to work. I will be back for the tray after the Prince has a chance to eat."

      Loki peeked his head out of the door. "Is she gone?"

     "She is."

     "I never thought she would leave!" He walked out wrapped in a towel at the waist and went to the closet to dress.

      Sigyn stared at the fire while Loki ate his breakfast. "I suppose I need to pick out what I will wear tonight."

     "It must be something that will cover that little bump." Loki pointed to her stomach with his fork. "We will not be able to hide it much longer, my love."

     Sigyn shook her head in agreement and walked into the closet. She browsed through her gowns, and finally decided upon a long sleeved black top with a beautiful, full, high-waisted deep green skirt. The high-waist and fullness of the skirt would definitely hide her pregnancy, plus Loki would love it because it was his color. She picked out a pair of black flat shoes to wear, foregoing the high heels.

     Loki leaned on the closet door frame, and crossed his arms. "I see you've found something."

     "I think so. We will have to think about when to tell the All-Father. I think it will have to be soon."

     "Well, why don't we go tell him today?"

    "Oh no, Loki. I didn't mean that soon!"

    "Come on, we can tell him and be done with it! Then you will not have to worry about it anymore. Do not be afraid of Odin, you know I will be right there beside you."

    Sigyn gave Loki a worried look. "If you say so."

    "I do! Dress, and we will go meet with him."

     Sigyn sighed, as she slipped a casual, long green dress over her head. It was nice and flowy, and not fitted to her body at all, which was a good thing at this point. She slipped shoes on, and put her hair in a low bun. She really did not need makeup, her baby glow radiated right through her skin.

     She approached him. "I am as ready as I will ever be."

    "Well, you look beautiful. I am so proud of you. You are much stronger and braver than you think." Loki winked at her, and opened the door. They passed Asta, coming to their chamber with a mop and bucket.

    "We have an errand to run, Asta. We will be back soon."

    "Yes, my Prince."

     He could feel Sigyn's hand trembling as they approached the Throne Room. "Please do not worry. I am right here."

     She nodded at him, and he could see the fear in her eyes.

     He tilted his head at the armored guard outside the door. "Hello, Prince Loki. You may go in." Loki opened the heavy door to the Throne Room, and could see Odin sitting on his throne studying a map. Odin's head tilted up to see who had entered.

    "Father." Loki greeted him as he and Sigyn approached the throne.

    "Hello son. Greetings Sigyn."

     Sigyn dropped into a curtsey at Odin's feet. "All- Father."

     "What can I do for the pair of you today? I am very busy preparing for Jul."

    "We know, father. We have some news of importance, and thought you might like to be the first to hear it." Loki said. Odin put down his map, and looked down at the two of them expectantly. "What is it, son?"

    Loki looked at Sigyn and grabbed her hand. "Sigyn is with child."

    She could see a range of emotions flow through Odin's face, and she felt like time stopped at that exact moment.

    "Sigyn is... _with child_?" Odin repeated. "That cannot be." He stood and walked down the steps that laid in front of his throne, and approached Sigyn. She shuddered, as she didn't know what he was going to do next.

     Odin motioned to her belly. "May I?"

     "Of course, All-Father." Her voice nearly broke. He placed his hand on her belly. He gasped as he felt a little bulging bump there already. He closed his eye, and concentrated on what he was feeling. His eye opened, and he glanced up at Sigyn.

    "You are, in fact, with child." Odin seemed stunned as he made his way to a wooden bench on the side of the room.

     "I did not think it would be possible... with your heritage Loki... "

     "Father, that is not all. We are having twins. There are two little babes in there." Loki stated pointing at Sigyn's belly.

     Odin looked up at the two of them, and did something Sigyn was not expecting... he _smiled_.

     "I wish Frigga was here to see this." His voice started to shake.

     Sigyn nodded, and looked at the floor. She tried the best she could to keep the tears at bay but with her hormones raging, it was impossible.

     "Have you seen the midwife yet?" He asked.

      She sniffled. "Yes, All-Father. I spent a week in the Healer's Ward because I was deathly ill. I am feeling better now with the medicine they provided." She smiled.

      Odin nodded. "And what did they say about your babies? About the Jotun blood?"

      Loki spoke up. "They really won't know until they are born. If they are of Jotun blood... it might not be good. We are hoping they are born like Sigyn."

     "My dear, why are you going to risk that? You would risk your _own_ death for these babies?"

     Sigyn looked at Odin, trying to form an answer in her head. She then smiled. "I want to give these children a chance at life. If they are like me, or like Loki, it makes no difference... They are part of both of us. I love my husband, and I want to give him these children. They will be his legacy... his _heirs_." She paused. "And if something were to happen to me, I know they would be safe here at the palace. After all, my mother passed while having me, and I have had a wonderful life here."

     Odin thoughtfully took in Sigyn's words.

     "I will need a little time to think about all of this." He stood. "I will see you both tonight at the Jul feast."

      Loki bowed and Sigyn curtseyed. "Thank you for your time, All-Father."

      Loki closed the door behind them, and they took their time making their way home. They joined hands and walked around the palace, looking at all the decorations for Jul. It was truly beautiful. The decorators had turned the palace into a mosaic of snow, plants, crystals and jewels. Everything just sparkled, but what Sigyn was really looking forward to was the feast. She was famished.

     "Do you think the All-Father is angry?" Sigyn asked.

     "No. If he were angry we would have known it. It will just take him a little time to warm up to the idea." Loki started toward their chambers. "Now come, we must get back home, and begin getting ready for the feast."

 


	23. Jul

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

 

      They reached their chambers from their long walk around the palace. After resting for a few minutes Sigyn went to her vanity and applied a bit of perfume and makeup. She let her hair down in waves, and added a golden headband that looked like tiny leafs, dipped in gold, to her hair. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Loki, already dressed, warming himself in front of the fire. She thought about the irony of that scene. A Frost Giant... warming himself in front of a fire. She let out a small giggle, as she entered the closet to dress. She pulled her black long sleeved top over her head, and smoothed it out before stepping into her full, green skirt. She tucked her top in and zipped it up, and looked in the mirror. It definitely hid her pregnancy... just because Odin knew, she didn’t want anyone else to know... at least not until he made it clear where he stood on the matter. She slid into her flats and snuck up behind Loki in front of the fire. She loved it when he wore his formal armor. It fit him so perfectly. She wrapped her arms around his slim leather-clad waist, and laid her head on his back.

      "My, what a dashing Prince. Do you have a date tonight, milord?"

      He smiled. "I do. With the most beautiful woman in all the nine realms."

      He turned in her arms to face her. "And I'm the luckiest man in all the nine realms because she just _happens_ to be my wife."

      He leaned down to kiss her. "We must be going... We will be late!"

      "Good, I am starving!"

      They arrived at the ballroom, where the feast was being held, and a servant escorted them to their seats. Of course, Odin would be at the head of the table, to his right was Thor, and to his left was Loki. Sigyn now happily took the seat beside Loki. Across from her sat Lady Sif. Everyone greeted them warmly, and they all made small talk until time for it to start. Sif was asking Sigyn how she was enjoying married life when the door opened, and Odin entered. Everyone stood and bowed until he took his seat, then everyone else was allowed to sit.

      "Let's feast!" Odin yelled, and everyone cheered. Servants began bringing out trays of food, along with jugs of mead. Thor grabbed the jug and took it upon himself to pour everyone's mead for them. Odin and Loki gladly accepted the mead.

      "Sigyn, would you like some mead?"

      "Oh, no thank you Thor. I'm not much of a drinker."

      He nodded and moved on, but out of the corner of her eye she noticed Sif give her a knowing look. She looked at her and gave her a small smile, but Sif looked away quickly.

      "Darling, here is your plate. Please eat, I know you are hungry."

      "Thank you." She did not wait another second before digging in, eating so quickly she almost did not taste it.

       Loki looked at her and winked. After most of the people had eaten, a string band came in and began entertaining the guests. Loki was talking with someone, and she was enjoying her full belly, and just sitting there and listening to the lovely music. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked around to find the All-Father himself.

      "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Sigyn?"

      "Of course, All-Father." Her stomach dropped, afraid of was he about to say to her.

      He led her to the dance floor and put his hand on her waist, as she put hers on his shoulder. They danced for a little while before he spoke. "I owe you an apology, Sigyn. At first I did not think you worthy of my son. I now know better. I am also sorry that I betrayed your trust by betrothing you to Gunnar. When Loki told me he loved you, I should have listened and stayed out of it. I am just an old man, who thinks he knows best when he does not." He laughed. "You have no idea how much I admire you for what you are doing for Loki, and for your children. The fact that you are willing to risk your own life for them tells me all I need to know about you." He shook his head, and looked into her blue eyes. "Oh... How you remind me so much of Frigga. I am honored to have you as a daughter, and will be even more honored to be your children's grandfather... If you will have me. Will you forgive this old fool?"

      Sigyn had tears in her eyes. "You have no need to apologize, All-Father. All is forgiven."

      The song ended, and Sigyn and Odin bowed to each other. "Thank you for the dance, my dear. Now, go find your husband."

      Loki was seated in his chair, and had been watching their exchange. She kissed his forehead and sat beside him, putting her hand on his thigh.

      "What was all that about?"

       "He is okay with everything! He apologized to me for all the things that have happened, and he said he would be proud to be our children's grandfather."

        Loki grinned. "I know that makes you feel better."

       "Yes it does... " she leaned over and suggestively put her lips to his ear. "...and I know of something _else_ that would make me feel even better than that."

        His eyebrows raised. "Oh really, Princess? What would that be?"

       "You and I... finishing what we started this morning."

       "Should we retire for the evening, then?" Sigyn enthusiastically nodded at him.

      They told everyone good night, and got a few jeers and boos because they were turning in early.

       "Brother, we are going to feast and drink all night! Why leave so early?"

       "We're... tired, Thor." Loki grabbed her hand and began for the door.

       Thor belted out a hearty laugh. "Okay, okay. Goodnight little Sigyn!"

      "Goodnight!" She waved over her shoulder.

      He quickly led her to their chambers. "I am going to go undress and hang my skirt up." "Hurry back, Princess."

     She hurried into the closet, kicking off her shoes, and took her skirt off hanging it carefully back on it's hanger. She did the same with her top. She removed her bra and panties next... She stopped as she walked out of the closet, and saw that Loki had removed his clothing too. He had stooped down to add another log to the fire. The fire flickering around his nude body was beautiful... and he was _all_ hers. She had a wicked idea, and grinned as she slowly walked into the room.

      She spoke. "Oh... I am sorry sir, I was looking for the Throne Room. I must be terribly lost. Can you help me find my way?" He turned around and saw her completely nude with her hands behind her back, looking up at him through her eyelashes. The pout on her face made her look like a lost little girl.

    His eyes lit up, and his lips slightly parted, breathing in a quick breath. He stood and walked over to her, towering over her, and placed a finger under her chin, tilting it up.

    "Beautiful young girls like yourself should not be wandering the palace at night alone... it could get you into trouble." He smirked devilishly.

    Looking demurely up at him, she stepped even closer, letting her nipples barely brush against his chest. He looked down at her full breasts, and felt his cock twitch with need.

    "You see, sir... I am but a _whore_ who was sent solely for the King's pleasures. I was instructed to let him take me and use me as he wanted... Are you the King?"

    "I am _your_ King."

    "Well then... Let's see what I can do to please you, _My King_." She smiled naughtily up at him as she lowered to her knees, her face level with his pulsing, hard cock. Never taking her eyes off his, she reached out with one hand and grabbed him around the base, and put her tongue to the tip of him, swirling it around the head.

    He groaned loudly. "Ohh yes, darling." She withdrew her mouth and stroked his cock up and down before opening her lips and taking all of him in. Loki began moaning and babbling incoherently, as she sucked and nibbled at his length, letting her teeth very lightly scrape his cock on the way down. His hands came down to her shoulders, gently pushing her off of him.

    "My love, you are quite skilled with that mouth of yours... but I am more interested in something else right now. Come here." He led her to the bed, and he took a seat on it, crossing his legs, and directed her to straddle his lap. His hand went down to her pussy, stroking her swollen nub and then inserting a long finger into her.

    "Ahh... " Her head rolled back in pleasure. "Oh my darling, you are positively _drenched_."

    "I want you so bad, Loki. _Please_... "

    "If I hurt you... stop me."

    She nodded as she raised up to her knees and aligned his cock with her entrance, and she sank down slowly until she was fully seated on his lap.

    "Ohhh... my sweet girl. I have missed this." She began to move against him, allowing him to slide in and out of her, as his hands went to her hips to guide her.

    She wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear. "I've thought about this all night... thinking of you inside of me like this... filling me up with your cock. I've been wet for hours fantasizing about fucking you... _just... like... this_." Each word punctuated with a sharp thrust of Sigyn's hips.

    Loki darted his tongue out to wet his lips. "You are being my _filthy_ _little whore_ tonight, aren't you? I will have to punish you for speaking to me that way." He nipped at her neck.

    "Oh, yes, I think I deserve to be punished." She squealed as he brought a hand down to smack her backside, the sound echoing off the walls. His hands went to her breasts and kneaded them gently, feeling her soft skin leading up to taut nipples.

    He put his lips to her ear. "Tell me you're mine, _whore_."

    "Ohhh, I am yours, My King... I am yours... I am yours... "

     He leaned back onto his elbows, and just watched himself sliding in and out of his beautiful wife, stretching her as far as he could. It was a magical sight. She grinned, and leaned back putting her hands on his thighs to give him a better view. She looked into his eyes as she moved on him, raising herself to where only his very tip remained in her, before crashing back down taking every inch of him in.

    "Oh, fuck Sigyn... I will never get enough of this. Ride me, darling..."

     She sat up and pushed him all the way back to lay on the fur throw and sat upright on him, riding him as hard as she could. He loved seeing her like this. Her head rolled back, moaning his name, breasts bouncing. She sped up, and he moved one hand down to rub her clit with his thumb, as he steadied her with the other.

    "Ohh, yes Loki. Yesss... that's it, my love. I am so close."

    "Come for me Sigyn. I want to feel it... " He felt the spasms of her orgasm begin to grip him from the inside, as she raked her nails down his chest, screaming out his name. He had waited as long as he could, and let himself go too.

   "Ohh... yes, Sigyn!" He grabbed her hips and held her down on him, as he came inside of her. She collapsed on his chest, both of them breathing heavily.

   "Are you okay, darling? Did I hurt you?" He asked, panting.

   "I'm fine, Loki. Excellent, in fact." She smiled.

   "How about the babes? Are they okay?"

   "They are fine, my love." Sigyn laughed as she rolled off of him.

    They laid in bed wrapped in each other's arms for a while, just catching their breath. Sigyn held up her hand, looking at her wedding band. The golden color was so beautiful, and the green stone that laid in the band sparkled in the firelight. It was perfect. She reached over to Loki's hand and looked at his thin golden band. She loved the way it looked on his long slender fingers. She still could not believe she was married... much less with child.

    "What are you looking at?"

     She smiled. "Your ring. It looks perfect on you... It means you're mine for eternity."

    He looked down on her, and kissed her forehead. "That I am, my love... and _you are mine_."

    He wrapped his arms around her, and they watched the fire for a while. Before he knew it, Sigyn was snoring. He chuckled and pulled the covers up to her chin. He slipped out of bed and walked over to his desk, opening the drawer, pulling out the vial of blue liquid. He looked at it, turning it over in his hands. Hopefully he would not have any use for it, but it could end up being Sigyn's only lifeline. He put it safely back in the drawer, and crawled into bed beside her. He rested his hand on her belly, feeling the small roundness there. He felt like his life now had meaning, where it didn't before. He was a rightful King of two thrones, who would more than likely never achieve either... that didn't matter as much to him at this moment, laying with Sigyn and their babies. He had spent most of his life feeling worthless and miserable, but now he felt happy...

And he hoped it stayed that way.

 


	24. Watching Over Sigyn

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

 

       Things had changed a lot in the month since Jul, and Loki was becoming increasingly worried about Sigyn. She slept constantly, and it had become a normal occurrence for her to completely sleep through mealtimes. He would try and rouse her to eat and take her medicine, but it seemed nearly impossible. She had begun losing weight again, and she had deep, dark rings around her eyes. He hardly slept, as most of his time was consumed by just watching over her. Odin was still the only one who knew of her pregnancy. Loki did not feel right announcing it while she was so sick, so he just tried to keep people away from their chambers, and made excuses when people asked where she was. That particular morning he had a meeting with Odin that he needed to attend, so he knocked on Asta's door to see if she could sit with Sigyn while he was gone.

      "Of course, your majesty. I would be glad to." Asta took Loki's seat by the bed, and grabbed Sigyn's hand. She was very worried too, as Sigyn was her best friend now.

      Loki made his way to the War Room, and saw that Odin was seated in the same seat in front of the map of Svartalfheim.

      "Hello Father." Loki took the seat next to Odin. Odin whispered. "Hello son, how is Sigyn doing?"

      "No improvement. I am beginning to really worry... there's nothing I can do to help her."

      Thor entered, beaming from ear to ear. "Hello Father! Brother!" Loki rolled his eyes.

      Odin spoke to Thor, but Loki remained silent. Thor looked at Loki and could see pain on his face. He knew he had not seen Sigyn in a while, and hoped something had not happened between them.

      Odin cleared his throat. "I wanted to update you both on the situation in Svartalfheim. The Dark Elves have not moved forward with an attack yet, but I have gathered that they are acquiring weapons and ships. At the rate it's happening, they must have help from somewhere. They could not possibly be doing this by themselves." He shook his head. "They are preparing, sons. We must prepare too. We must remain vigilant at all times. We must brief our army on these facts, so that they may prepare as well. I do not believe they are a true threat to us, unless they catch us unaware."

      "Father, what would you like for me to do?" Thor asked.

      "We need to go to the weapons vault and take inventory of our weapons. Can you do that for me son?"

     "Yes, I will go now." Thor rose and left the room.

     Odin turned to Loki. "My son, if I can do anything for Sigyn, or you, let me know." He put his hand on Loki's arm. "I am sorry all of this is happening. I feel like it is partly my fault."

     Loki shook his head, and stood. "Am I dismissed, Father?"

     Odin nodded, and Loki turned to leave. As soon as Loki was over the threshold, he heard a voice behind him.

    "Brother."

      _Damn it_ , Loki really did not want to speak with anyone right now. He kept walking, as Thor followed him.

    "Is everything alright? I can tell that something is bothering you. You should let me help."

    "I do not need your help."

    "Is it Sigyn? Has something happened between the two of you?"

    Loki's jaw clenched, and he stopped in his tracks, turning to his brother.

    "The only thing bothering me right now, is _you_. We are fine. Now, if you do not mind, I have business to attend to."

     Loki seemed to be determined to leave, so Thor let him go. Something big had happened, he could feel it. Only a month ago, everyone was smiling and jovial at Jul. Now, things were very different. Maybe he would just go check on Sigyn himself. He turned the opposite direction and headed toward Loki's chambers. He hoped Loki would forgive him for betraying his trust like this...

     Asta sat with her head resting on her hand, watching Sigyn. She heard a loud knock, and as she opened the door a big blond Prince pushed right past her.

    "Hello Asta."

    "Prince Thor? What can I do for you?" Loki was going to kill her for letting Thor in here.

    "I just wanted to stop by and check on Sigyn, that's all."

    "Oh... did Prince Loki tell you about ... everything?" "Uh... yes. He told me everything! Where is she?"

    Asta nodded to the bed. Thor's eyes followed her nod until they reached a small lifeless body in Loki's bed. Thor narrowed his eyes as he walked toward her. No longer was she bright and smiling. She lay there sleeping, thin as a rail. His eyes traveled down her body until they reached her belly. There was a bump there that could only mean one thing. She was with child. He sat on the edge of the bed, and put his hand on hers. What was happening to her?
    
    
     -----------------------------------
    

      Loki entered the Healer's Ward. Healer Brant spotted him first. "Your Majesty! What a surprise to see you this morning." Brant could tell by the look on Loki's face that he was very angry.

      Loki approached the healer as Brant backed up, eventually backing up into the wall. Snarling, Loki put his face directly in front of Brant's. "My wife is dying. It is your job to help her, so I suggest you get Althia and get to my chambers immediately, because if something happens to her, you're next, and I guarantee your death will be much more painful than hers."

      Brant nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. I will get her, and we will be on our way."

      Loki gave Brant one last look, and made his way back to his chambers. Asta met him at the door, worried that she was about to get into some major trouble. "Milord, you have some company." Loki gave her a confused look, and peeked around her seeing Thor sitting on their bed... holding his wife's hand.

     "You let him in here? How dare you?"

      "I'm sorry, milord. He pushed past me, I could not stop him." He nodded at her and walked into the room, removing his cloak.

      "Thor."

      Thor looked back at him. "Why did you not tell me Loki? I am your brother."

      He looked down at the ground before looking back up at Thor. "It wasn't really my news to tell."

     "What is wrong with her? Why is she so sick?"

     "Asta, could you give us a moment, please?"

     "Yes, milord." She slipped out of room.

      Loki sighed and sat on bed opposite Thor, looking down upon his wife. "At the very beginning of her pregnancy, they told us that there is a chance the babies-"

      "Babies?" Thor asked, confused.

      "Yes, there are two... twins."

       Thor looked down at her, surprised.

       Loki continued. "They told us that there is a chance that one or both of the babies could possibly carry my Jotun gene. We were hoping that both babies would be born Aesir or Vanir, like Sigyn. A month ago, I was convinced that would be the case, because she was feeling so much better... but now, I just don't know. She sleeps all the time; she doesn't even hardly wake to eat. I cannot get her to talk to me. Look at her, she's so frail." He shook his head. "Thor, if even one of those babies is Jotun, my Sigyn will die... and it will be because of me."

      Loki could not hold it back any longer, he buried his face in his hands and began to sob. Thor had never seen him cry before, even when their mother had passed. He walked around to Loki, and put his arms around his brother. "It's all my fault, Thor."

     There was a knock on the door. "I will get it." Thor said.

     Loki nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes, as Thor answered the door. Brant and Althia walked in, and came to the bedside.

     Althia spoke. "Your Majesty, I am here to examine Sigyn, and see what I can do to help her."

    "Thank you."

    Althia pulled the bed covers down, and Sigyn's gown up until her belly was exposed.

    "Well, she is definitely growing in size." Althia said as she put her hands on Sigyn's belly, and tried to feel the sizes of each baby. After a few moments, Althia smiled.

   "Your Majesty, I can tell you that the twins are _not_ identical. One baby is definitely normal in size, the other is a little bigger, I would say it may carry some of the jotun gene, but it is not as big as a full jotun baby. That is _great_ news."

    Loki nodded. "Why can I not wake her? She will not speak, she will not eat. I'm worried."

   "I believe that the bigger baby is just taking so much from her, that her body has resorted to rest mode. It is okay that she sleeps a lot, as that helps her body to try and keep up with the demands of the babies. I do worry about her not eating, though. If we can get some nutrients in her I feel like she will wake more, and gain a little weight." She stood. "I think I may be able to come up with a supplemental potion that will give her what she needs. I will get to work on that immediately when I get back to the ward. In the mean time, please do not worry My Prince. I know it's hard, but we have gotten good news about their sizes, so now we just need to concentrate on strengthening Sigyn. We still have a long way to go, Your Majesty." Loki nodded.

     Althia stood. "I will be back this afternoon with the potions."

    "Thank you. I will do whatever I have to do to help her."

    "I know, Your Majesty." She smiled as she and Brant walked out.

    Loki pulled her nightgown back down, and the bedcovers up. Thor stepped forward. "That is good news, right?"

    "I hope so." Loki replied.

    "I will give you some privacy. I am sorry for intruding, I was just worried."

    "Do not tell anyone, Thor."

    "You have my word." Thor clapped Loki on the back, and left him alone with his wife.

    He grabbed Sigyn's hand and laid his head on the bed, nearly falling asleep. He was so tired.

    "Loki?" He heard as he felt fingers run their way through his hair. He quickly sat up.

    "Darling, how are you feeling?"

    "Just tired..."

   "I know, my love. The healers are going to make a potion to help you feel much better."

    She nodded.

    "Althia examined you while you were sleeping. She said that one of our babes is completely normal, and while the other one is a little bigger, it is not a dangerous size. That is good news, right?"

    She smiled. "Yes it is."

   "Are you hungry?"

   "I am starving..."

   He jumped up. "I will run to the kitchen and get you some soup."

   "Thank you, my love." 

   Loki ran as fast as he could to the kitchen. "Brunhilde! I need something Sigyn can eat... _in a hurry_!"

   "Yes, Your Majesty!" She grabbed a bowl, and ladled some potato and venison soup into it. "Here, Prince. Get it to her!" He grabbed the bowl and ran back to their chambers, hoping to catch her still awake. Her eyes were closed, and her lips parted, breathing softly. He shook her gently.

    "Sigyn? Can you wake and eat?" Her eyes opened slightly, and she saw the bowl he had in his hands.

    "Would you help me sit up?"

     He smiled. "Of course." He sat the bowl down and helped her sit up, placing some pillows behind her back.

    He picked up her bowl. "Here is some soup from Brunhilde. It's potato, your favorite." He put the spoon into the steaming soup, and put it to her lips. She gladly accepted the food.

    "That is _good_."

    "I am happy to see you awake and eating."

    "I do not know why I cannot wake up. It seems like as soon as my eyes open, I am too tired to stay awake."

    He fed her another bite. "Althia said that the bigger baby was just taking too much from you, and it was making you very tired. She is working on something to make you feel better."

    "Thank Goodness. I want to be able to get out of this bed."

    "I know you do, darling." He fed her almost the whole bowl of soup.

    "Loki, I want to go back to sleep now."

    "Just eat another bite, and you can." She had another bite of soup, and he helped her lay back down. She fell asleep quickly.

    Loki added a couple of logs to the fire. He never dreamed he would be the caretaker of anyone... much less his pregnant wife. He always thought it would be the other way around. He had always been selfish his entire long life. Anything he wanted, he got, and usually he got those things by being a bad person... deceiving... tricking. He had wronged many people, and there were many people that did not trust him... and now, the person that trusted him the most was laying in his bed very sick, all because of him. She never doubted him for a moment, even though everyone told her to. She depended on him.

    He shed his clothing, slipped on a pair of comfortable pants, and slid into the bed with his wife. He kissed her cheek, and placed his large hand on her growing belly. He snuggled up to her and closed his eyes, falling asleep for the first time in days. He was awoken several hours later by a persistent knocking on the door. He slipped his green robe around his body, and let Althia in.

    "Your Majesty, I believe I have finished the potion." She carried a basket of small vials. "I am sorry if I woke you."

    "No, no, it's okay. This is much more important."

    She sat the basket on the table, retrieving a vial, and handing it to Loki. "You will have to give her one of these vials, twice a day. If you can get her to wake up and take it, that would be best. If you cannot wake her, just make sure you get it all into her mouth, it will still do it's job. Let's try one now."

   She took the vial from Loki. "See if you can rouse her."

    Loki sat on the bed, and put one hand on each of Sigyn's shoulders. He shook her gently. "Sigyn, you must wake up. Althia has brought your medicine, and we need for you to take it." She slowly opened her eyes, and saw her husband and Althia looking at her.

    "Hi Princess. I have made a potion that will make you feel much better, but you must drink it." She took the cork out of the vial and handed it to Loki, motioning for him to give it to her. He put his hand behind Sigyn's head lifting it up, and with the other hand he lifted the vial to her lips. Tipping it toward her, he watched the purple liquid enter her mouth and disappear as she swallowed it. He laid her head back down, and put the cork back in the vial.

    "It will not work immediately, but after a couple more doses she should feel much better. It will give her all the nutrients that she and the babies need, and also a bit of energy too. If it works, we will have to increase the dosage as she gets further into her pregnancy. What I brought you will only last a week, but I will work on making more."

    Loki nodded. "Thank You. You have been very kind to help us."

    "It is my pleasure, Your Majesty. I want the Princess to get better too! I have high hopes for her and these babies."

    She bowed. "If you need anything else, do not hesitate to fetch me." Loki nodded and Althia headed back to the Healer's Ward.

    He could not wake Sigyn for dinner, so he and Asta ate silently in front of the fire. She collected the tray, and retired for the evening. Loki climbed into bed beside his still wife, and stroked her cheek.

    "My love... I cannot stand seeing you like this. I am so sorry." He laid his face beside hers and drifted off to sleep, hoping tomorrow would bring better things.

 


	25. The Invasion

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

 

 

      Loki heard the 'whoosh' of the sharp blade as it sliced through the air right beside his ear. He turned on his heel and swiped low with his dagger, mere inches from striking his opponent's gut. His opponent put his free elbow down on Loki's back, knocking him to the ground.

      "Damn it..." He said as he spit dirt out of his mouth.

      "It's okay, brother! There is a slight chance you could beat me next time!" Thor belted out a exuberant laugh.

      They had been training for hours. Normally, Thor and Loki were ranked relatively evenly on wins and losses, but Loki's head was not in his training today. Thor had beat him time and time again, and at this point Loki was just tired. He stood and walked to the large shade tree that grew in the corner of the training yard and took a seat. Thor followed, taking the seat next to Loki, wiping the sweat from his brow.

      "How is Sigyn doing?"

      "She is a bit better. I have been giving her the potions Althia made her for four days, and I am seeing improvements. She does not sleep all day anymore, and she is actually eating all her meals, plus more." Loki chuckled. "She has filled out a little, and does not seem as frail, but she is still very weak. Her belly grows rounder every day it seems."

      Thor looked at Loki. "I cannot believe my little brother is going to be a father. Are you prepared for that?"

      "Absolutely not. I never pictured myself with children. Especially two at one time. I am trying to be strong for Sigyn. Even though she is acting brave, I know she has to be terrified. I am terrified as well... I do not know the first thing about the little beasts!"

      Thor laughed. "It will come to you, I am sure. Don't you know Mother would have loved to be here for this? She loved Sigyn... and she loved you, Loki. She would be so proud."

      Loki nodded, looking down at the grass, trying to hold himself together. "Speaking of Sigyn... I should be checking on her. Asta was sitting with her today, but I miss my wife."

     Thor stuck his tongue out. "Ugh. I prefer to keep my ladies at arms length... never get too close!"

      Loki laughed. "Well, you seem to be an expert at that."

      He stood up, and told his brother goodbye. "Tell Sigyn I said hello... and give my nieces or nephews a little rub from their Uncle Thor!"

      Loki waved goodbye over his shoulder, as he hurried back to his chambers. He opened the door and spotted his wife eating a plate of fruit in front of the fire. She looked up at him and her face lit up.

      "Hello, my love!" Sigyn beamed at him. He bent to kiss her lips, and tasted the melon juice that lingered there. She tasted so sweet that he had to go back for more. He licked his lips, savoring the mixed flavors.

      "You look so much better, darling. You have no idea how worried I have been." Loki took his chair next to her.

      "Thank you. I feel so much better." She smiled. "I was thinking... since I am feeling better, do you think it is time to formally announce the pregnancy? I would like to do it while I am feeling good... since we obviously don't know what tomorrow holds."

     He did not like to hear those words. "If you would like to, I think that is a fantastic idea."

     She nodded in agreement.

     "I am going to go bathe. I think I am covered head to toe in dirt from the training yard."

     "Yes, it looks that way!" Sigyn laughed.

      Loki closed the washroom door behind him, and Sigyn began to think about the announcement. She did not know what the All-Father would want to do about that, since there really had not been any royal babies born lately, but it would be nice not to have to hide. After a few minutes, Loki emerged with a towel around his waist. He walked to the closet to dress, and came back using the towel to dry his hair. He stepped out into the hall, and knocked on Asta's door.

    "Hello Your Majesty. What can I do for you?"

    "Asta, I would like for you to go to the Throne Room, and give the All-Father a message. When he gets a moment, please tell him that we would like to see him in our chambers before he retires for the evening."

    "Yes, Your Majesty." She skipped down the hall toward the Throne Room. Loki laughed and shook his head.

    "Odin is coming here?" Sigyn asked.

    "Yes, darling. I don't think you are in any shape to be taking a walk like that just yet. He can come see us, and we can talk to him about the announcement."

     Sigyn went to the closet to find something to throw on. She chose a long, loose, deep pink dress, and went to her vanity to braid her hair since it was dirty. She wrapped the braid around the crown of her head and pinned it in place. It would have to do for now. In a little under an hour, there was a knock on the door. Loki answered the door, to find Odin on his doorstep. "May I come in, son? I heard you needed to see me." Loki moved out of the way, and allowed Odin in. Sigyn stood and took a bow.

    "My dear, please sit down. You are in no shape to be bowing to me." He smiled at her. "You look much better! Are you feeling well?" Odin took Loki's chair.

    "Yes, All-Father. I am feeling much better!" 

     He nodded and looked back to Loki. "You requested to see me, son?"

     "Yes. Sigyn and I were talking about formally making the announcement of the pregnancy. Obviously, we wanted to speak with you about how it is done first."

     "Ahh... yes!" Odin thought for a moment. "I say we throw a feast for all the residents of the palace, and you can announce it there. If you feel up to it that is, Sigyn."

     "I think so, All-Father. That's an awful lot of trouble to go to just for us though... "

     "You are bringing two new lives into this world. My _grandchildren_ as a matter of fact! It has been a long time since we have had any babies around here. There is nothing more deserving of 'all that trouble', if you ask me."

     "I agree, let people dote upon you for a while." Loki added.

     "People have been doting upon me for two months already, since I have been so sick. I am not entirely sure I deserve all of that."

     "Sweet Sigyn, you put up with Loki. You deserve that and much, much more." Odin laughed.

      She looked at her feet and back up at Odin, smiling. "Thank you."

     "How about tomorrow evening? Will you be ready to announce it that soon?"

      Loki spoke. "Yes, that is fine, father. Thank you."

      Odin stood, said his goodbyes, and let the door close behind him.

     "We are going to have a feast thrown in our honor?" Sigyn said, still not believing it.

      Loki shrugged. "Sounds that way."

     "I would have never imagined that... It's just _me_."

     "My love, you don't understand. You are very important. You are a Princess of Asgard... and you are with child. This will be a wonderful, exciting thing for the palace."

      He stared into the fire, deep in thought. He felt guilt for his children. He wondered what they would look like. What would happen if they were born with a blue hue? Or with the tell-tale skin ridges of the Jotun? He would have to hide their heritage, just like he had to hide his own all these years. He did not want his children to feel like they were less deserving of love because they had been born a bit different. He had felt that for far too long, and he would be damned if he made his own children feel that way. He had always had a special bond with Frigga, because they could both perform magic. She would spend hours teaching him spells; he could not say Odin had done anything like that for him. Odin had more of a warrior mindset, and spent more time with men like Thor and Gunnar, teaching them how to fight. Truth be told, Frigga had taught Loki how to use his dagger to protect himself. She saw what was special in him and nurtured it.

      "Your Majesties, I have your dinner!" Asta said from the other side of the door. Loki came back to reality, and stood to answer the door. Asta wheeled in a cart of food.

      "What is all this?" Sigyn asked as she eyed the cart full of food.

      "The All-Father went to the kitchen and told Brunhilde to make sure to send you enough food... for the babies." Asta shrugged. "So this is what she sent me with."

      "Oh... okay." Sigyn laughed. "Well, pull up a chair Asta, looks like we are having a feast."

      Sigyn and Asta took the chairs, and Loki sat in the floor before the fire. The trio ate until they were completely stuffed, and bordering on falling asleep. Finally, Asta cleaned up their mess, said goodnight, and wheeled the cart back to the kitchen. Loki went to the basket and retrieved a vial, uncorking it and handing it to Sigyn.

     "I will be glad when I no longer have to take this stuff... "

     "I know, but for now you must. It's for you and our babies."

     She tipped her head back and poured the liquid into her mouth, shuddering from the taste but drinking every drop, and handed the vial back to Loki.

     "Come, let's go take a bath. I will wash you." He held his hand out to her, and helped her up out of the chair. He sat on the edge of the bathtub while the water ran, and he added some lavender oil to relax her. He slipped out of his clothing, and pulled her nightgown over her head. He helped her into the tub, as he stepped in behind her. He sat and rested his back against the tub, pulling her to rest in between his long legs. She laid her head back onto his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the warm water and her husband's skin. He reached over to grab a washcloth and the soap, working the cloth into a rich lather. Starting at her neck and moving down, he washed his wife's chest and belly.

    "Can you lean forward for me, darling?" She leaned forward, and he washed her back, massaging as he went. Her head hung down at the sensation of his hands rubbing her back, releasing the tension that resided there. He cupped his hands in the water and raised them to wash the soap from her back. He washed her hair, rubbing his fingers on her scalp and through her long locks. He slid out from behind her, helping her to scoot back against the tub. He moved to her feet, washing each one, while Sigyn giggled, and worked his way up each leg, raising them out of the water and washing them before releasing them. He slid up and kissed her lips, her mouth opening allowing him entrance. Their tongues slowly and softly danced together in a delicate embrace. Loki pulled away.

      "You make me so happy, you know that?" He looked at her, making her blush.

      He got out and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist. He then helped her out, and dried her off, pulling a new flowing white nightgown over her head. He picked her up, and carried her to the bed, pulling the cover up underneath her chin. He let his towel fall to the floor, and slipped into the bed beside her. Tomorrow was a big day for them.
    
    
    ---------------------
    

      Loki and Sigyn were both startled awake in the middle of the night, by what sounded like explosions and screams coming from outside.

     "What was that?" Sigyn asked, terrified.

     He jumped out of bed and slipped into his pants as he ran to the balcony to see what was happening. He was not prepared for what he saw. In the air, coming toward Asgard were four large ships. He could tell by their construction that they were from Svartalfheim.

    "Oh no... this is not right. It’s not supposed to happen like this!"

    "Loki, please tell me what is happening!"

    He pulled his armor on faster than he ever had before, and went to his desk. He opened the drawer and retrieved two daggers. He put one is his coat, and knelt by the bed.

    "Sigyn, we are being invaded. It's the Dark Elves again. Here-" He placed the dagger in her open palm and wrapped her fingers around it. "Go hide in the cupboard in the washroom, and under _no_ circumstances will you come out until I come and get you. Do you understand? Keep this dagger with you in case you need it... I pray you won't."

    Tears began to fill her eyes. "Loki... please be careful!"

    He cupped her face with his hands. "I will be fine, my darling. Do not hesitate to defend yourself and our children if you must. Now go!" She jumped out of bed, and he saw her safely to the washroom closet. He then ran from the room, and Sigyn heard the door slam behind him. She pulled her knees as close to her chest as she could get them, and began to sob, gripping the dagger so hard her knuckles were turning white.

     Loki made it downstairs, and he was in the midst of chaos. One ship had crashed right through the palace, skidding to a halt in the Throne Room. The tall, dark elves poured out of the wreckage like ants. There were many more than Odin had prepared for.

    "Loki!" Thor shouted running to his brother.

    "Fight alongside me, brother. We have to kill as many of these elves as quickly as possible before another ship comes in!" Thor wielded the mighty Mjolnir, taking several elves out at a time, and Loki's green magic flowed from his fingertips, turning the elves to ash before they could get to them. Asgardian soldiers flanked the sides of the throne room, and worked their way inward, putting an end to the lives of most of the Dark Elves in the Throne Room.

     "Where are the rest of them? Why are they not attacking as well?" Loki asked.

     "I don't know. We must find the other ships!"

     Loki and Thor fought their way outside to see that the other three ships had landed. Odin was mounted upon Sleipnir, and was riding through the horde of elves wielding Gungnir, his three pronged spear. The tip glowed with electricity as he threw it, traveling through the hearts of seven elves at one time, and returning to Odin's hand.

    He spotted his boys. "We must not let them get into the palace! Do whatever you have to do to keep them out!" Odin shouted.

   These elves were much stronger than they were last time. It was a challenge to beat each one of them, and Loki wondered if they would actually be able to get out of this. He spotted a large elf, and approached him from the rear. He reached around with his dagger and began to dig it into the elf's throat.

   "Where is your leader?"

   "Even I will not stoop so low as to deal with _you_ , dirty liar." The elf spat.

   Loki put pressure on the elf's throat and saw a trickle of shiny, deep blood run down his dark skin.

   "I said, where is your leader?"

   "I do not know, trickster."

   Loki yelled. "Where is he? I feel the need to bury my dagger into his chest. _I will not ask again!_ "

   The elf sneered. "I bet he is spending some time with the new Princess. He was looking forward to meeting her." He let out a deep laugh.

   Loki slid his dagger across the elf's neck, cutting his throat and killing him. Thor had heard the elf's words and looked at Loki, motioning with his head.

  "Go!"

  Loki sprinted to his chambers to find his wife.
    
    
    ------------------------------
    

      Sigyn sat quietly in the closet, trembling, waiting for Loki to come back. She heard the front door creak open, and hoped with all her might it was him. She listened intently, and heard slow, heavy boot steps and the clanging of metal... she knew immediately it wasn't Loki. She covered her mouth to stifle a cry, and closed her eyes, hoping whoever it was would not find her.

    "Oh _Princess_? I know you are in here. I would like to meet you. I’ve heard such good things." The Elf grinned.

     She backed into the corner of the closet, and tried to hide behind her long nightgowns, willing herself to stop shaking. She could hear the intruder walking around the main room slowly, and heard him open the door to the bedroom closet and walk in.

    "Oh my... such beautiful clothes for such a beautiful Princess. You should model them for me, my dear." He chuckled. "You know... your coward of a husband should have died the last time we were here... but don't fret, we are going to take care of that this time."

    He walked closer to the washroom door, and stopped. "Are you in here, little one?"

    Sigyn's breath was ragged, as the terror swept over her. She heard the door knob being turned, and the door was pushed open. She could see the intruder through the slats in the door, casually walking into the washroom. He wore heavy, shiny silver armor, with two silver swords sheathed in the scabbard at his belt. He was even taller than Loki, with flawless dark grey skin and tall pointed ears. He was young, but had long hair that was as white as snow. He turned to face the door, and his chiseled face led up to bright blue eyes. If he were not a Dark Elf, she would think he was beautiful. He looked more closely at her door.

   "Is that your hiding spot little one? Come on out, I want to _play_..." The smirk on his face made her shiver, as his hand reached out to stroke the knob on the closet door. He calmly opened the door, tilted his head and smiled as he saw her ankles sticking out from underneath the gowns.

   "Oh, _there_ you are. You should not hide from me, I won't hurt you." He grabbed her by the ankles, and pulled her out into the floor. She hit the stone floor hard, and somehow dropped her dagger while trying to break her fall. She scrambled to back herself up against the wall whimpering and crying. He raised his eyebrows at the dagger and kicked it out of the way, making a loud clash as it hit the stone wall.

  "...Or maybe I _will_ hurt you, I haven't quite decided yet." He chuckled as he walked slowly to her, retrieving his long sword from it's scabbard. He knelt down on top of her, and brushed her belly with his knee. He gave her a quizzical look and reached down, stroking her belly with his gloved hand. She closed her eyes and turned her head away, disgusted by the contact.

   "You are with child? Oh, how sweet. I will have to deliver my congratulations to the Prince myself. Now, come here." He grabbed her by her wrist and plucked her up, putting her back to his chest, and wrapping that arm around her stomach. He put his lips to her ear, and whispered. "You know, the only reason I am doing this is because our leader, Kyllar, was murdered right here in Asgard by your husband, Thor, and Odin. I am only avenging him." He lowered his head and put his nose to her neck, breathing her scent in. "Mmm... If I didn't have a mission to complete, I would love to have some fun with you first... you are quite a beauty."

    She panicked. She heard the chamber door slam open, and Loki yell.

   "Sigyn? Sigyn! Where are you?"

   "Loki!"

    He bolted into the washroom, hoping she was still in the cupboard. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his pregnant wife in the arms of the Dark Elf leader.

   "What a coincidence! We were just talking about you, Prince. I am just about to kill your wife, here. You can watch... and then I will kill you." He smiled and put his lips to Sigyn's ear. "You know, Princess, you should really question your husband's loyalties. He is not the person you think he is."

   Suddenly, Thor appeared behind Loki, breathing heavily.

   "Ooh, great, an audience! This is for Kyllar." He looked deep into Loki's eyes, gave him a demented smile and plunged his sword into Sigyn's back. She took a sharp breath and looked down at the sword protruding from her chest. She looked up at Loki with tears in her eyes, and convulsed as the Elf withdrew the sword from her chest, throwing her to the ground.

   Loki could see the life leave his wife's eyes immediately.

   "Sigyn....!"

   Galeelus laughed. "Oh by the way, congratulations on your offspring. Too bad your family died because of you, _filthy Jotun_."

   Thor growled like a feral animal and attacked Galeelus, as Loki knelt down and picked up his bleeding wife. This scene was all too familiar, he had been having nightmares like this for weeks. He carried her to the bed, and laid her down. She was dead, her limp body growing cold already. He rifled through his desk, finding the resurrection potion. Her lifeless body laid on the bed, a trail of bright red blood dripping down to the floor. He could barely see to open the vial through his tears.

   "Come on darling... please come back to me. Don't do this to me now... I will never live without you."

   He poured the liquid in Sigyn's mouth, waiting for a response... nothing.

   And just like that... everything went **black**.

 


	26. Healing

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

 

      Sigyn could hear people talking all around her, but did not have the strength to open her eyes.

      "As soon as she is stable, we must get her moved down to our ward!"

      "She couldn't have survived this! The sword went straight through her heart. I do not understand!"

      "I hope the babies are okay..."

      "What did Loki do?"

      "Princess, can you hear me?"

     She slightly turned her head from side to side and groaned, feeling pain radiating throughout her entire body. She opened her mouth and whispered her husband's name.

     "Princess, the Prince is already down in the healer's ward. We are stabilizing you so we can move you there as well. Please just stay with us a little longer." She could pick out Healer Brant's voice along with Althia's... And a couple voices she did not recognize. Everything was so hazy, and she wondered if this was all some kind of horrible dream.

    "Okay Princess, we are going to move you over onto this board so that we can carry you down to our wing."

     Sigyn felt several hands on her body in different places, as they began to lift and slide her over onto the board. A blinding, searing jolt of pain shot from her chest down to her toes. She wanted to scream and cry, but she honestly did not have the strength to do so. She felt the air around her change as the healers carried her from her chambers, through the cold halls, to a bed in their ward. She felt Brant's hands on her chest as he whispered a spell that greatly reduced her pain.

     Brant turned to Althia. "Please check on the babies. I am not sure if they made it." Althia nodded as she put her hands to Sigyn's belly and closed her eyes. She began to put pressure on her stomach and feel her way around.

    "The babies are okay, Brant. A little stressed, but okay."

    "Good. Now, let's put a spell on her to put her to sleep so we can finish patching her up." Althia began to whisper a spell, as Sigyn felt an overwhelming tiredness sweep over her body. She peacefully went to sleep, with no knowledge of the things the healers were having to do to her.

\-------------------------------

      She awoke, and blinked several times... letting her eyes get accustomed to the light in her room. After a few moments, she became less groggy as the spell had worn almost completely off. She was still in pain, but it was not as blinding as earlier. She could feel a hand grasping hers, and she assumed it was her husband's.

      "Loki?"

      Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a blond head raise up. She turned her head slightly to the left, and saw Thor. He caressed her hand, as he spoke.

      "Sigyn? I am glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

      "Thor, where is Loki? How are my babies?" She began to panic.

      "Loki is asleep in the next room, and your babies are just fine."

      She groaned, and tried to move. "What happened?"

     "We were invaded... Dark Elves. Their leader found his way to you... and _hurt_ you."

     "I remember Loki telling me to hide in the cupboard... and then I remember being found." She shook her head. "What happened then? What did he do to me?"

     Thor sighed, not wanting to go into this yet... “Thor, tell me, _please_.”

    "He... ran his sword through your chest." Thor got closer to her and whispered. "Loki carried you out of the room, and brought you back to life... somehow. Sigyn, I know you were dead."

     She gasped, and then realized how bad of an idea that was when she felt the pain in her chest. "Not only were you alive, but you had already begun healing. The healers still had to stitch you internally, as well as your back and chest, but it wasn't as bad as it should have been. You will probably have scars there forever, but at least you are alive."

    "What about Loki? How is he?"

    "I'm not sure... when I left your washroom after killing that loathsome Elf, you and Loki were both passed out. You were on the bed, and he was on the floor. The healers have tried, but have not been able to wake him since." He shook his head. "Physically he is there, Sigyn... But spiritually... I don't know where he is." He shrugged. "They are going to keep working on him, but that's all they can do."

    "Princess, you look much better! It's wonderful that you are awake!" Althia said as she came through the door. "Are you in much pain?"

    "Yes. Every time I move, it feels like my body is on fire."

    Althia nodded. "I would imagine. I will help you with your pain. We are still working on the Prince, so far he has not shown any response."

    "He will wake, won't he Althia?" Sigyn asked nervously.

     "I hope so, Princess. You just need to concentrate on yourself and those babies right now." Althia walked out and went into the next room.

     Thor looked at Sigyn, and gave her a reassuring look. "Are you hungry?"

      "I am."

      "I will go down to the kitchen, and get you something to eat." Thor stood and patted her hand.

      "Thank you, Thor."

       Sigyn closed her eyes, and allowed herself to rest a moment. She prayed with all her might that Loki would be okay. She kept trying to remember bits and pieces of what had happened, and it was coming to her very slowly. She remembered how disgusted she felt as the Elf groped her belly. She remembered the look on her husband's face as she fell to the floor, and she remembered the feeling of the life leaving her body... She squeezed her eyes together, and felt the warm tears escape her eyes. She should be dead right now, they should be preparing her body for a royal funeral... and that realization was beyond her comprehension.

     Thor knocked on the door before he entered, and came in carrying a silver tray. He sat the tray on the table and looked at Sigyn, noticing she had been crying. Thor was never very good at handling emotion, and dealing with a pregnant woman's tears were very much out of his comfort zone. Still, he sat on the edge of her bed, and his large hand reached out to her face and wiped her tears.

    "It will all be okay, my sister. You will heal quickly, and Loki will wake and all will be back to normal. You have to be calm for my nieces or nephews, they are depending on you right now." He raised the lid on the tray. "Now, I did not know what you would like, so I brought a little of everything." He smiled as Sigyn looked at the tray. Thor had brought a bowl of melon and berries, a bowl of soup, a beef steak and chocolate. Sigyn laughed. "It all looks very good Thor, thank you."

    "What would you like first? I will help you eat."

    Thor was going to feed her? This should be interesting. "I think the soup sounds good."

    He nodded and picked the bowl up, cradling it in his hand. He dipped the silver spoon into the soup, and held it to Sigyn's mouth. She opened and accepted it, hungrily. He continued like that until the soup was gone, and then began to feed her some of the fruit. She paid attention to his hands as they brought the balls of melon to her mouth. They were different than Loki's hands. Thor's skin was darker from training outside, and his fingers were not as long and agile as her husband's, but his hands were larger in size.

      This situation felt a little too intimate. Sitting mere inches from Thor, his strong thigh resting against hers, with his fingers going to her mouth... just felt awkward. Sigyn felt guilty looking into his eyes as he looked at her, with her husband lying unconscious in the next room. Thor felt it too, and cleared his throat.

    “What else would you like?"

    "I am actually very full, Thor, thank you. For everything." He smiled and nodded as he placed everything back onto the tray.

    "I will let you get some rest now. I will check on you later." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, gathered the tray and walked out. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but couldn't. Between Thor, her husband, and the babies... she just had too much on her mind. After a couple of hours, Althia came to check on her.

   "Are you not able to rest, Princess?"

   "No, I just have a lot on my mind."

   "It's okay, Your Majesty. I just want to take a look at you and then I will help you sleep."

   Althia pulled Sigyn's gown down, and helped her sit up so that she could check her stitches in her chest and back. She winced as Althia pulled the gauze bandages off.

   "I'm sorry, Princess, I know that is painful. It looks wonderful though. It is healing at an unprecedented rate. I'll bet by tomorrow you will be up walking around, and feeling much better." Althia smiled. "Now let's check on these babies." She helped her lay back on her pillow, and pulled Sigyn's gown up this time, to place her hands on her bare belly. "They were a bit stressed earlier with everything that happened... but they seem to be much better now. Happy little babes." Althia laughed.

    “Goodnight, Princess.” She whispered a spell, and once again, Sigyn was drifting off to sleep... uncontrollably. After that, she rested peacefully, not waking until the next morning.

\----------------------------

     She awoke with Thor by her bed, once again. When he saw her eyes flutter open, he jumped up and came to her bedside.

    "Good morning, Sigyn. How are you feeling?"

    "Well, I'm not really sure yet, Thor. I just woke up." She smiled at him.

    Thor blushed. "Oh... yes. Sorry."

    "Has Loki awoken yet?"

    He sighed. "No, not yet. There is no change in his condition, unfortunately."

    Sigyn closed her eyes. She just knew that overnight Loki had awoken and would be waiting for her. No such luck.

   "I will go down to the kitchen and get your breakfast." Before she could say another word, he had trotted out of the room. She was thankful for the help of Thor, but she just wanted her husband.

    Quickly, he arrived with her tray. He must have run the whole way there, and back.

    "Would you like help eating?" he asked.

    "I think I can do it myself, but I may need help sitting up. Can you help me?"

    He nodded and placed his hands under her arms, near her breasts, as Sigyn scooted up with her legs. With each movement, her short gown inched up a bit higher until her thighs were fully exposed. She noticed Thor's gaze transfixed on her thighs and pulled her gown back down as quick as she could. She cleared her throat, as he realized he was staring.

   "I'm sorry."

    She smiled and nodded at him.

    He fixed the pillows behind her, and she leaned back, sighing. It felt so good to be sitting up, and not confined to laying in that bed. Thor sat the tray on her lap, and handed her the fork. She dug into the eggs and sausage like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Thor sat back and watched her eat, making a mental note that he had never seen such a small girl eat so much. After she got done, he picked her tray up and moved it back to the table.

    "Thor, I would like to get up and go see Loki."

    "I will get Althia and ask her if that is okay."

    Sigyn had already made up her mind that no matter what anyone said, she was going to see her husband. Maybe she could help wake him. She swung her legs to the left side of the bed, and scooted close to the edge placing her feet on the floor. She still had pain when she moved, but it was much better than yesterday.

    "Whoa, Princess! Let us help you! Why are you so stubborn?" Althia asked before mentally scolding herself for speaking to Sigyn that way.

     Thor got on one side, and Althia got on the other placing their hands around her upper arms to steady her. She began to shuffle her feet, moving toward the door, still a little weak. Once they passed the threshold, Althia nodded to the right.

    "He's down here, Princess."

    They eventually made it to Loki's bedside. Sigyn was not prepared to see her husband laying there in that bed, comatose. She sat in the chair by the bed, and grabbed his hand, rubbing his palm with her fingers. "My darling, you must wake up. I need you... and so do our babies." She wanted so badly for him to wake at that exact moment. "Loki... _please_."

    His body lay there in that bed, but his soul was elsewhere... Sigyn could tell that much.

    "My lady, do you remember anything special about what happened? Anything that could have caused Loki to sleep like this? Do you know what he did to you?"

     Sigyn shook her head. "I have no idea... but I wish he wouldn't have. I can't stand seeing him like this." Her voice broke as tears began to fall.

    Thor put his hand on her shoulder, and gently stroked it with his thumb.

    "Let's get you back to bed, Princess. You need your rest." Sigyn nodded and stood, walking back to her bed. Thor helped her back into it and sat beside her.

    "I would like to talk to you, Sigyn." Thor thought carefully before he spoke again. "If my brother were to never wake again, what would you do for a husband... and father to your children?"

    "I refuse to think about that now. It has only been two days. He will wake, Thor. I have confidence in my husband."

    Sigyn looked at Thor, and wondered if he was about to say what she thought he was...

    "If he does not... I would happily take on his vows."

   "You... _what_?" She looked at him disbelieving.

   "I want to make things right by you Sigyn. If Loki cannot keep his vows... I would be a faithful, good husband to you, and also a good father to your children."

   She wasn't sure of what she was supposed to say. "Thor, I'm... flattered that you would do that for me, but you have your own life to lead. You will meet the perfect woman, and have your own children, and you will be happy."

   "I would be happy with you." He shook his head. "I am not looking for a final answer now... but please think about it. You will never be alone here." He stood and gave her one last smile as he headed for the door.

   Althia snapped Sigyn's mind back to reality when she came in. "I need to go fetch Asta. If all goes well, I will let you go home tomorrow, as long as she will continue to help you heal. I must go over everything with her first, though."

   "I will be going home without my husband?"

    Althia sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes, my lady. I hope that the Prince wakes soon, but I cannot guarantee anything. I am sure you will be more comfortable at home than here in this stuffy room. After you are fully recovered, you may come and see him as often as you'd like... if he is still here, that is."

    Sigyn nodded as she was left alone in her room. Her life before was so simple, but now it seemed like it was a complete whirlwind. It would not slow down for a while it seemed. The next day, with Asta's help, Sigyn got to go back to their chambers... without Loki. She spent the next few days healing, and trying to get Thor's suggestion out of her head. She would rather be alone with her children, if she didn't have Loki. Another man would _never_ appeal to her.

   She recovered quickly, and spent most of her time with him in the healer's ward, and saw no improvement in her husband. She would sit and talk to him about everything that happened... about the babies and their progress, and their kicks, and how they kept her up at night... about how much she missed him and wanted him to come back. She hoped somewhere deep down that he could hear her, and her voice would somehow draw him back to her. Since she spent most of her time there in the ward, it made her appointments with Althia very convenient. Althia got to watch her more closely, which made them both feel better. Every night, Sigyn would take the walk back to their chambers alone with tears running down her face... not knowing how much longer she could handle it.

 


	27. The Alliance

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 

      Loki was floating in a black abyss. This was an alien feeling to him. He could neither touch nor feel... he just existed there. He could not open his eyes when he heard familiar voices beyond his body, all he could do was scream in his head in hopes that the scream would be loud enough for someone to hear. The creatures in this black abyss were terrifying. They tortured Loki's soul, making him plead for them to stop. He could not see them, as they were as dark as the abyss, but they would whisper to him.

**"Are you ready to die, Prince?"**

**"Won't you stay here with us forever?"**

**"You are evil... you deserve to be here."**

**"You're a vile liar. Your children would be better off if you stayed with us..."**

      Loki would just try and ignore them, but they wore him down so. All he felt was pain and agony. Maybe it would be easier to just die, and stay here. His soul felt as black as his surroundings... maybe he belonged with these cruel and hideous entities. The things he had done... well, he _knew_ he deserved to be here. All he wanted was the throne, to give his wife and children a better life. If he were King, Sigyn would be the Queen... his sons would be Princes. He and Sigyn would rule. It seemed natural.

      It was his fault that Sigyn had died. When he learned how to open the portal to Svartalfheim, the awful scheme had come to him. He would approach their leader, and make a plan. He knew that the Dark Elves were looking for revenge on Odin for killing their Kyllar, so it would be an easy alliance. Traveling through the portal made it possible to move through realms without using the bifrost... therefore flying under Heimdall's watch. He lied to Sigyn about where he was going; instead of going where he was supposed to go, he had been traveling to Svartalfheim and meeting with their new leader Galeelus. He remembered the experience perfectly.

      The land of Svartalfheim was rocky and dirty. It was the complete opposite of Asgard's golden lushness and coastline. The first time he arrived on Svartalfheim, he walked for a few moments before being detected and surrounded by Dark Elves with weapons drawn. They immediately knew who he was, and wondered why the Prince of Asgard was in their presence. He heard their words as they surrounded him more closely.

      "We should just kill him!"

      "He helped murder Kyllar! Do the same with him!" "Let me do it!"

      Loki raised his hands in surrender. "I am not here to cause trouble. I wish to speak with your new leader about a possible alliance between him and I. Will you take me to him?"

      The Dark Elves looked at each other questioningly, shrugging their shoulders. The main Elf nodded to another Elf. "Put him in chains. We will take him to Galeelus." The Elf smiled a gruesome smile at his fellow warriors. Finally, they arrived at their palace built into the side of a mountain. The Elves marched Loki toward Galeelus' room, and when they reached his door they stopped. The main Elf spoke. "Stay here with him, I will go notify the leader."

      In a moment, the door opened. "You may enter, Prince of Asgard!" The Elves began to drag Loki to Galeelus on his throne, finally pushing him to his knees in front of their master. He had to restrain himself from laying waste to the whole room of Elves, he needed this alliance.

      Galeelus leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "What business do you have here, Liar? Did you come alone?"

      Loki balanced himself, and stood tall. "I am alone, and I have a proposition for you."

      Galeelus laughed a loud, boorish laugh. " _You_... have a proposition for _me_? I should have your head lopped from your body right now!"

      "Will you not at least hear me out then? It would be to your advantage."

      Galeelus narrowed his eyes at the dark Prince, as he slowly leaned back in his throne. "Let us hear you, trickster! Speak your piece now."

      "You surprised us in Asgard when you invaded us last. You destroyed our palace, and you executed my mother."

      The Elf raised his eyebrows and smiled. " _And_?"

      " _And_... in turn we killed your leader. My father, as a matter of fact, took the swinging blow that slew him. I want to give you a chance to exact revenge on him."

     "You... _what_? You want us to take vengeance on Odin, for killing our leader?" The Elf seemed intrigued.

      Loki nodded. "I do. I will also promise you my brother's head, if you will do as I ask." Loki paused. "You see, I _want_ that throne. I want to be the King... and I want my lovely new wife to be the Queen. I will give you my father and my brother... for my rightful throne. With them gone, it would be all mine."

     The Elf did not speak, he just stared at Loki in quiet contemplation. "I have a feeling this is all a hoax. After all, you are known as a Trickster."

     " _Oh no_... I have never been more serious or honest about anything in my long life."

     "Give me details then, Prince."

     "You must attack during the day. I will be sure to have Odin and Thor in the same place, and all you will have to do is send your army in to take them out. They are much less powerful without Mjolnir and Gungnir. I will make it easy for you."

    Galeelus grinned evilly. "We have the ships I believe, but we will need weapons."

    "I will get you all the weapons you need."

    He nodded at one of the Elves that were guarding Loki. "Unshackle him." Loki rubbed his wrists as the chains were taken off. Galeelus stood and approached Loki, standing a foot taller than him.

      Loki spoke. "Do we have an alliance?"

     "We do. I sincerely hope you are not lying to me."

     "You have my word. I will come back soon with weapons."

     Galeelus nodded and let Loki walk out of his room, and exit his mountain. He constructed his portal back to Asgard as soon as he was out of sight of the Elves. He could not help but feel guilt toward his father and brother... but he was doing this for Sigyn and their children. He _needed_ that throne.

      He went back to Svartalfheim to arrange for them to get weapons and meet one last time with Galeelus before the invasion. All of the details were worked out. Loki would request a breakfast meeting with Thor and Odin in the Throne Room forty days from now. That is when they would strike.

      Only, they did not wait that long.

     Loki was awoken that fateful night by the Dark Elf ship crashing into the palace. They had gone back on their word. Instead of searching for Odin and Thor like they were supposed to, Galeelus searched for _Sigyn_... and killed her. An innocent soul in the whole process. He knew the death of the Princess would torment Loki much more than the deaths of Thor and Odin, especially after he knew she was with child. What Loki thought was an alliance between he and the Dark Elf leader was nothing but an illusion.

_The Trickster had been tricked._

      He could picture exactly what Sigyn looked like as Galeelus executed her. He could recall the smells... her perfume mixed with the coppery smell of blood... and he relived the cracking sound of the sword as it pierced her body. He remembered pulling her to his chest and carrying her to the bedroom, depositing her cold, limp body on the bed. Through his tears and fumbling hands, he found the resurrection potion in the desk. Uncorking it, he poured it into her mouth hoping for the best. He put his head to her chest and waited for something... anything... to happen. He would not live without her. He could not live without her. His tears flowed from his face down onto her chest, mixing with the blood that was dripping from her body. He pressed his ear to her chest, suddenly hearing a very slow heartbeat. She was coming back! He recalled trying to stand up to help her... but then he ended up here.

      Floating in this black abyss...

      Sometimes he could hear the healers talking around him, but mostly all he heard were the dark creatures that whispered to him.

 

**"You deceiver..."**

**"You killed your wife..."**

**"You deserve to die..."**

**"You are evil..."**

 

      One day, he heard a new voice... _Sigyn's_. He could hear her talking to him about the babies, and everything that was happening around the palace. Every day that she talked to him, he heard the dark creatures less and less. She told him that she wanted him to come back... that she and the babies needed him. When she spoke, he could see a soft light trying to guide him home to her. He was desperately trying to find his way back, but like a maze, he seemed to run down paths that had no exit...

 

Until one day he found his way out.

 


End file.
